Somniis Cum Cornua
by CupCakeyyy
Summary: Dank eines lang vergessenen Bestandteils seiner Kindheit, bekommt Harry die Möglichkeit, seine Eltern kennen zu lernen. Rating T, nur, um sicher zu gehen ;)
1. Albtraum

Albtraum

„Was…? Harry!"

Sie rannte auf das ehemals versteckte Haus zu – der Zauber war gebrochen. Sie konnte die Magiefäden noch sehen, die in Fetzen um ihr Haus herum hingen. Einige fielen zu Boden und verschmolzen mit ihm. Die Gartentür stand offen, die Haustür war angelehnt.

_Wie konnte das nur passieren?_

„Harry!" Ihr Mann James lief hinter ihr her, die Straße hinunter, durch das offene Gartentor, den Weg entlang auf die offene Haustür zu. Die Tür flog aus den Angeln als er sich mit voller Wucht dagegen schmiss.

Der Flur sah so aus wie immer. Der Kinderwagen stand neben der Treppe, die in den ersten Stock führte. Auf dem Wohnzimmertisch stand ein Glas Wasser, auf dem Teppich lagen einige von Harrys Spielsachen verstreut. Alles war so, wie sie es hinterlassen hatten, als sie einige Stunden zuvor zu Dumbledore gerufen wurden.

_Sie saß auf dem Sofa und sah ihrem Mann und ihrem Sohn beim Spielen zu. James hatte seinen Zauberstab gezückt und ließ Seifenblasen in verschiedenen Farben herauspuffen, die Harry versuchte zu fangen. Ab und zu gelang es ihm. Dann platzten die Seifenblasen und pusteten bunten Dampf aus, Harry kreischte vor Lachen und James stimmte ein. Es war ein ganz normaler Halloween-Nachmittag. Abends würden Sirius, Remus und Peter vorbeikommen. Sie hatten geplant zu Abend zu essen und anschließend Harry zu verkleiden, um ihm die Muggeltradition zu zeigen. Sie hatte vor kurzem die Diskussion über die Kostümwahl für Harry gewonnen – allen Ernstes.. wieso wollte James, dass Harry als Toilette ging. Ganz ehrlich! Mein Sohn geht nie im Leben als Wasserklosett verkleidet auf die Straße! Das Tomatenkostüm lag schon auf dem Küchentisch bereit._

_Als eine blaue Seifenblase platzte und Harry wieder zu kichern anfing, hörte sie ein leises Klopfen am Wohnzimmerfenster. Eine braune Eule saß dort mit einem Brief am Bein._

_Das kann nur von Dumbledore sein, dachte sie und ließ die Eule herein._

‚_Dumbledore möchte uns sehen', sagte sie, den Brief überfliegend. ‚Wir sollen zu ihm ins Hauptquartier kommen.'  
‚Jetzt?', James puffte noch einige bunte Seifenblasen aus seinem Zauberstab und ging zu seiner Frau hinüber. ‚Was er wohl von uns will?'_

‚_Das werden wir ja gleich sehen.. Wir sagen nur kurz Sirius bescheid, dass er auf Harry aufpassen soll und dann können wir gehen. Je früher wir loskommen, desto eher sind wir wieder zu Hause. Mir ist nicht wohl dabei, Harry hier allein zu lassen.'_

‚_Mir auch nicht, aber mit Sirius wird ihm nichts passieren', mit diesen Worten warf er etwas Flohpulver in den Kamin und rief ‚Grimauldplatz Nr. 12, Sirius Black'._

_Nach einigen Minuten zog er sein verrußtes Gesicht wieder aus dem Kamin heraus und seufzte. _

‚_Sirius hat heute ein Date. Remus ist bei seiner Familie, d.h. ich flohe Peter kurz an, dass er vorbei kommen soll.'_

Lily stürmte die die Treppe hinauf, den Flur entlang, ihr Mann dicht auf ihren Fersen, doch es war zu spät. Sie sah ein grelles, Übelkeit-erregendes, grünes Licht aus Harrys Zimmer kommen, ein kaltes Lachen…

„HARRY!"

„Lily! Ssssch.. ist schon okay, alles ist okay!" Sie schluchzte auf und schon schlangen sich warme Arme um ihrem zitterndes Körper und drückten sie an einen ebenso warmen Körper.

„Es war nur ein Traum. Ssssch…" James hielt seine Frau im Arm. Sie zitterte so stark, dass er sie noch enger an sich zog.

Er brauchte sie gar nicht zu fragen, worum es in dem Albtraum ging. Es war immer derselbe. Eine stetige Erinnerung an jenen Abend vor fünfzehn Jahren. An den Abend als ihr Sohn Harry durch den Verrat eines sogenannten Freundes zum Opfer Voldemorts wurde. Selbst nach so langer Zeit ließen die Albträume weder ihn, noch seine Frau in Frieden. Ob im Hellen oder im Dunklen, bei Tag oder Nacht. Sah er einen Kinderwagen, dachte er an Harrys Kinderwagen, in dem er so gerne saß. Sah er das Grün der Bäume, dachte er an Harrys vor Lachen strahlende Augen, die so aussahen wie große runde Smaragde, die Augen seiner Mutter, hörte er das helle glückliche Kichern seines Sohnes. Einfach alles erinnerte ihn an sein Baby.

Sie hatten Peter vertraut, dachte er wütend. Sie hatten ihm das Wertvollste anvertraut, was sie besaßen, was sie je in ihrem ganzen Leben besessen hatten – das Leben ihres Sohnes. Und er hatte sie betrogen. Er hatte ihnen ihre Lebensfreude genommen.

Er war ihr Freund gewesen! Er wurde zu Familienessen eingeladen, zu Geburtstagen. Verdammt, er war sogar einer der ersten, die Harry halten durften, als er überglücklich seinen besten Freunden seinen Sohn zeigte – sein Ein und Alles. Doch es war alles nur eine Farce. Peter hat das Leben Harrys auf dem Gewissen. Und er, James, hatte es nicht vorhergesehen.

„Er war wieder da, James! Voldemort! Ich hab sein Lachen gehört! Ich hab das Licht gesehen. Ich hab das Zischen gehört. Wieso, James? Wieso muss ich immer wieder mit ansehen, wie er meinen Sohn tötet?" Lily schluchzte erneut auf und vergrub ihr Gesicht in James Schulter.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Lily. Ich weiß es nicht."

Heute war Halloween, 1996. Heute war der Todestag ihres Sohnes. Heute war der Todestag der beiden Personen, die sich weinend um drei Uhr nachts hielten und hofften, dass der Albtraum wirklich nur das war – ein Albtraum.


	2. Wünsche

Wünsche

_Ein Schrei, gefolgt von einem Wimmern._

„_Alles wird gut, Harry, du musst jetzt stark sein, mein Schatz!" Tränen tropften ihm auf sein verängstigtes Gesicht. Er wurde fest an einen Körper gedrückt._

„_Mummy liebt dich! Daddy liebt dich! Du wirst so sehr geliebt! Du musst jetzt stark sein!"_

_Er kannte diese weiche Stimme. Doch sie klang anders als zuvor. Nicht mehr fröhlich und leicht, sondern ängstlich und traurig. Sie zitterte._

_Ein lauter Knall, gefolgt von einem Aufschrei._

„_Geh zur Seite!" Diese Stimme kannte er nicht. Sie war unmenschlich, ganz anders als die Stimmen, die er kannte und liebte._

„_Nicht Harry! Bitte, bloß nicht Harry!"_

„_Geh zur Seite, dummes Mädchen! Ich warne dich, geh zur Seite!"_

„_Nicht Harry! Bitte! Ich tu alles! Bloß nicht mein Harry!"_

„_Geh zur Seite! Ich warne dich ein letztes Mal!"_

„_Bitte! Bitte! Hab Gnade! Nicht mein Harry! Bitte!"_

„_Du hast es so gewollt! Du hättest nicht sterben müssen. Aber wenn du es so willst…"_

„_Nicht Harry! Lass ihn in Frieden! Bitte!"_

„_Avada Kedavra!"_

_Ein Schrei, gefolgt von grellem, grünen Licht._

„_Siehst du, du Gör?", kicherte die böse Stimme wieder. Er mochte die Stimme nicht. Wieso stand Mummy nicht wieder auf? Sie war doch nur hingefallen? Sie wusste doch, dass er die Stimme nicht mochte!_

„_Oh, hör auf zu schreien, du nichtsnutziger Bengel! Es geht sowieso mit dir zu Ende! Endlich! Lord Voldemort wird siegen! So wie es prophezeit wurde!" Nun lachte diese böse Stimme. Wieso lachte sie? Mummy, wieso stand sie nicht auf? Wo war Daddy?_

„_Avada Kedavra!"_

_Grünes, gleißendes Licht, ein heftiger Schmerz an der Stirn. Er schrie, doch sein Schrei wurde von einem unmenschlichen Kreischen überschattet…_

Keuchend wachte Harry auf. Er war klitsch nass, mit Schweiß überzogen – kaltem Schweiß. Er griff sich an seinen pochenden Kopf. Seine Narbe tat weh. Fast so schlimm wie in seinem Traum – Nein! Es war kein Traum! Soviel wusste er. So sehr er auch hoffte, dass es ein Traum war, so sehr wusste er, dass es keiner war. Es war die erste Erinnerung, die er hatte – der Tod seiner Eltern. Wegen dieser Erinnerung war er berühmt. Wegen dieser Erinnerung wurde er von vielen Menschen verehrt. Menschen aus anderen Ländern, Menschen die er nicht kannte, die aber zu glauben schienen, ihn zu kennen. Er wollte nicht erkannt werden, er wollte nicht berühmt für diese furchtbare Nacht sein! Alles was er wollte, war ein ganz normales Leben zu führen. Ein Leben ohne Schmerzen, ein Leben mit einer Familie, ein Leben als ganz normaler sechzehnjähriger Junge.

Er rieb sich noch ein letztes Mal über die pochende Stirn, schwang seine Beine über die Kante seines kaputten Bettes und ging zum Fenster hinüber. Kalte Nachtluft blies ihm ins Gesicht und er seufzte auf.

Heute war sein sechzehnter Geburtstag. Er seufzte erneut. _Geburtstag_, dachte er verächtlich. _Ein Tag wie jeder andere. _Ihm war klar, dass er nicht so denken sollte. Geburtstage sollten eben nicht wie normale Tage sein. Sie waren die Bestätigung dafür, dass er wieder ein Jahr überlebt hatte. Seit dieser finsteren Nacht waren fünfzehn Geburtstage verstrichen. Oh, wie sehr würde er nicht diese Geburtstage aufgeben, nur damit seine Eltern wieder lebten, oder wenigstens mit ihnen dort zu sein, wo sie sich gerade aufhielten.

Ich blickte in den Sternenhimmel hinauf. _Dort oben_, dachte er, _dort oben müssen sie sein. Ob sie wissen, was für ein Tag heute ist? Ob sie an mich denken? _So sehr er Antworten auf diese Fragen wollte, gar brauchte, bekam er keine. Solange er denken konnte bekam er keine Antworten. Er hatte nie fragen dürfen. Und wenn er es jetzt tat bekam er entweder gehässige Blicke von seinen Verwandten als Antwort oder ein verständnisvolles Lächeln zu spüren mit den Worten „_Die Zeit wird kommen, mein Junge, in der du all das verstehen wirst._"

Aber er wollte es jetzt verstehen! Er wollte jetzt Antworten bekommen! Er wollte jetzt ein „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag" bekommen und nicht von irgendwem! Er hatte keine Erinnerung daran, wie es sich anfühlte, die Treppe hinunterzukommen und von freudestrahlenden Eltern in die Arme genommen zu werden. Zu hören, wie stolz sie auf ihn waren und wie sehr sie ihn liebten.

Er blinzelte als eine Sternschnuppe durch den Nachthimmel von Little Whinging zog. Wie sehr er seine Eltern wiedersehen wollte. Egal wo, Hauptsache es geschah! Kopfschüttelnd drehte er sich um.

„Das wird eh nie passieren", sagte er laut. „Sie sind tot! Und werden es auch blieben!"

Er ließ sich auf sein Bett nieder und strich sich über die Stirn. Der Schmerz war verschwunden, als ob es ihn nie gegeben hat.

_Ich werde sie besuchen_, beschloss er, als er sich wieder unter die Decke legte. _Ich werde das Grab der einzigen Menschen besuchen, die mich je geliebt haben!_ Und mit diesem Gedanken schlief er ein. Das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht erinnerte an das, welches er immer trug als ihn seine Eltern umarmten – er war glücklich.


	3. Da, wo alles begann

Da, wo alles begann

„Schluck gefälligst bevor du sprichst", fauchte Hermine einen ihrer besten Freunde an. „Das ist echt widerlich!"

„Du bischt d'ch nu neidich", brummelte Ron um sein Essen herum.

„Wieso zum Teufel sollte ich auf _das _neidisch sein? Ich hab ja immerhin Manieren!"

Harry verdrehte genervt die Augen. Sie waren nun schon fast zwei ganze Monate wieder in Hogwarts und alles was die beiden zustande brachten war ein Streit nach dem anderen. Hermine wollte so langsam anfangen, sich auf die Abschlussprüfungen vorzubereiten, Ron fand das schwachsinnig und sagte das auch. Streit. Hermine wollte, dass sie die Hausaufgaben sofort anfingen und nicht erst im letzten Moment, Ron war dagegen. Streit. Ron stopfte sich den Mund voll, Hermine warf ihm fehlende Tischmanieren vor. Streit.

„Hört doch endlich mal auf, euch die ganze Zeit anzumeckern", Harry seufzte.

„Ach, jetzt bist du auch noch auf seiner Seite, ja? Pff, war ja klar", sie funkelte Harry finster an. „Du kannst ihm auch mal deine Meinung zu seinen Tischmanieren sagen!"

„Hermine, es ist mir total egal, wie Ron isst, solange er mich nicht mit seinem angekauten Essen vollspuckt. Und nein, ich bin nicht immer auf Rons Seite! Tut mir doch mal einen Gefallen und vertragt euch mal ausnahmsweise für zehn Minuten am Stück, ja? Ist das denn zu viel verlangt?"

„Ich bin ja nicht derjenige, der hier immer anfängt rumzumeckern", erwiderte Ron und schob sich eine Bratwurst in den Mund. „Sie schagt ja imma, wasch ia nisch gefälld.."

„Schlucken, Ron!"

Ron wollte gerade zurück fauchen, als Albus Dumbledore sich erhob.

Dumbledore war der Schulleiter von Hogwarts, der Schule für Magie und Zauberei. Er war ein alter Mann mit langem, weißen Haar und einen ebenso weißen Vollbart. Seine hellblauen Augen funkelten amüsiert in die Menge der Schüler, auf die er nun hinabblickte.

„Ich habe eine Ankündigung zu machen", sagte er in einer ruhigen Stimme und lächelte der nun ruhigen Schülerschar zu. „Wie Sie vielleicht alle wissen, hat sich der Termin des nächsten Hogsmead-Wochenendes verschoben."

„Verschoben?", fragte Ron verdattert, nachdem er eine Portion Kartoffeln heruntergeschluckt hatte. „Wie, verschoben?"

„Wenn du mal ab und zu auf's Schwarze Brett schauen und dich informieren würdest, Ronald, wäre dir dieses Wissen schon vor zwei Wochen zuteil geworden", schnaubte Hermine und wandte sich wieder dem Schulleiter zu, der gerade dabei war die Gründe für den Terminwechsel bekannt zu geben.

„Hat die ihre Tage oder wieso ist sie immer so zickig?", Ron wandte sich Harry zu und blickte ihn mit einem fragenden Blick an.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass sowas nicht zwei Monate geht, Ron", antwortete Harry.

„Psst", fuhr Hermine sie an und deutete nach vorne.

„…und da ich es geschafft habe, Mr. Filch davon zu überzeugen, dass ein neuer Hogsmead-Termin besser wäre, als eine gemeinsame Putzaktion, habe ich mich mit dem Kollegium zusammengesetzt und beschlossen, anstelle des kommenden Wochenendes den Donnerstag zu nehmen. Denn wie ich vermute, wäre es mal etwas anderes, an einem besonderen Tag in das kleine Dörfchen zu gehen. Ich bin mir sicher, Madame Rosmerta wird ihren wunderschönen Pub ganz dem Thema des Tages widmen und das sollte man nicht verpassen", Dumbledore schmunzelte und blickte sich in der Großen Halle um. „Nun denn, ich möchte Sie nicht länger aufhalten, diese köstlichen Speisen zu vertilgen!"

Mit diesen Worten setzte er sich wieder an den Lehrertisch und schaufelte sich einen Berg Rührei auf seinen goldenen Teller.

„Halloween in Hogsmead?", fragte Hermine verdutzt. „Das könnte interessant werden. Doch trotz allem verwirrt es mich ein wenig, dass Dumbledore beschlossen hat mitten in der Woche den Ausflug anzusetzen. Findet der dann abends statt oder haben wir dann frei?"

„Ich hoffe auf das letztere", murmelte Ron einem grinsenden Harry zu, der ihm aufrichtig beipflichtete. Hermine hingegen war ganz und gar nicht begeistert.

„Ihr solltet eure Ausbildung ernster nehmen, Jungs! Ein ganzer Tag ohne Unterricht! Was uns da alles an Lernzeit verloren geht! Oh Merlin, ich muss schon mal den Stoff durchgehen! Ich darf nicht hinterher hinken!" Und mit diesen Worten eilte sie aus der Großen Halle, immer noch wild vor sich hin murmelnd. Ihr Teller war noch voll.

„Was die immer mit ihrem Lernen hat", Ron schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. „Und das gute Essen! Sie scheint lieber verhungern zu wollen als sich mal etwas zu entspannen", und schon stand Hermines Teller vor ihm und wurde leer gegessen.

Doch Harry hörte ihm nicht zu. Er hatte schon seit längerem vorgehabt, mit Dumbledore zu sprechen. Halloween war der Todestag seiner Eltern. Es war noch nie ein Tag großer Freude für ihn gewesen, selbst, als er noch nicht wusste, was am 31. Oktober 1981 genau passierte. Er hatte es schon immer im Gefühl gehabt, dass er jemandem Unrecht tat, wenn er sich auf diesen Tag freute.

Er blickte zum Lehrertisch hoch und sah, wie sich Dumbledore gerade daran machte, die Große Halle durch eine Hintertür zu verlassen. Schnell seinen Entschluss fassend stand Harry auf und eilte Dumbledore hinterher.

„Oi! Harry, dein Essen", hörte er Ron empört aufschreien, doch er ignorierte ihn und eilte durch die Hintertür in einen Gang, in dem er zuvor noch nie war.

Verdutzt blieb er stehen. Dumbledore schien auf ihn zu warten.

„Warum begleitest du mich nicht mit in mein Büro, Harry?", fragte er lächelnd, drehte sich um und machte ich den Weg entlang tiefer in ein Labyrinth aus Gängen, von denen Harry noch nicht gewusst hatte.

„Das hier ist eine Art Zusammenführung aller Geheimgänge der Lehrer", sagte Dumbledore, Harrys gewirrten Gesichtsausdruck begutachtend. „Hier kommt man nur mit dem richtigen Passwort rein und das ändert sich leider Gottes jeden Tag", seuftze er und ging an einer Kreuzung nach links.

_Das würde erklären, warum ich sowas noch nie auf der Karte gesehen habe_, dachte Harry und folgte seinem Schulleiter einige weitere Gänge entlang, bis sie vor dem Wasserspeier, der zu Dumbledores Büro führte, standen.

„Meines Wissens hat noch kein Schüler je diese Gänge gesehen. Zischende Zauberdrops."

Mit einem lauten Knarzen schob sich der Wasserspeier zur Seite und offenbarte eine steinerne Wendeltreppe.

Dumbledore führte ihn hoch in sein Büro und deutete auf einen alten, jedoch gemütlich aussehenden Chins-Lehnstuhl, der vor seinem massiven Schreibtisch positioniert war.

„Nun, Harry. Worüber wolltest du mit mir sprechen?", fragte ihn Dumbledore, als Harry sich auf dem Stuhl niederließ.

„Nun, Sir, wissen Sie…", wie sollte er das nur fragen, ohne zu wirken, als ob er eine Extrawurst verlangte? Er wollte doch einfach nur seine Eltern besuchen.

Dumbledore sah ihn geduldig über seine Fingerkuppen hinweg an, die er aneinander gelegt hatte.

„Sir, wie Sie wissen ist Donnerstag der Todestag meiner Eltern und ich wollte wissen, ob ich vielleicht.."

„Ob du vielleicht nach Godric's Hollow reisen und das Grab deiner Eltern besuchen könntest?", fragte Dumbledore mit einem wissenden Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Nun… ähm… ja, Sir", sagte Harry kleinlaut und blickte auf seine Hände hinunter. „Es ist nur so, Sir, dass ich noch nie an ihrem Grab war und ich weiß, dass es eigentlich ein Hogsmead-Ausflug sein soll, aber ich möchte echt gerne… also, ich würde Ihnen sehr dankbar sein, wenn ich… nun ja, Sie wissen schon."

„Nun, Harry, du musst wissen, dass ich dein Anliegen verstehe und mir sehr zu Herzen nehme, jedoch birgt dieser Wunsch auch einige Risiken mit sich."

„Risiken, Sir?", Harry blickte von seinen Händen zu seinem alten Schulleiter hinauf und diesem in die Augen.

„Risiken, Harry. Recht große sogar. Wie du weißt ist Voldemort auf dem Vormarsch."

Harry senkte wieder seinen Kopf. _Natürlich. Was sollte es auch sonst sein_, dachte er ernüchternd. Derjenige, das Monster, was ihn von seinen Eltern getrennt hatte und sie nun auseinander hielt.

„Er möchte immer noch an dich rankommen, Harry. Wenn du nun also einfach nach Godric's Hollow marschieren würdest, ohne jeglichen Schutz, und er davon wissen sollte, dann wärst du in größter Gefahr. Das verstehst du doch sicher, oder?"

„Ja, Sir", murmelte er.

„Und ich bin mir sicher, dass du etwas dagegen hättest, wenn dich Leute aus dem Orden begleiten würden, habe ich Recht?"

„Ja, Sir."

„Und ich bin mir sicher, dass du weißt, dass ich nicht dein Leben auf's Spiel setzen möchte, mein Junge."

„Ja, Sir."

„Nun, wenn wir uns da einig sind…"

Enttäuscht erhob sich Harry und wandte dem Schulleister den Rücken zu. _Einen Versuch war's wert_, dachte er und machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür, als Dumbledore wieder sprach.

„Also, werden wir uns darüber einig sein, eine Möglichkeit zu finden, diesen Ausflug möglich zu machen."

„Sir?", Harry wirbelte herum und starrte Dumbledore aus großen Augen an. Hatte er gerade wirklich zugestimmt? Würde er endlich das Grab seiner Eltern sehen? Freude breitete sich in ihn aus.

„Du hast richtig gehört, Harry", Dumbledore schmunzelte ihn an und bat ihn erneut, sich zu setzen. „Die Frage ist nur, wie können wir deine Sicherheit gewährleisten, ohne dass ein Ordensmitglied dich begleitet", er strich sich gedankenverloren über den Bart.

Harry wagte es nicht zu atmen. Er würde seine Eltern sehen. Er würde mit ihnen sprechen können. Naja, jedenfalls in dem Ausmaß, wie man halt mit einem Grabstein eine Unterhaltung führen konnte, aber er war sich sicher, dass ihn seine Eltern sahen und ihm zuhören würden. Er könnte sein früheres Zuhause besuchen. Sehen, wo er, hätte es Voldemort nicht gegeben, aufgewachsen wäre. Er würde seinem altem Leben etwas näher kommen.

Dumbledore riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Ich denke, es würde auf jeden Fall ein Portschlüssel gebraucht werden", murmelte er und ging zum Fenster hinüber. Er blickte auf die Ländereien von Hogwarts und ging alle Möglichkeiten durch.

Von einem Zauber, der Harry beschützen könnte, wusste er nicht. Er würde aber all seine Bücher noch einmal durchgehen, um diese Möglichkeit sicher auszuschließen oder, was er hoffte, zu widerlegen. Ein Portschlüssel wäre das Mindeste, was er organisieren müsste. Er müsste illegal herbeigeschafft werden. Das Ministerium durfte von Harrys Wunsch, nach Godric's Hollow zurückzukehren, sei es auch nur für einen Tag, nichts wissen. Er war sich sicher, dass Voldemort seine V-Leute im Ministerium positioniert hatte, die Frage war nur wo, in welchen Positionen. Hatten sie viel Macht? Wie viele Kontakte hatten sie innerhalb des Ministeriums? Dumbledore war sich sicher, dass, wenn das Ministerium davon erfahren würde, ebenso Voldemorts Leute davon wüssten und ihrem Lord sofort Bericht erstatten würden. Immerhin kam es nicht häufig vor, dass Harry Potter aus Hogwarts rauskam. Und das unbewacht. Auroren schieden damit auch aus. Doch so wichtig Harrys Sicherheit auch war, es musste einfach eine Möglichkeit geben, ihn ohne Leibwachen nach Hause gehen zu lassen. Er schuldete dem Jungen so viel. Nach all dem Leid, was er ihm aufgebürdet hatte, schuldete er ihm so viel.

Doch wie sollte er das anstellen? Portschlüssel konnte er herstellen, das war kein Problem. Vielleicht Vielsafttrank? Nein, das konnten selbst schwache Zauberer mit dem richtigen Aufspürzauber herausfinden. Und leider musste er zugeben, dass Voldemort keine Tunichtgute nach Godric's Hollow schicken würde, wenn er herausbekäme, dass der Junge, der sein Sturz sein wird, sich gerade dort aufhielt. Nein, Vielsafttrank war keine Option.

Die einzige Möglichkeit war der Tarnumhang von seinem Vater. Dumbledore wusste, dass es sich hierbei um keinen normalen Tarnumhang handelte. Kurz vor James' Tod hatte er diesen gebeten, ihm den Tarnumhang anzuvertrauen, der Umhang, der den Rumtreibern so viel Erfolg eingebracht hatte, ohne je erwischt zu werden. Als Dumbledore ihn in den Händen hatte, wusste er sofort, dass es kein normaler Umhang war. Klar, Tarnumhänge per se waren schwer zu bekommen, geschweige denn bezahlbar. Doch dieser? Er war etwas Besonderes. Das Material fühlte sich nicht so an wie das eines normalen Umhangs, der mit Unaufspürbarkeitszaubern und Unsichtbarkeitsgarn behandelt worden ist. Nein, dieser Stoff war wie Rauch. So zart, dass man ihn kaum spürte. So leicht, dass er dachte, er würde nur Luft in den Händen halten. Er war etwas ganz Einmaliges. Etwas, das von Generation zu Generation weitergegeben wurde. Von Vater zu Sohn, von Mutter zu Tochter.

Die Potters waren eine der ältesten und bedeutendsten Zaubererfamilien seit den Großen Gründern. Dieser Umhang hatte erstaunlichen Wert, rein materiell und historisch gesehen, doch der magische Wert war viel gewaltiger. Es war ein Teil der Heiligtümer des Todes. Ein magisches Artefakt von solch großer Bedeutung, dass es beinahe ungeheuerlich erschien, dass die letzten paar Generationen, die es besaßen, den Umhang zum Streichespielen und Mitternachtsspaziergängen mit ihren Freundinnen benutzt hatten.

Doch dieser Umhang war die einzige Möglichkeit Harry wenigstens etwas Schutz zu bieten. Dazu einen Portschlüssel, damit er auch zurückkam. Und er würde nicht alleine gehen dürfen, doch das sollte sich als kein Problem darstellen. Wie er Harry kannte, würde er Ms. Granger und Mr. Weasley mitnehmen wollen.

Mit diesem Gedanken nickte er kurz und wandte sich zu seinem Schüler um, der immer noch mit großen Augen vor ihm saß und ihn beobachtete.

„Ich habe mich entschieden", sagte er und strich sich erneut über den Bart. „Du kannst nach Godric's Hollow gehen, jedoch nur unter ein paar Bedingungen."

Bei diesen Worten setzte sich Harry gerader hin. Was für Bedingungen? Würden Lehrer mitkommen? _Oh, nein! Bitte nicht._

„Zu allererst möchte ich dich bitten, keinem Mitschüler oder Lehrer davon zu erzählen. Es hat höchste Priorität, dass dieses Wissen unter uns beiden bleibt. Ms. Granger und Mr. Weasley dürfen es erfahren", fügte er hinzu, als er Harrys Gesicht sah. „Ich bin ebenfalls dafür, dass dich deine Freunde begleiten."

„Ich hatte sowieso vor, sie zu fragen, Sir", pflichtete ihm Harry bei. Er würde nach Godric's Hollow gehen! Er würde nach Hause gehen! „Natürlich erst, nachdem ich Sie gefragt hätte", fügte er eilig hinzu.

„Sehr gut. Desweiteren möchte ich persönlich euch nach Godric's Hollow bringen. Ich habe die Möglichkeit aufgrund meines Amtes aus Hogwarts heraus zu apparieren und würde diesen Vorteil gerne zu Nutzen machen. Wäre das in Ordnung, Harry?"

„Natürlich, Sir!"

„Schön. Außerdem möchte ich, dass du deinen Tarnumhang mitnimmst und unter keinen Umständen diesen ablegst. Es kann sein, dass Voldemort trotz allem ein paar seiner Leute in Godric's Hollow patrouillieren lässt und ich möchte nicht, dass sie Wind davon bekommen, dass du dort bist."

„Selbstverständlich, Professor."

„Du bekommst ebenfalls einen Portschlüssel für den Notfall. Falls euch jemand verfolgt oder etwas Unvorhergesehenes passiert möchte ich, dass ihr ohne Fragen zu stellen diesen Portschlüssel aktiviert! Er wird euch hierher in mein Büro bringen. Es ist von großer Bedeutung, dass du das behältst, Harry!"

„Ja, Sir. Das werde ich."

„Gut. Nach vier Stunden werde ich euch am Eingangstor zum Friedhof wieder abholen. Seid pünktlich! Jede weitere Minute ohne Schutz ist gefährlich."

„Ja, Sir."

„In Ordnung. Du kannst nun gehen, Harry. Und vergiss nicht, niemand darf von eurem Halloweenausflug erfahren!"


	4. Godric's Hollow

Godric's Hollow

Nach seinem Gespräch mit Dumbledore vergingen die Tage wie im Flug und ehe er sich versah, war es auch schon der Tag, vor dem er sich gleichsam gefürchtet, aber auch gefreut hatte – Halloween.

Harry wachte wie immer vor seinen Zimmerkameraden auf. Der Uhr auf seinem Nachttisch zufolge war es halb sieben Uhr morgens.

Heute war Halloween. In etwas über drei Stunden würde er mit Hermine und Ron zu Dumbledores Büro gehen, bestückt mit dem Tarnumhang und warmen Mänteln, um zum Grab seiner Eltern zu apparieren. Dass nun der Tag gekommen war, konnte er immer noch nicht fassen. Die ganze letzte Woche über hatte er eine Art Vorfreude auf den 31. Oktober verspürt. Er war nervös gewesen, die Freude war jedoch größer. Er konnte es nicht wirklich beschreiben. Es war ein komisches Gefühl, das er so noch nie zuvor verspürt hatte. Klar, er war schon des Öfteren nervös gewesen. Er wäre dumm, wenn's nicht so wäre. Beachtete man mal die ganzen Situationen, in denen er sich unfreiwillig, leider jedoch allzu häufig befunden hatte, wäre es sehr naiv zu sagen, er wäre nicht nervös gewesen, als er dem Drachen entgegen gegangen war oder im ersten Schuljahr Quirrel. Doch das Gefühl, was er jetzt verspürte war nicht nur Vorfreude und Nervosität, es war Angst. Er hatte Angst davor, das Grab seiner Eltern nicht zu finden, Angst, nichts zu fühlen, wenn er davor stand. Immerhin konnte er sich nicht an seine Eltern erinnern. Einige Dinge wie das Gefühl geborgen zu sein oder einige Erinnerungsfetzen der Stimmen seiner Eltern, die hatte er, jedoch solche Sachen wie ihr Aussehen oder ihr Wesen kannte er nur aus Bildern und Geschichten. Er hatte Angst davor, was ihn erwarten würde, wenn er sein ehemaliges Haus sehen würde. War es in einem so schlimmen Zustand, dass es einzustürzen drohte? Oder konnte er hineingehen? Er wollte es von innen sehen. Vielleicht kamen ja Erinnerungen aus glücklichen Zeiten wieder?

Doch all das konnte er jetzt noch nicht beantworten und wollte es auch gar nicht. Denn das Wissen, dass er bald vor den Trümmern seiner Kindheit stehen sollte, war schon genug, als dass er mit noch mehr hätte fertig werden können.

Ächzend machte Harry sich auf den Weg ins Badezimmer. Eine lange, heiße Dusche würde ihm jetzt gut tun. Als er den Wasserhahn aufdrehte und das heiße Wasser auf seiner Haut spürte, beglückwünschte er sich insgeheim, ein Frühaufsteher zu sein, denn allein die Tatsache, dass er morgens eine heiße Dusche bekam, machte die Müdigkeit wett.

Frisch geduscht und fertig für den Tag – die Haare zu kämmen brachte eh nichts. Wieso scherte er sich eigentlich noch drum, die Bürste immer wieder mit nach Hogwarts zu nehmen? – betrat er um kurz vor acht wieder den Schlafsaal, in dem so langsam das Leben einkehrte. Ron grummelte, als seine nackten Füße den Steinfußboden berührten, Seamus war wie jeden Morgen auf der Suche nach seinen Socken, Dean war an ihm vorbei gelaufen mit einem erleichterten „Na endlich!" und Neville saß verpennt auf dem Bett in einem Schneidersitz und betrachtete die anderen, wie sie ihrer morgendlichen Routine nachgingen.

Kopfschüttelnd machte sich Harry auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum, in dem schon Hermine auf ihn wartete.

„Nervös?", begrüßte sie ihn und deutete auf dem Platz neben ihr.

„Ein bisschen", gab er zu und ließ sich neben ihr auf dem Sofa vor dem Kamin nieder.

„Es wird schon alles klappen. Wirst schon sehen. Wir sind ja bei dir", sie lächelte ihn an und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm. Von dort, wo sie ihn berührte verbreitete sich eine Wärme in seinem ganzen Körper aus und er begann, sich etwas zu entspannen. Keine konnte ihn so beruhigen, wie Hermine es ein ums andere Mal schaffte.

Er war echt froh, sie als Freundin zu haben und dankbar, dass sie und Ron sofort zugestimmt hatten, als er ihnen seinen Plan an dem Abend nach seinem Gespräch in Dumbledores Büro vorgestellt hatte.

„_Da bist du ja endlich", war das Erste, das er an jenem Nachmittag hörte, als er durch das Portraitloch kletterte._

_Ron und Hermine saßen nebeneinander auf dem Sofa vor dem Feuer, Ron mit einem Quidditchmagazin in der Hand, Hermine mit ihren Hausaufgaben. Bei Rons Worten drehte sie sich um und legte ihr Pergament und Feder beiseite. Harry ging zum Kamin und ließ sich auf dem Sessel neben dem Sofa nieder._

„_Ich musste noch was mit Dumbledore besprechen", sagte er und fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht._

„_Und was?", Hermine blickte ihn besorgt an. „Ich hoffe doch, du hast keine Schwierigkeiten."_

„_Nein, nein, alles ist in Ordnung", versicherte ihr Harry. „Nein, ich wollte was mit ihm wegen Halloween besprechen und wollte euch nach eurer Meinung fragen."_

„_Hau raus, man", Ron warf das Magazin auf den Boden vor sich und reckte sich. Hermine warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu, ignorierte ihn dann aber und wandte sich mit interessierter Miene wieder Harry zu._

„_Nun, ihr wisst ja, dass der Hogsmead-Ausflug für Halloween geplant ist und ich wollte…", weiter kam er nicht, denn Ron hatte ein fettes Grinsen aufgesetzt und schlug Harry auf die Schulter._

„…_und du hast klargestellt, dass wir frei kriegen und nicht zum Unterricht müssen? Oh bitte, sag, dass das wahr ist! Ich hab keine Lust auf dieses übergroße Insekt am Donnerstag!"_

„_Ich hab dir schon tausend Mal gesagt, Ronald, dass es total bekloppt war, Wahrsagen weiter zu belegen. Was bringt dir dieses Fach denn überhaupt? Trelawney ist eine Heuchlerin und Wahrsagen ist ein extrem schwammiger Ast der Magie. Selbst Professor Dumbledore ist der Meinung, dass…"_

„_Hermine! Ich kann's jetzt auch nicht mehr ändern, okay?", erwiderte Ron genervt. „Ich brauchte noch ein Fach, um meine Stunden vollzubekommen und in Wahrsagen…"_

„…_kann man ganz einfach seine Note erschwindeln. Ja, ich weiß", sagte Hermine verächtlich. „Ich bin wirklich erleichtert, dass wenigstens einer von euch beiden genug Grips bewiesen hat und dieses sogenannte Fach abgewählt hat."_

„_Ich bin auch froh, dass ich mir nicht mehr anhören muss, dass ich eigentlich schon tot sein müsste, aber das ist nicht das, worüber ich mit euch reden wollte! Wie gesagt, ich war bei Dumbledore, nicht um ihn wegen dem Unterricht auszufragen", Ron stöhnte enttäuscht auf, „sondern um ihn zu fragen, ob ich an Halloween zum Grab meiner Eltern gehen kann."_

„_Oh, Harry!" Hermine blickte ihn mit einem traurigen Lächeln an. „Daran hab ich ja gar nicht gedacht! An deiner Stelle hätte ich auch keine Lust, an so einem Tag mit nach Hogsmead zu kommen. Das ist nur verständlich. Aber, Harry! Es ist unglaublich gefährlich jetzt nach Godric's Hollow zu gehen. Der Ort muss nur so von Todessern wimmeln. Immerhin ist Voldemort", Ron zuckte heftig zusammen, „dort fast gestorben und ihm muss klar sein, dass du irgendwann dorthin zurückkehren möchtest. Was hat Dumbledore denn dazu gesagt?"_

„_Er meinte, es wäre unter einigen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen in Ordnung, dahin zu gehen. Deswegen wollte ich euch beide fragen, ob ihr vielleicht mitkommen möchtet."_

_Hermine strahlte ihn an. „Aber natürlich kommen wir mit! Nicht wahr, Ron?"_

Harry lächelte bei der Erinnerung. Er hatte es zwar nicht zugeben wollen, aber er war sehr erleichtert, als Hermine und Ron zugestimmt hatten. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er es alleine hätte schaffen können, ganz ohne moralischen Beistand. Er hatte echt Glück, sie als Freunde zu haben.

Ein paar Stunden später standen sie vor dem Wasserspeier zu Dumbledores Büro und gaben ihm das Passwort – „Pfefferminzmäuse". Die steinerne Treppe wand sich empor und ehe sie sich's versahen, klopfte Hermine schon kräftig gegen die Tür.

„Herein", kam die Antwort von innen und sie traten in das geräumige Büro des Schulleiters ein.

„Ah! Da sind Sie ja", Dumbledore trug einen lilafarbenen Umhang mit schwarzen, sich bewegenden Fledermäusen drauf. Mit seinen spitzen Schuhen und seinem strahlenden Lächeln sah er etwas wie ein verrückter Weihnachtsmann aus. Die Tatsache, dass er anscheinend einen Schnorchel in der Hand hielt, half nicht wirklich, den ersten Eindruck zu entkräften.

„Das hier", er wedelte mit dem Schnorchel in der Luft herum, „ist Ihr Notfallportschlüssel, falls etwas Unvorhergesehenes passieren sollte, was ich allerdings weder hoffe noch annehme. Nun gut, ich nehme an, Mr. Potter hat Sie beide über den Plan aufgeklärt?" Dumbledore blickte ihnen über seine Halbmondbrille hinweg entgegen.

„Ja, Sir, das hat er", Hermine nahm Harrys Hand und drückte sie leicht.

„Sehr schön. Dann bitte ich Sie, mich fest am Arm zu halten, damit ich Sie nach Godric's Hollow bringen kann. Aber zunächst sollten sie den Portschlüssel sicher verstauen", er reichte Hermine den Schnorchel, die diesen sofort schrumpfte und in ihrer Jackentasche verstaute. „Um ihn zu aktivieren, müssen Sie ihn alle drei festhalten und alle das Passwort sagen. Dieses lautet ‚Rückzug'. Einfach zu merken. Und nicht vergessen, bleiben sie unter allen Umständen zusammen. Verstanden?" Sie nickten. „Nun denn, sind Sie bereit?"

Dumbledore streckte seine Arme aus und das Trio hielt sich an ihnen fest.

„Auf drei. Eins, zwei…" Harry spürte ein unangenehmes Ziehen am Bauchnabel und eher er sich's versah wurde er durch einen unsichtbaren Schlauch gezogen. Alles war schwarz um ihn herum, er konnte weder atmen noch sehen, doch als er gerade dachte, er müsste ersticken, stießen seine Füße auf harten Grund auf und kalte Luft nahm ihm erneut den Atem. Seine Knie gaben nach und er stürzte zu Boden. Als er sich ächzend wieder aufrappelte, war das Erste, was er sah eine alte Kirche, daneben ein noch älterer Friedhof.

Sie waren in Godric's Hollow.


	5. Alles, was bleibt, sind Erinnerungen

Alles was bleibt, sind die Erinnerungen

Mary Potter blinzelte, als ihr die Sonne ins Gesicht schien. Wenn man sich nur auf die Sonne konzentrierte, hätte man denken können, es wäre nicht Ende Oktober, sondern mitten im Sommer. Beachtete man jedoch noch andere Sachen, als nur die Sonne, sah man das welke Laub auf dem Rasen der Ländereien, die kahlen Bäume, den eiskalten Wind, der die Äste der totaussehenden Bäume erzittern ließ und der trotz der Sonne graue Himmel. Es war Herbst.

Mary hatte nichts gegen Herbst. Sie mochte es, mit den Stiefeln das Laub vor sich herzuschieben. Sie war der Ansicht, dass die toten Blätter auf dem Boden der Schnee des Herbstes waren. Sie mochte diese Jahreszeit. Wäre da nur nicht Halloween.

Heute vor genau fünfzehn Jahren war ihr großer Bruder gestorben. Sie hatte ihn noch nicht einmal kennengelernt, denn sie war zu der Zeit noch nicht einmal geplant gewesen. Ihre Eltern hatten ihr viele Geschichten über Harry erzählt. Man mochte vielleicht denken, dass über ein gerade einmal eineinhalb Jahre altes Baby nicht wirklich große Geschichten existieren konnten und obwohl es im Prinzip so war, lohnte es sich jedes Mal ihren Eltern dabei zuzuhören und zuzusehen, wenn sie das Fotoalbum mit den Babyfotos aus Harrys altem Zimmer holten und ihr vom ersten Schluckauf bis zum ersten Wort alles erzählten, was so viele Jahre zuvor ihr Lebensinhalt gewesen ist. Selbst, wenn ein Baby keine großen Errungenschaften hatte leisten können, jedoch zu sehen, wie die Traurigkeit aus den Augen und Gesichtszügen ihrer Eltern wich, waren die Stunden der Erzählungen allen Male wert.

Jedes Jahr im Juli begannen ihre Eltern sich erneut Gedanken über die Vergangenheit zu machen. Harry war am 31. Juli geboren wurden und jedes Jahr wünschten sich ihre Eltern, sich Gedanken um Geschenkideen machen zu können, wie groß die Party ausfallen würde und ob Harry vielleicht zu dieser Zeit, würde er noch leben, eine Freundin gehabt hätte.

Wenn Mary beim wöchentlichen Einkauf mitging, konnte sie um diese Jahreszeit immer sehen, wie ihre Mutter länger als normal in der Süßwarenabteilung stand, wie ihr Vater gedankenverloren auf ein Sportmagazin starrte… Doch Halloween war noch schlimmer als der 31. Juli. Halloween galt seit jeher als der Tag, an dem ihr Leben eine drastische Wendung hatte nehmen müssen, an dem einer ihrer besten Freunde ihr Vertrauen missbraucht hatte, was schließlich im Tod ihres einzigen Bruders geendet hatte.

Ihre Eltern hatten es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, ihr klarzumachen, dass sie einen Bruder gehabt hatte. Überall standen Fotos von und mit ihm herum – Fotos von einer strahlenden Lily Potter mit ihrem neugeborenen Sohn auf dem Arm im Krankenhausbett, Fotos von einem hochroten James Potter, der versuchte, seinen Sohn in einen Hochstuhl zu setzen, Fotos von einem kleinen schwarzhaarigen Jungen, der lachend auf einem Spielzeugbesen quer durch das Wohnzimmer flog, ihr Dad auf seinen Fersen, im Hintergrund eine schreiende Mutter und ein lachender Patenonkel. Und Bilder von eben diesem kleinen Jungen mit schwarzen, wild abstehenden Haaren, großen, smaragdfarbenen Augen und einem breiten, zahnlosen Grinsen.

Obwohl Mary ihren Bruder nie persönlich gekannt hatte, hatte sie trotz allem das Gefühl, ihn gekannt zu haben und genau das war der Wunsch ihrer Eltern gewesen, so dachte sie sich. Die Erinnerung an dem ältesten Potter-Spross sollte nie verblassen, egal, wie schmerzhaft sie auch war.

Mary schlug die Decke beiseite und reckte sich. Heute würde ein anstrengender Tag werden. Sie hatte vor Beginn des Schuljahres mit Professor Dumbledore gesprochen, um ihn um einen freien Tag zu bitten. Normalerweise, so hatte er gesagt, würde er keine Ausnahmen machen, was Schüler anging, jedoch hatte er bereits mit ihren Eltern gesprochen und ihnen gesagt, sie könnte am heutigen Tage über das Flohnetzwerk nach Godric's Hollow reisen, um dort mit ihren Eltern das Grab ihres Bruders zu besuchen.

Mit einem lauten Gähnen machte Mary sich auf den Weg zum Badezimmer. Nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche, so beschloss sie, müsste sie wacher sein, als sie es im Moment war.

Keine ganze Stunde später fand sie sich frisch geduscht, satt und dick in ihrem Wintermantel gehüllt im Büro des Schulleiters. Sie nahm etwas Flohpulver vom Kaminsims, verabschiedete sich vom Schulleiter und verschwand mit einem lauten „Godric's Hollow, Krone's Unterschlupf" in den smaragdgrünen Flammen.

Im Wohnzimmer in Godric's Hollow warteten schon ihre Eltern auf sie. Als sie durch den Kamin gestolpert war, von James wieder auf die Beine gehoben wurde und sich vom Ruß befreit hatte, machten sie sich schweigend auf den Weg zum Friedhof neben der Kirche. Es war eine sehr alte Kirche, vielleicht aus dem dreizehnten Jahrhundert, der Friedhof jedoch wirkte noch älter. Die Grabsteine, die kreuz und quer in ihm verteilt lagen waren teilweise schon so verwittert, dass man mit Glück noch die Form der Grabmäler erkennen konnte. Bei einigen der neueren konnte man Namen sehen oder Sprüche, die Verwandte und Freunde dort hatten einmeißeln lassen. Je tiefer man in den Friedhof ging, desto ruhiger wurde es. Die Geräusche aus den einzelnen Geschäften, die es in Godric's Hollow gab, erstarben so langsam, die Vögel waren nicht mehr zu hören, ebenso wenig die Spaziergänger, die an der Kirche entlang kamen. _Alles in allem wirkt hier alle tot, selbst wenn es lebt_, dachte Mary griesgrämig und eilte ihren Eltern hinterher, die nun einige Reihen vor ihr stehen geblieben waren.

Ihre Mutter hatte Tränen in den Augen und murmelte in einer weichen Stimme etwas dem Grabstein zu. Ihr Vater drehte sich um und deutete ihr mit einem traurigen Lächeln, näher zu kommen. Sie ging langsam auf den Marmorstein zu und schaute betreten auf dessen Inschrift.

Hier ruht

Harry James Potter

Geboren am 31. Juli 1980

Gestorben am 31. Oktober 1981

Du wirst immer geliebt werden

_Harry_, Mary blinzelte, _ich weiß, ich hab dich nie kennengelernt, aber ich weiß, dass du ein toller Bruder gewesen wärst. Mum und Dad erzählen viel von dir. Immer, wenn sich Mum über Dad's Haare aufregt, weil weder er noch sie es je schaffen, dass sie mal das machen, was sie machen sollen, denke ich an ihre Geschichten zurück, in denen Dad freudestrahlend mir Bilder von einem kleinen, süßen Jungen mit Horrorhaaren gezeigt hat und mir stolz erzählt hat, dass du seine Haare geerbt hast. Ich durfte Mum nie erzählen, wie sehr ihn das immer gefreut hat. Ich glaube, insgeheim möchte er, dass weder Mum's Zauber – die echt gut sind, sag ich dir – oder ihre Tränke – die wahrscheinlich noch besser sind – je was an dem Chaos auf seinem Kopf etwas ändern. Ich glaube, selbst wenn er der erste von euch beiden mit solchen Haaren war, erinnert er sich nur noch stärker an dich, wenn er morgens in den Spiegel schaut. Du würdest ihm jetzt wohl erstaunlich ähnlich sehen. Ich glaube sogar, Mum hätte Schwierigkeiten, euch beide auseinander zu halten. Stell dir mal vor, was du dann alles hättest anstellen können und Dad hätte den Ärger deswegen bekommen!_ Mary lächelte durch ihre Tränen hindurch. _Aber ich kann nur vermuten, wie es gewesen wäre, stimmt's? Vielleicht wärst du auch kein Rumtreiber geworden, sondern hättest es ertragen müssen, wenn ich dir die Schuld in die Schuhe geschoben hätte. Vielleicht hätten wir uns daraufhin dann gestritten und ich hätte dir verletzende Sachen an den Kopf geworfen, die mir hinterher total leid getan hätten. Aber wir hätten uns streiten können. Ich hätte einen Bruder gehabt._

James hatte den Arm um Lily gelegt und flüsterte ihr beruhigende Worte zu. Halloween war der schwerste Tag im Jahr. Das wusste er, er bereitete sich darauf vor, doch jedes Mal, so wirkte es, wenn er vor dem Grab seines Sohnes stand, brach seine ganze Welt um ihm herum zusammen. Die Trauer saß immer noch tief und der Verlust fühlte sich noch immer frisch an. Und so sehr er sich wünschte, dass der Schmerz nachließ, so sehr sollte er ihn auch spüren. Er war eine ständige Erinnerung an den Verlust und den Verrat, den sie erleben mussten und den Harry mit seinem Leben bezahlen musste. Er machte sich selbst unwahrscheinliche Vorwürfe, nicht an Wurmschwanz gedacht zu haben, als es hieß, im Orden gäbe es einen Spion. Er hatte es für unmöglich gehalten, dass einer seiner besten Freunde zu so etwas im Stande war.Oh, wie hatte er sich geirrt_. _Und er, James, hatte ihm auch noch in die Karten gespielt. Vor all diesen Jahren war er es gewesen, der Peter gebeten hatte, auf Harry aufzupassen, während er und Lily zu Dumbledore gegangen waren. Er war es gewesen, der Peter ins Haus eingeladen und ihm Harry praktisch in die Arme gelegt hatte, ihm die Verantwortung der Sicherheit Harrys übertragen hatte, wenn auch nur für ein paar Stunden, die sich später als ein paar zu viele Stunden rausgestellt hatten. Hätte er Dumbledore nicht einfach einen Patronus schicken können mit der Bitte, sie zu besuchen, um mit ihnen Geschäftliches zu besprechen? War das denn so schwer gewesen? So hätten sie nie Peter herüberholen müssen und hätten Harry nicht an einen größenwahnsinnigen, mordlustigen Irren verloren.

„Es tut mir leid, Harry", war alles, was er dieses Jahr zu seinem Sohn sagte.

Neben ihm schluchzte seine Frau auf und flüsterte dem Grab liebende Worte zu, genauso, wie es auf dem Grabstein stand. Harry wusste, so war sich James sicher, dass er geliebt wurde. Selbst, wenn sie ihm das nun nicht mehr persönlich sagen konnten, ihm zeigen konnten, so konnte James sich jedes Jahr für seinen Fehler bei seinem Sohn entschuldigen und um Vergebung bitten. Und irgendwann würde auch er seinen Seelenfrieden finden.

„Komm", sagte er leise und nahm Lily in den Arm. „Lasst uns nach Hause gehen."

Zu Hause angekommen, ging eine emotional ausgelaugte Lily Potter in den ersten Stock und schloss sich in dem Raum ein, der kaum betreten wurde. Er hatte die Aura eines Schreins, so fand Mary, eines heiligen Raumes, den man nicht mit alltäglichen Sachen verunreinigen durfte. Lily setzte sich in den Schaukelstuhl, der neben der Krippe stand, hob einen Stoffhirschen hoch und drückte ihn fest an sich. Wenn sie sich in dem Raum umgeblickt hatte, so hätte sie ihn so vorgefunden, wie er in jener Nacht gewesen wäre. Sie hatten im Andenken an ihren Sohn nichts an diesem Raum geändert. Selbst der Spielzeugbesen von Harry stand noch in der Ecke. Als Mary im richtigen Alter gewesen war, hatte sie einen eigenen bekommen. Harrys Sachen waren Harrys Sachen und sie wurden nicht weitergegeben. Selbst wenn es sich bei dem Kind um seine kleine Schwester handelte.

Lily atmete den Geruch des Stofftieres tief ein. Er roch schon seit langen Jahren nicht mehr nach ihrem Baby, doch sie bildete sich gerne den sauberen, lieblichen Geruch ihres Erstgeborenen ein. Er war für immer in ihr Gedächtnis gebrannt, da war sie sich sicher. Sie konnte noch wie am Tag seiner Geburt den Duft riechen, ihn mit dem lachenden Kind verbinden. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf ihre Lippen. Sie würde Harry nie vergessen. Selbst wenn sie es wollte, würde sie es nicht können. Und darauf war sie stolz. Harry war und würde immer ein Teil der Familie bleiben, selbst, wenn er nicht körperlich anwesend war, so war er doch in ihren Gedanken und Herzen am leben.

Im Erdgeschoss saßen James und seine Tochter am Küchentisch. Beide hatten eine heiße Tasse Tee in den Händen und hingen ihren Gedanken nach.

Lily schloss sich immer länger in Harrys altem Zimmer ein. Sie litt immer mehr im Inneren und das gefiel James überhaupt nicht. Er litt genauso wie sie und das war ihr klar. Wieso verschloss sie sich so nach all den Jahren? Hatte sie die Befürchtung, abgewiesen zu werden, weil sie schon seit eineinhalb Jahrzehnten trauerten und dachte deshalb, sie müsste langsam darüber hinweg sein? Doch James konnte Fortschritte sehen. Im ersten Jahr hatten sie selbst Schwierigkeiten bei alltäglichen Dingen gehabt. Lily war spontan beim Abwasch in Tränen ausgebrochen, James hatte sich nicht in der Lage gefühlt, sie zu trösten, ihr Geborgenheit zu geben. Doch das hatte sich geändert. Sie hatten gelernt, ihren Schmerz zu teilen und einander erneut zu vertrauen. Ein Jahr später hatten sie eine zweite Chance glücklich zu werden. Ihre Tochter wurde geboren und James schwor sich, als er Mary Lillian Potter das erste Mal in den Armen hielt, dass er alles nur Erdenkliche tun werde, um nicht noch einen Grabstein aussuchen zu müssen. Nicht für seine Tochter!

Mary blickte in ihre Tasse mit nun kaltem Tee. Ihre Mutter hatte sich vor zwei Stunden in Harrys Zimmer verschanzt und sie hatte seitdem nicht mehr gehört. Der Raum im ersten Stock war ein guter Platz zum nachdenken, sie selbst war des Öfteren dort drin gewesen und ihr war klar, dass ihre Mutter jetzt ein wenig Zeit für sich brauchte, doch zwei Stunden waren doch genug Zeit, oder etwa nicht? Sie wollte nicht, dass sie sich einschloss – nicht nur in dem Zimmer, nein, auch innerlich. Das war nicht gut für sie. Sie würde krank werden.

Doch dann geschah etwas, was beide – Vater und Tochter – von den Stühlen riss und zur Treppe laufen ließ. Ein Knall, ein Schrei und dann Totenstille.


	6. Verlorene Kindheit

Verlorene Kindheit

„Das ist also Godric's Hollow!"

„Ron! Verdammt nochmal, komm sofort unter den Umhang", fauchte Hermine und steckte ihren Kopf unter besagten Tarnumhang hervor. Harry verdrehte die Augen. „Komm sofort hier her!"

„Jahaaa", leierte Ron genervt und schlurfte zu der Stelle hin, wo Hermines Kopf etwas über eineinhalb Meter über dem Boden schwebte. „Meine Güte, Herms. Hier ist kein Schwein zu sehen. Schalt mal 'nen Gang runter, ja?"

„Einen Gang runterschalten? _Ich _soll einen Gang runterschalten? Sag mal, geht's noch? Voldemort läuft irgendwo dort draußen rum und _du _sagst mir allen Ernstes ich soll… tickst du noch sauber?", zischte Hermine und drehte sich ganz langsam mit funkelnden Augen Ron zu. „Wir sind im Krieg, falls du das noch nicht mitbekommen hast, Ronald!"

„Stell dich mal nicht so an, Hermine! Ich glaube wohl kaum, dass Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer hier gleich um die Ecke marschiert kommt, um etwas frische Luft zu schnappen."

„Hört ihr beide mal auf, euch andauernd zu streiten?", fuhr Harry sie beide an, als Hermine gerade zum Angriff ansetzte. „Wir sind hier, damit ich zum allerersten Mal in meinem Leben wissentlich meine Eltern besuchen kann und zu dem Haus gehen kann, wo ich eventuell meine Kindheit verbracht hätte, wäre sie nicht von einem mordlustigen Verrückten zerstört worden! Also bitte, um Merlins Willen, halten eure Klappe und vertragt euch wenigstens jetzt! Ich hab echt schon genug im Kopf, als dass ich auch noch mit euren ständigen Streitereien klar kommen kann oder will, kapiert?"

Hermine blinzelte Harry an und sah zu Ron hinüber, der keine zehn Zentimeter von ihr entfernt stand. „Ja, natürlich. 'Tschuldigung, Harry. Du hast Recht. Das war dumm von uns."

„Das war es allerdings. Wenn man mal die Tatsache ignoriert, dass hier hinter jeder Ecke ein Todesser stehen kann und ihr euch hier ein Schreiduell liefert. Wir haben nur vier Stunden Zeit und ich möchte diese vier Stunden sinnvoll nutzen. Bitte. Also lasst uns gehen." Mit diesen Worten drehte Harry sich auf dem Absatz um und machte sich in einem langsamen Tempo, damit keiner von ihnen den Tarnumhang verlor, auf den Weg zum Friedhofstor.

Das Tor war ebenso alt, wie der Friedhof an sich. Überwuchert mit verwelkten Rosenranken, quietschte es im leichten Wind, der durch das Dörfchen wehte. Sie mussten sehr aufpassen, dass der Tarnumhang sich nicht in den Dornen der Rosen verfang. Langsamen Tempos ging das Trio unter dem Umhang versteckt durch die Reihen der Grabsteine. Die älteren, die so aussahen, als ob sie beinahe auseinander fielen, waren achtlos kreuz und quer über dem Boden verteilt. Je tiefer sie jedoch in den Friedhof vordrangen, desto deutlicher wurde eine Organisation der Gräber sichtbar. Namen wie Johnsson oder Bell schossen ihnen ins Auge und ließen Platz für Vermutungen, dass dieses Dörfchen schon seit längerer Zeit Zaubererfamilien beherbergte, ebenfalls welche, die sie aus Hogwarts kannten oder zu kennen glaubten. Ab und zu blieben sie stehen, um einen Namen genauer zu lesen, gingen jedoch enttäuscht weiter, wenn sie nicht Potter sondern Pondsman oder Pollkins lasen.

Harry bemühte sich unter allen Umständen ruhig zu bleiben. Mit jedem Mal, das sie stehen blieben, weil einer von ihnen ein ‚P' oder sogar ein ‚Po' auf einen der Grabsteine auszumachen glaubte, wurde er nervöser. Sein Herz hämmerte gegen seine Brust und er hatte das Gefühl langsam aber sicher etwas an Lungenvolumen einbüßen zu müssen.

Hermine drehte sich zu Harry, um ihn zu fragen, ob er vielleicht irgendwann von Sirius oder Remus gehört hatte, ob sie schon einmal das Grab von Lily und James Potter besucht hatten und somit nebenbei erwähnt hatten, wo ungefähr es zu finden war, als sie Harrys Mimik sah. Sie folgte den Weg seiner Augen und erblickte einen großen Grabstein aus reinstem Marmor ein paar Meter von ihnen entfernt. Sie blickte Harry an und nahm seine Hand in ihre. Er drehte sich zu ihr und sah ihr in die Augen. Grün in braun. Hermine hatte schon immer gefunden, dass Harry sein Herz jedem offen legte, den er kannte, ob er es merkte oder nicht. In diesen wunderschönen hellgrünen Augen konnte sie in diesem Moment eine Menge an Emotionen sehen, die ein ums andere Mal von einer weiteren abgelöst wurden. Es geschah so schnell, dass sie die einzelnen Emotionen nicht hätte benennen können, doch sie waren da. Doch eine blieb immer vorhanden. Angst. Harry Potter, der Auserwählte, der Junge, der überlebte und im Alter von etwas über einem Jahr den gar stärksten und angsteinflößendsten dunklen Zauberer der letzten fünf Dekaden zum Sturz gebracht hatte, hatte Angst. Doch vor ihr stand nicht der Auserwählte. Vor ihr stand Harry. Ein Junge, der gleich zum ersten Mal vor das Grab seiner Eltern treten würde. Und sie würde ihm bestehen.

Hermine nahm Harrys Hand in ihre und drückte sie leicht. Harry blickte hinunter und lächelte traurig. Hermine war für ihn da. Sie war immer für ihn da. Er musste das nicht alleine durchmachen.

Er nahm einen beruhigenden Atemzug und ging unsicher auf das Marmorgrab zu. Als er davor stand stockte ihm der Atem.

Hier ruhen

James Charlus Potter Lily Margret Potter

Geboren am

27. März 1960 30. Januar 1960

Gestorben am

31. Oktober 1981 31. Oktober 1981

Der letzte Feind, der besiegt werden wird, ist der Tod

„Der letzte Feind, der besiegt werden wird, ist der Tod", flüsterte Harry, als er auf das Grab seiner Eltern hinunterblickte.

„Über den Tod hinaus soll das heißen, nehme ich an", sagte Hermine leise und umfasste seinen Arm mit ihrer freien Hand.

_Das ist es also_, dachte Harry und blinzelte. _Das Grab meiner Eltern_. Er stand vor den sterblichen Überresten seiner Eltern, die jetzt wahrscheinlich nur noch Knochen waren, wenn überhaupt. Ohne jegliche Ahnung, dass ihr lebendiger Sohn nun vor ihnen stand, atmend, aus Fleisch und Blut, und sie in diesem Moment so sehr vermisste, dass er beinahe wünschte, er würde dort neben ihnen liegen. Vergraben in der kalten Erde mit ihnen an seiner Seite. Nein, in diesem Moment wünschte er sich das sogar von ganzem Herzen. Er wollte bei seinen Eltern sein. Physisch. Er wollte sie in seiner Nähe wissen.

Er zuckte zusammen, als er Hermines Hand an seinem Gesicht spürte. Bis zu diesem Moment hatte er nicht gemerkt, dass er weinte. Ron stand hinter Hermine, mit einem betretenen Gesichtsausdruck auf dem Gesicht und nickte ihm zu. Sie verstanden ihn nicht. Sie konnten ihn nicht verstehen. Wie auch? Sie hatten Familie, Ron hatte Geschwister, sie waren in einem zu Hause aufgewachsen, etwas, das Harry bis Hogwarts nicht kannte. Sie waren geliebt worden und hatten Geborgenheit erfahren, wie es sich anfühlte, gewollt zu werden. Er wurde noch nicht einmal akzeptiert. Er wurde sein Leben lang nur geduldet. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob es sich an seinem elften Geburtstag in der Zaubererwelt großartig geändert hatte. Immerhin verlangte jeder einzelne von ihnen, dass er endlich dem größten dunklen Magier ein Ende bereitete, obwohl er selbst es nicht wusste, ob er das konnte. Jeder verlangte von ihm bis zum Tod zu kämpfen, sich zu opfern für so viele Menschen, die für ihn namenslos waren und doch war die Zaubererwelt der Ort, wo er das erste Mal in seinem Leben Freunde hatte. Wo er das erste Mal in seinem Leben erfahren hatte, wie es sich anfühlte, gemocht zu werden.

Hogwarts, die Zaubererwelt war sein zu Hause und jeder, der ein solches hatte, machte alles, damit es nicht zu Schaden kommen würde. Und er würde das auch tun, ob nun jeder dies bereits von ihm verlangte, war egal. Er selbst hatte beschlossen, alles Menschenmögliche zu tun, um seinem zu Hause eine Zukunft zu geben. Mit ihm oder ohne ihm.

Harry lächelte seine Freunde an. „Danke, dass ihr hier seid", flüsterte er und wurde im nächsten Moment von Hermine in eine Umarmung gezogen. „Natürlich sind wir bei dir", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr und strich ihm durch die Haare. „Natürlich sind wir hier." Es wurde alles zu viel für Harry. Die Eindrücke des Dorfes, das Wissen, dass seine Eltern diese Straßen vor einigen Jahren lachend entlang gegangen sind, vielleicht sogar mit ihm im Kinderwagen, händehaltend, und nun tot vor ihm, brachten ihn dazu, etwas zu tun, was er sonst nie tat. Er ließ seine Tränen zu. Er ließ seine Trauer zu, seine unerträgliche Trauer über alles, was in seinem noch kurzen Leben passiert war. Er trauerte um den Verrat an seinen Eltern, um den Tod seiner Eltern, er trauerte um die Zwiespalt, die nach Halloween 1981 zwischen Remus und Sirius entstand. Aber vor allem trauerte er um seine verlorene Kindheit.

Sie standen in einander geschlungen da, was sich anfühlte wie Stunden. Harry wischte sich über die Augen und lächelte seinen beiden besten Freunden zu. So langsam sollten sie sich auf den Weg machen. Mit einem letzten Blick auf das Grab, auf das Ron einen Strauß Lilien gelegt hatte, als Harry in Hermines Armen weinte, sagte er „Bis bald, Mum, Dad. Ich vermisse euch." Und wandte sich um, schlang seinen linken Arm um Hermines Schultern, seinen rechten um Rons und gemeinsam verließen sie den Friedhof, um sich auf die Suche nach Harrys Elternhaus zu machen.

Auf der Straße angekommen wandten sie sich nach rechts den Weg runter, an der Kirche vorbei in die Dunkelheit, die nur von einigen wenigen altmodischen Straßenlaternen unterbrochen wurde. Nach einigen Minuten Stille sahen sie vor sich einen Platz, anscheinend der Kern des Dorfes Godric's Hollow. Der Platz war mit Holpersteinen gepflastert und wenn man von oben auf ihn hinunter geguckt hätte, so dachte Harry, wäre er das Zentrum einer Sonne gewesen, denn in regelmäßigen Abständen führten Straßen zu ihm, jeweils mit zwei Laternen umgeben. Zwischen den einzelnen Laternen und Straßen befanden sich elegant aussehende metallene Bänke, die alle zur Mitte des Platzes ausgerichtet waren. Dort stand ein altes Kriegerdenkmal. Ein Würfel, auf dem ein Mann mit Gewähr stand. Auf dem Würfel, so konnte man erkennen, waren Namen eingelassen. _Wahrscheinlich die im Weltkrieg gefallenen britischen Soldaten_, dachte Harry und wollte schon weitergehen, als Hermine plötzlich aufkeuchte und stehen blieb.

„Was ist?", fragte Ron leicht genervt und blickte zum Kriegerdenkmal, auf das Hermine mit einem zitternden Finger deutete und schluckte. Harry folgte ihren Blicken und sah mit vor Schock aufgerissenen Augen, dass es gar kein Kriegerdenkmal war. Vor ihm stand kein großer Steinwürfel mit eingravierten Namen. Nein, vor ihm stand das Abbild eines jungen Paares mit ihrem Kind auf dem Arm. Der Mann hatte einen Arm um die Hüfte der Frau geschlungen, den anderen um ihren Bauch. Die Frau war ihm etwas zugeneigt und trug einen kleinen Jungen auf dem Arm, welchen sie auf ihrer Hüfte abgestützt hatte, um dessen Gewicht besser balancieren zu können. Beide hatten ein stolzes Lächeln auf ihren Gesichtern. Harry blinzelte. Er kannte dieses Paar! Der Mann hatte zerzaustes Haar und eine runde Brille, die ihm schief auf der Nase saß. Er war etwas größer als die Frau, welche beinahe hüftlanges Haar hatte und ihn anlächelte.

„Harry!" Hermine zupfte an seinem Ärmel. „Sind das…"

„Meine Eltern", Harry konnte es nicht glauben. Dort vor ihm stand eine Statue von seinen Eltern und ihm selbst! Ein Denkmal an die wohl berühmteste Familie der letzten fünfzig Jahre, wenn nicht sogar noch mehr. Es war ein komisches Gefühl, sich dort in Stein gemeißelt zu sehen, selbst wenn er noch ein Kleinkind zu diesem Zeitpunkt war.

„Gehen wir weiter", flüsterte er und wandte sich von der Statue ab. Nach ein paar Schritten drehte er sich noch einmal um, an der Stelle des Denkmals für die Potters stand nun wieder der Würfel mit den Namen. Es war eindeutig verzaubert.

Sie gingen eine der Straßen lang, Harry hatte sie willkürlich gewählt, da keuchte Hermine erneut auf.

„Was ist?", fragte Harry nervös, doch Hermine, wieder ungewöhnlich still, zeigte auf ein Haus am Ende der Straße, oder zumindest war es mal ein Haus gewesen. Dort hinten, am rechten Ende stand eine Ruine mit zugewuchertem Garten und sehr verfallen. Das Wetter hatte ihr übel zugespielt.

„Das sieht ja ziemlich mitgenommen aus. Als würde es beim nächsten Windhauch einstürzen", murmelte Ron und ging mit den anderen beiden auf das verfallene Haus zu.

Vor dem verrosteten Gartentor blieb das Trio stehen und ließ alles auf sich einwirken. Harrys Augen huschten über die Szenerie vor ihm. Ein Haus – _sein_ Haus, verfallen, marode, mitgenommen, der einst schöne Garten zerstört. Die Natur hatte sich diesen Teil des Grundstückes bereits vollends zurückgeholt. Überall lagen Holzteile herum, die wohl, so bemerkte Harry mit einem Stechen im Magen, aus dem Loch im ersten Stock stammen mussten. Dort war es also geschehen. Dort hatte Voldemort versucht, ihn zu töten und war dabei beinahe selbst gestorben. Doch Harry reichte es nicht, sich das Haus nur von außen anzusehen. Er wollte hinein gehen. Er wollte sehen, wie es aussah, wie es einmal ausgesehen hatte, ob er sich an etwas erinnerte, ob er die Stellen, an denen seine Eltern gestorben waren, um ihn zu beschützen, erkannte. Er wollte wissen, ob irgendwelche Gegenstände sich noch in diesem Haus befanden – alte Fotos, Spielsachen, egal was.

Er streckte die Hand nach dem Tor aus und stieß es auf. Vor ihm stieg ein verwittertes Schild empor, auf dem viele Neugierige und Touristen Nachrichten hinterlassen hatten. Einige wünschten ihm Glück, andere hingegen hatten nur ihren Namen hinterlassen.

„Wow, ich will da auch was drauf schreiben", sagte Ron begeistert und zückte seinen Zauberstab.

„Sie hätten das Gedächtnisschild nicht beschmutzen sollen und du wirst das auch nicht tun, Ronald", fuhr Hermine Ron an und warf ihm einen mörderischen Blick zu.

„Warum das denn nicht? Wenn andere das gemacht haben, bin ich doch nicht der Erste! Außerdem muss ich das festhalten, dass ich an so einem coolen Ort war! Oh, man! Fred und George werden so neidisch sein! Keiner wird mir das glauben!"

Harry senkte seinen Kopf. Hatte Ron das gerade ernsthaft gesagt?

Hermine öffnete ihren Mund und schloss ihn wieder, öffnete ihn wieder, nur um ihn wieder zu schließen. Mit jedem Mal wurde sie röter im Gesicht. „Das ist der Ort, an dem Harrys Eltern ermordet wurden, Ronald Weasley", ihre Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. „Das hier ist alles andere als _cool_! Hier hat Harry seine Familie verloren!" Ungläubig starrte sie Ron an und schüttelte ganz langsam den Kopf. „Ich glaub's einfach nicht."

Ron riss seine Augen auf. „Oh, verdammt! Oh, tut mir… oh, Merlin, Harry! Daran hab ich gar nicht… Oh, das tut mir leid!" Harry blickte Rons entsetztes Gesicht an.

„Sei froh, dass du so etwas vergessen kannst", und mit diesen Worten warf er den Tarnumhang ab und ging mit großen Schritten auf die angelehnte Haustür zu.

„Harry!" Hermine schlug Ron ein letztes Mal gegen den Kopf und eilte mit dem Tarnumhang im Arm Harry hinterher, der nun im Flur des Hauses stand und sich umsah.

Der Flur war komplett zerstört. Brandflecken an den Wänden, am Boden und einige an der verfärbten Decke konnten teilweise noch gut erkannt werden. Das Treppengeländer hatte anscheinend während des Kampfes, den sich James Potter mit Voldemort geliefert hatte, um Lily Zeit zur Flucht zu geben, Feuer gefangen. Es war nur noch halb vorhanden und die Ränder waren rußig und verbrannt. Daneben stand ein alter modernder Kinderwagen. Links war anscheinend die Küche gewesen. Die Theken waren noch gut zu erkennen, auch wenn das Fensterglas durch die Witterungen zersprungen und alle Oberflächen mit einer dicken Schicht Staub und Dreck überzogen waren. Der Weg zum Wohnzimmer war eingestürzt und Holzbalken waren halb in den Flur gefallen. Dort blieb Harrys Blick hängen. Er wusste, dass sein Dad dort gestorben war. Am Fuße der Treppe. Dort, wo die Holzbalken zum Teil die Treppe verbarrikadierten. Ob sie erst nach seinem Tod eingestürzt waren oder ob sein Vater von ihnen zu Boden gerissen wurde und dadurch in der Falle saß und Voldemorts Fluch hilflos ausgeliefert war?

„Oh, mein Gott!" Hermines entsetztes Flüstern wurde von einem leisen ernüchternden Stöhnen Rons begleitet.

Harry zwang sich den Blick von der Stelle abzuwenden, an der höchstwahrscheinlich vor fünfzehn Jahren sein Vater bei dem Versuch, ihm und seiner Mutter das Leben zu retten, gestorben war. Harry blickte zur Treppe. _Diese Treppe ist Mum mit mir im Arm hochgelaufen, als er kam_, dachte er und ging langsam auf sie zu. Er hoffte, sie war noch benutzbar und würde ihm erlauben, in den ersten Stock zu gelangen. Er ging sachte am Rand der Treppe entlang, Stufe für Stufe, bis er schließlich erleichtert im Flur ankam. Zu seiner linken befand sich ein Schlafzimmer. Vermutlich das Schlafzimmer seiner Eltern, nach dem großen Doppelbett zu urteilen. Farben konnte er nicht ausmachen. Die Schmutzschicht, die sich über die Jahre angesammelt hatte, war einfach zu dominant, doch nach den Möbeln zu urteilen und nach dem, was er sehen konnte trotz Staub und Dreck, war dieser Raum mal ein sehr geschmackvoll eingerichtetes Schlafzimmer gewesen. Er blickte nach rechts. Ein Badezimmer. Weiter den Flur entlang links war noch ein Schlafzimmer, ebenfalls mit einem großen Bett und einer Kommode, einem Schrank, einem Schreibtisch und Betttischchen. Ein Gästezimmer? Doch das Zimmer, wonach er gesucht hatte befand sich nun zu seiner rechten – sein altes Zimmer. Das erste, was ihm ins Auge fiel, als er in sein altes Kinderzimmer blickte, war, dass die entgegengesetzte Wand weggesprengt zu worden schien. Die Trümmer des Kinderbettes lagen davor. Überall im Zimmer waren Holzsplitter und Mauersteine verstreut, die anscheinend bei dem Rückprall des Fluches durch die dabei entstandene Explosion quer durch den Raum geschleudert worden waren. Rechts in der Ecke stand ein Regal mit was aussah wie Büchern und einigen Stofftieren drin, daneben lagen die Trümmer von einem kleinen Besen und schräg vor der Krippe waren Bruchstücke eines, wie es für Harry aussah, Schaukelstuhls zu erkennen.

„Krass", flüsterte Ron hinter ihm. Harry zuckte zusammen. Er hatte sie nicht kommen hören.

„Oh, Harry!" Hermine legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, die er jedoch abstreifte und einen vorsichtigen Schritt ins Zimmer wagte.

„Sei vorsichtig!"

Harry hatte etwas in den Trümmern entdeckt. Etwas neben der Stelle, von der er wusste, dass dort seine tote Mutter nach dem Fluch zu Boden gesunken war. Er versuchte sich auf das unförmige Etwas unter den Holztrümmern zu konzentrieren. Es sah aus wie ein Stofftier in Form eines…Wolfes? Er kroch auf allen Vieren zu dem ehemaligen Kinderbett hin, hob einige Bretter beiseite und nahm das Plüschtier in die Hand. Es war kein Wolf, es war ein Hirsch.

Das nächste, was er mitbekam waren viele Dinge auf einmal. Hermines heller Aufschrei, Rons Ächzen und das Gefühl, buchstäblich den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren. Dann wurde alles schwarz.


	7. Von Dreck, Hirschen und Krönchen

Von Dreck, Hirschen und Krönchen

„Lily!" James rannte die Treppe hinauf in den ersten Stock, dicht gefolgt von seiner Tochter. Oben angelangt, spurtete er den Flur entlang und wandte sich nach rechts, zu dem Zimmer, in dem sich seine Frau befand. Sie war in dem Raum, sie stand vor dem Schaukelstuhl, den Plüschhirschen, Harrys Lieblingsspielzeug, in den Händen und blickte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf den Boden vor ihr. Dort war ein Haufen Lumpen zu sehen – dreckiger Lumpen, die sich bewegten. Moment mal! James trat einen Schritt in den Raum und beugte sich vor. Das waren keine Lumpen! Jedenfalls nicht nur. Vor ihnen lagen übereinander gestapelt etwas, das aussah wie drei Personen, die Kleidung zerrissen und unheimlich schmutzig. Eine von ihnen hatte ein weiteres Kleidungsstück in der einen Hand, eine andere hatte etwas kleines, unförmiges in ihrer Linken. Die beiden unteren Personen wurden von einer weiteren zu Boden gedrückt.

„Dad? Wer sind diese Leute?", fragte Mary zaghaft, als sie die unbeweglichen Fremden auf dem Boden des Zimmers ihres verstorbenen Bruder musterte. „Sind die tot?"

James warf ihr einen Blick zu. „Haltet Abstand, ihr beide", sagte er zu den beiden Frauen in seiner Familie und wandte sich wieder den Unbekannten vor ihm zu. Die Hand der Person, die ein weiteres Kleidungsstück festhielt, zuckte leicht. _Tot sind die drei auf keinen Fall_, dachte er und ging langsam auf sie zu. Es handelte sich um drei Personen, so viel war schon klar. Doch wer waren sie? Was suchten sie hier? Wieso waren sie in diesem Zustand und das allerwichtigste, wieso in Merlins alter Unterhose waren sie in seinem Haus? Vorsichtig streckte er eine Hand nach ihnen aus, die andere umfasste sicherheitshalber fest seinen Zauberstab, den er auf die Fremden gerichtet hatte. Er legte vorsichtig seine Finger an den Hals der obersten Person und tastete nach einem Puls – schwach und unregelmäßig. _Na, immerhin leben sie_.

James richtete sich auf, deutete mit seinem Zauberstab auf den ersten unwillkommenen Besucher und murmelte „_Wingardium Leviosa_!" Sofort schwebte sie ein paar Zentimeter nach oben und wurde von James in den Flur geleitet, wo er sie auf dem Boden ablegte. „Lily? Kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun und bitte auf den da draußen Acht geben? Und guck nach einem Zauberstab. Wir möchten ja nicht, dass unser ungeladener Gast aufwacht und wild irgendwelche Zauber um sich schießt."

Mit immer noch geweiteten Augen nickte Lily leicht, zückte ihren Zauberstab, den sie immer in ihrer Hosentasche bei sich trug und ging in den Flur, um sich dort mit dem Zauberstab auf den Fremden zeigend zu positionieren. „_Accio Zauberstab_!" Kaum war der Zauberspruch ausgesprochen, flog ihr ein Stab aus Weidenholz entgegen. „James? Du solltest die anderen entwaffnen. Der hier hatte seinen Zauberstab dabei", rief sie ihrem Mann zu, der daraufhin zwei Zauberstäbe aus Stechpalmen- und Weinrebenholz in den Flur warf, die Lily sofort aufhob. Daraufhin schwebte eine weitere Person aus Harrys Zimmer heraus, ein Mädchen. James dirigierte sie neben den Jungen, der bereits im Flur lag.

„Das hier ist ein Junge und ein Mädchen", sagte Lily und wandte sich erneut Harrys Zimmer zu.

„Und das hier ist ebenfalls ein Junge", sagte James und blickte zu ihr auf.

„Was machen wir jetzt mit denen?", Mary trat aus einer Ecke des Kinderzimmers hervor und sah ihre Eltern erwartungsvoll an. „St. Mungos?"

„Nein, nicht St. Mungos", beschloss James und beäugte den Jungen, der noch immer vor Harrys Kinderbett lag. „Nein, ich denke, es ist das Beste, erst einmal Dumbledore Bescheid zu geben und sie dann vielleicht in den Krankenflügel nach Hogwarts zu bringen. Madame Pomfrey hat einen Extraraum hinter ihrem Büro, wo die besonders fiesen Fälle hinkommen. Vielleicht kann sie dort die drei hier behandeln? Die sehen ziemlich mitgenommen aus. Und wenn sie aufwachen, befragen wir sie, wie sie in unser Haus gekommen sind."

„James?", Lily kniete neben dem bewusstlosen Jungen, der zu ganz unterst gelegen hatte. „Schau mal."

„Was ist denn?", James blickte seine Frau fragend an. Sie hatte das unförmige, dreckige Etwas aus den Händen des Unbekannten genommen und betrachtete es mit ungläubiger Miene.

„Weißt du, was das ist?", flüsterte sie und deutete auf das Stück Dreck in ihrer Hand.

„Nein, was soll das schon sein? Ist bestimmt nur ein…"

„Schau genau hin!" Sie hielt ihm das Gebilde entgegen und blickte ihn mit großen Augen an. „Schau es dir genau an und sag mir, was du siehst!"

Seufzend nahm er das leichte Teil Lily ab und musterte es, Mary schaute über seine Schulter. Sie blickte verdattert drein. Ihre Augen huschten von dem Ding in James Hand zu dem Spielzeug auf dem Schaukelstuhl und wieder zurück. „Ist das…"

„Harrys Kuscheltier?", fragte Lily mit zitternder Stimme und sah ihre Tochter an. „Ja, das ist es."

„Es gibt's tausende von diesen Plüschtieren!" James schüttelte den Kopf und gab das Tier Lily zurück. „Jeder hätte es kaufen können."

„Das stimmt, aber guck es mal genauer an", James nahm ihr das Tier wieder aus der Hand und rückte seine Brille zurecht.

„Harrys Kuscheltier hat eine Widmung", flüsterte Lily und deutete auf besagtes Spielzeug auf dem Stuhl, welches sie dort hatte fallen lassen, als die drei Unbekannten vor ihr auftauchten. „Schau auf die Unterseite des Hirsches, James!"

Dort stand ‚_Für unser kleines Krönchen_'. Er runzelte die Stirn. Er kannte diesen Spruch. Das war der, den sie auf… Mary ging hinüber zu dem Schaukelstuhl, hob den Plüschhirschen auf und drehte ihn um. „'_Für unser kleines Krönchen_'", las sie vor und hielt es ihrem Vater hin. „Es ist derselbe Spruch!"

„Und dieselbe Schrift", seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. „Aber wie.."

„Wie es hier her kommt?", Lilys Augen waren von den vorherigen Stunden noch blutunterlaufen. „Ich weiß es nicht."

„Holen wir erst einmal Dumbledore", sagte James leicht unsicher und gab das dreckige Kuscheltier seiner Tochter. „Ich flohe ihn kurz an." Mit diesen Worten verschwand er aus dem Zimmer seines Sohnes, stieg über die beiden bewusstlosen Körper im Flur und eilte die Treppe hinunter ins Wohnzimmer zum Kamin.

Mary sah ihrem Vater stirnrunzelnd hinterher. Wenn sie nach den Reaktionen ihrer Eltern ging, nach der anscheinend unmöglichen Situation, dass sie in ihren Händen das übel mitgenommene Duplikat des Lieblingsspielzeuges ihres toten Bruders hielt und nach der Tatsache, dass aus heiterem Himmel drei wildfremde Personen genau in diesem Zimmer auftauchten, hieß das dann, dass…

Mary blickte zu ihrer Mutter, die sich von ihrer Stelle neben dem bewusstlosen Jungen nicht gerührt hatte. „Mum?", Lily blickte auf und sah ihre Tochter an, als ob sie erst jetzt bemerkte, dass sie nicht alleine war. „Was bedeutet das alles? Harrys Spielzeug, was übrigens extrem kaputt und alt aussieht, diese drei Menschen hier… was heißt das alles? Ist einer von denen", sie deutete wage mit ihrer Hand zu den Fremden im Flur, „heißt das, d-dass einer von denen Ha-…". Mary konnte den Satz nicht zu Ende bringen. Es war unmöglich, dass ihr Bruder zu ihnen zurückkam. Er war tot! Und das schon seit fünfzehn Jahren! Sie waren vor wenigen Stunden noch an seinem Grab gewesen. Und wieso hatten diese Fremden, _wenn es überhaupt Fremde sind_, Mary schüttelte den Kopf. Wieso hatten sie das Spielzeug ihres Bruders? Woher hatten sie es? Es lag doch dort auf dem Stuhl und doch hatte sie exakt den gleichen Hirsch in den Händen, nur in einem anderen materiellen Zustand.

Sie verstand gar nichts mehr. Vielleicht war es besser, so dachte Mary nüchtern, dass sie einfach wieder zurück nach Hogwarts gehen würde, sich dort ins Bett legen und einfach einige Tage nicht mehr auswachen sollte. Ja, vielleicht war das besser.

Aus dem Boden neben dem Jungen waren Lilys Gedanken in ähnliche Richtungen abgeschweift. Doch sie hatte Schwierigkeiten, sie in Worte zu fassen. Sollte diese Junge vor ihr vielleicht ihr vor langem verstorbener Sohn sein? Sie strich ihm durch die staubigen Haare. Nein, das war unmöglich. Wie sollte so etwas passieren? Leute konnten nicht einfach so mir nichts, dir nichts von den Toten auferstehen! Das war nicht möglich, selbst mit schwarzer Magie nicht. Man konnte das Universum nicht so ins Ungleichgewicht stürzen. Es war einfach schier unmöglich. _Und doch_, Lily nahm das Plüschtier vom Schaukelstuhl in ihre Hände und betrachtete es eingehend. _Und doch befindet sich dieser Hirsch gerate in Marys Händen_, dachte sie stirnrunzelnd und blickte wieder auf den Jungen hinab, der seine Augen geschlossen hatte und sehr blass aussah. Er brauchte medizinische Betreuung und das schnell! Vor einigen Minuten war er noch nicht so blass gewesen. _James, wo bleibst du nur?_, dachte Lily nervös und nahm die Hand des Jungen in die ihre.

Im Wohnzimmer stieg gerade ein besorgt aussehender Albus Dumbledore aus dem Kamin und in das gemütliche Wohnzimmer der Potters.

„Wo sind sie?", fragte er und blickte zur Wohnzimmertür hin, die zum Flur und somit auch zur Treppe in den ersten Stock führte.

„Oben, Albus. Lily und Mary sind bei ihnen." James ging zur Treppe und kletterte diese hinauf. „Ich saß mit Mary in der Küche nachdem wir Harrys Grab besucht haben und plötzlich haben wir einen lauten Knall und Lilys Schrei gehört. Sie sagte, sie wisse selbst nichts Genaues, da von jetzt auf gleich die drei Leute vor ihr auf einem Haufen auf dem Boden lagen. Ich weiß nicht, wie so etwas passieren konnte! Durch die Schutzzauber kommen nur Familienmitglieder oder Freunde der Familie – _richtige_ Freunde der Familie", fügte er eilig hinzu, als sie am Treppenabsatz ankamen.

Dumbledore nickte kurz und ging zu dem Jungen und dem Mädchen hinüber, die nebeneinander im Flur lagen. „Ihr habt sie entwaffnet, nehme ich an?" Ohne auf James Antwort zu warten, kniete er sich neben dem Mädchen auf den Boden und inspizierte ihr Gesicht genau.

„Ja, natürlich", sagte James und griff nach den Zauberstäben, die Mary ihm reichte. „Diese hier hat Lily ihnen abgenommen."

„Sehr schön", sagte Dumbledore ohne auf die Stäbe zu schauen, die ihm hingehalten wurden. James runzelte irritiert die Stirn, zuckte dann mit den Schultern und beschloss, die Zauberstäbe der drei Eindringlinge sicher zu verwahren.

„Albus", meldete sich Lily, als James den Flur wieder entlang ging, um die Stäbe zu verstauen. „Albus, das Mädchen dort drüben und dieser Junge hatten beide etwas bei sich. Außer die Zauberstäbe, meine ich."

„Ach? Und um was handelt es sich dabei genau, meine Liebe?" Dumbledore blickte sie über seine Halbmondbrille hinweg an. Seine leuchtend blauen Augen funkelten.

„Das Mädchen hatte einen stark verschmutzten Umhang mit, den sie immer noch in der Hand hat und dieser junge Mann hier hatte das hier mit", sie reichte dem alten Schulleiter das Kuscheltier und blickte ihn verzweifelt an. „Was hat das zu bedeuten, Albus? Das ist.. _war _Harrys Lieblingskuscheltier. Und genau dasselbe liegt hinter ihnen auf dem Stuhl. Ich weiß nicht, was das zu sagen hat, Professor."

Dumbledore musterte das alte Kuscheltier in seinen Händen und blickte nach einigen Minuten wieder auf. „Das kann ich dir jetzt leider auch noch nicht sagen, meine Liebe, aber ich habe bereits eine Vermutung. Diese jedoch", fügte er zwinkernd hinzu, als Lily sich etwas gerader hinsetzte, „muss ich zunächst überprüfen. Das wirst du doch sicher verstehen, oder?"

Lily senkte den Kopf. „Ja, natürlich, Sir." In Dumbledores Gegenwart fiel es ihr nicht schwer wieder in alte Verhaltensmuster zurückzufallen. Es war nur zu leicht, wieder den Eindruck zu haben, ein Schüler zu sein und seinem Schulleiter gegenüber zu stehen.

„Was machen wir nun mit ihnen, Albus?", James war zurück und kniete sich neben seine Frau auf den Boden. „Ich hatte gedacht, dass wir die drei vielleicht zur Sicherheit von Madame Pomfrey untersuchen lassen sollten. Von dem, was man unter all dem Schmutz sehen kann ist dieser Junge hier doch recht blass", er deutete auf den Jungen, dessen Hand Lily immer noch in der ihrigen hielt.

„Ja, Poppy wäre durchaus ein sehr guter nächster Schritt. Auch ich hätte das vorgeschlagen. St. Mungos ist einfach viel zu öffentlich, besonders wenn Familie Potter dort aufkreuzt", Dumbledore kicherte vergnügte und wandte sich Mary zu. „Was würden Sie dazu sagen, Ms. Potter, schon einmal vorzugehen und Madame Pomfrey von unserer baldigen Ankunft in Kenntnis zu setzen?"

„Öhm, okay, Professor", mit einem letzten Blick auf die drei jungen Leute im Zimmer ihres Bruders und im Flur machte sie sich auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer, um mit den Worten „Hogwarts, Dumbledores Büro" in einem Meer grüner Flammen zu verschwinden.

Ein Stockwerk weiter oben berieten die drei Erwachsenen gerade, wie sie es am besten anstellen sollten, ohne dass ein Schüler mitbekam, dass drei Unbekannte nach Hogwarts in den Krankenflügel transportiert wurden. Sie kannten das Risiko, welches von ihnen ausgehen konnte, nicht, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass die ganze Schule und vielleicht sogar der Krankenflügel von Schülern nur so wimmeln musste. Das Festmahl würde jeden Moment enden, was hieß, dass ganz Hogwarts auf dem Weg in die passenden Gemeinschaftsräume war.

„Am besten, wir flohen zu mir ins Büro und von dort aus direkt in das Büro von Madam Pomfrey. So vermeiden wir einen großen Aufstand und die ganzen Fragen, die sonst garantiert von meinen wissensdurstigen Schülern gestellt würden", Dumbledore schmunzelte seinen beiden ehemaligen Schülern zu, zückte seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den Jungen, der bewusstlos vor Harrys altem Kinderbett lag. Mit einem kleinen Schlenker seines Zauberstabs erhob sich der Körper in die Lüfte und schwebte hinter einem vorausgehenden, leicht vor sich hin summenden Dumbledore her. Lily und James zückten ebenfalls ihre Zauberstäbe und kümmerten sich um die anderen beiden.

„Was bedeutet das alles, Schulleiter?", fragte die aufgebrachte Schulkrankenschwester, kaum, dass sie aus ihrem Kamin gestiegen waren. „Ms. Potter kam hier rein gestürmt und verlangte von mir, ihr in mein Büro zu folgen. Ich habe sie natürlich gleich in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum geschickt. Aber ich habe dort draußen Patienten zu versorgen, Albus! Einige der Zweitklässler haben sich einen Duellkampf geliefert. Der eine hat auf der Stirn ein zusätzliches Ohr, was dem anderen ganz offensichtlich zu fehlen scheint. Ihre Freunde haben alle orangene Haut und sind mit lila Pusteln übersäht."

„Das, was Ms. Potter gesagt hat, hat schon alles seine Richtigkeit, mein liebe Poppy", sagte Dumbledore beruhigend und wies die Potters an, durch die Tür hinter Madame Pomfreys Schreibtisch zu gehen, die anscheinend zu dem zusätzlichen Behandlungsraum führte. „Wir haben ungewöhnlichen Besuch, der jedoch vom Schülerauge verschont bleiben sollte. Du kommst schon gleich wieder zu deinen Patienten, aber zunächst muss ich dich leider bitten, diese drei hier zu untersuchen und uns alles über sie zu erzählen, was du in Erfahrung bringen kannst."

Er trat zur Seite und ließ der Schulkrankenschwester freie Bahn auf das unbekannte Trio.

„Nun, sie sind ordentlich verschmutzt", sagte sie zerknirscht und hob ihren Zauberstab. „Ich werde zunächst ein paar Diagnosezauber über die laufen lassen, um zu sehen, ob ihre Gesundheit auf dem Spiel steht." Sie wirbelte in einer eleganten Schleife ihren Zauberstab einmal über jeden der bewusstlosen Körper, beschwor zu jedem Bett ein Blatt Pergament und eine Feder herauf, die sie an das Bettgestell befestigte und schaute zu, wie die Federn in unterschiedlichen Tempi über die Blatter huschten. Ab und zu las sie mit, was die eine Feder gerade schrieb, sonst überprüfte sie die Körper nach offensichtlichen Verletzungen und sprach weitere Diagnosezauber. Als die letzte Feder ihr gegen den Kopf schlug und verschwand, sammelte die Heilerin die Pergamente zusammen, schniefte einmal und blickte auf das erste Blatt in ihrer Hand, was ihr prompt zu Boden fiel.

„Das kann nicht…", sie hob mit einer zitternden Hand das Pergament wieder auf und blickte mit entsetzter und verwirrter Miene auf das gelbliche Blatt in ihren Händen. „Das kann nicht sein, das gibt es nicht", murmelte sie. Sie schien die restlichen Anwesenden komplett vergessen zu haben. „Das ist unmöglich", ihre Stimme wurde immer leiser und schneller. „Nein! Ich habe den Zauber ganz sicher richtig ausgeführt! Ich hab ihn schon so oft ausgeführt, dass ich ihn im schlafenden Zustand ausführen könnte! Aber wie…"

„Darf ich dich unterbrechen, Poppy?", fragte Dumbledore zaghaft und legte der aufgebrachten Hexe eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Was, wenn ich fragen darf, ist so ungewöhnlich?"

Madame Pomfrey starrte ihn an, blinzelte und blickte wieder zurück auf ihre Aufzeichnungen, die sie immer noch verkrampft in den Händen hielt. Sie blätterte sie ein ums andere Mal durch. Ihre Augen wurden bei jedem Mal größer und ihr Mund öffnete und schloss sich immer wieder.

Sie räusperte sich. „Nun, Albus. Ich kann dir sagen, was hier so ungewöhnlich ist", fiebste sie und räusperte sich erneut. „Diese drei jungen Leute sich alle tot."

Stille.

„Tot?", fragte James verdutzt, ging zu dem Mädchen hinüber und fühlte nach ihrem Puls. „Aber, sie hat einen Puls. Wenn auch etwas schwach, aber sie hat einen." Er blickte zu Dumbledore, der die drei Neulinge mit zusammengezogenen Brauen musterte. „Wenn ihr Herz schlägt, wie kann sie dann.."

„Was Madame Pomfrey damit meint", sagte Dumbledore ruhig, die Hand immer noch auf Madame Pomfreys Schulter, „ist, dass sie in _unserer _Welt tot sind."

Lily blickte verwirrt zum alten Schulleiter hin. James Mimik nach zu urteilen, fing er so langsam an, Sirius Äußerungen, die den Geisteszustand des alten Zauberers betrafen, zu glauben. „_Ich sag's dir, man! Der Kerl ist verrückt. Genial; ich wäre ein vollkommender Idiot, wenn ich das leugnen würde, aber er hat sie einfach nicht mehr alle. Muss das Alter sein. Oh Merlin, heißt das, wir werden auch verrückt? Ich bin älter als du, Krone! Oh, vielleicht bin ich ja schon verrückt! Bin ich verrückt, Jamie?_"

„Was soll das heißen, ‚_in unserer Welt_'?", Lily blickte von Professor Dumbledore zu Madame Pomfrey und wieder zurück. „Was meint ihr damit?"

„Ich werde es euch später erläutern, Lily", sagte Dumbledore immer noch den drei angeblich toten und doch irgendwie lebenden Leuten zugewandt. „Doch nun interessiert mich ihr Gesundheitszustand mehr. Poppy, wärst du so gut?"

„Aber natürlich, Albus", sagte sie und blickte mit großem Widerwillen wieder auf die Pergamente in ihren Händen. Sie versuchte die Namen, die über jedem Krankenbericht standen zu ignorieren. „Also, dieser junge Mann hier", sie deutete auf den Jungen, der im Haufen ganz zuoberst gelegen hatte, „ist eigentlich ganz gesund soweit. Er hat eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung, die noch sehr frisch ist. Außerdem hat er sich vor etwa drei Jahren das Beim gebrochen. Aber sonst ist nichts weiter auffällig. Das Mädchen", sie deutete auf die bewegungslose Gestalt, die im mittleren Bett lag, „ist ebenfalls bei recht guter Gesundheit. Bei ihr konnte ich auch eine Gehirnerschütterung feststellen, jedoch auch einen missratenen Körperwandlungsversuch, vermutlich vom Vielsafttrank, und etwas, was ich nicht ganz deuten kann. Ihre Körperfunktionen wurden aus irgendeinem Grund für mehrere Monate lahmgelegt. Ich habe allerdings keinen blassen Schimmer, wie das hätte passieren können und vor allem, wie sie das hätte überleben können. Nun, dieser junge Mann hier", sie deutete auf den zweiten Jungen, „hat eine etwas längere Krankengeschichte. Zahlreiche Knochenbrüche, einmal sogar der Verlust sämtlicher Knochen in einem Arm, sowie Gehirnerschütterungen etc etc. Ebenfalls Nahrungsmangel in seiner frühen Kindheit. Was jedoch besorgniserregend und meiner Meinung nach nicht verständlich ist, ist, dass er mit allen Unverzeihlichen Flüchen getroffen wurde. Und das teilweise mehrfach."

Dumbledores Blick fuhr abrupt zur Krankenschwester hin. „_Alle_ Unverzeihlichen Flüche? Bist du dir da sicher, Poppy?"

„Ja, Albus. Einhundert Prozent."

„Interessant." Der weise Zauberer fuhr sich langsam über den langen Bart und blickte nachdenklich besagten Jungen an.

„Wie meist du das, Poppy?", fragte Lily verdattert und wandte den Blick von dem Jungen ab. „Soll das etwa heißen, dass dieser Junge den Todesfluch überlebt haben soll?"

„Genau das soll es heißen, Lily."

„Unmöglich", flüsterte James und alle Augen wandten sich ihm zu. „Unmöglich", sagte er erneut. „Niemand kann dem Todesfluch entkommen! Niemand! Deswegen heißt er ja auch ‚Der Todesfluch'. Es gibt keinen lebenden Menschen, der ihn am eigenen Leib gespürt hat und die Geschichte weitererzählen könnte!"

„Anscheinend doch, mein Junge. Der Beweis liegt hier in Form eines doch recht dünnen jungen Mannes vor uns."

Nach einer kurzen, angespannten Stille sprach Dumbledore erneut. „Kannst du uns die Namen der drei erstaunlichen jungen Menschen geben?"

„Das kann ich, natürlich. Aber ich muss euch vorwarnen. Besonders euch, Lily und James. Das wird eventuell ein Schock."

Lily schluckte und James nahm ihre Hand.

„Das hier", Poppy deutete auf den ersten Jungen, „ist Ronald Billius Weasley."

„Unmöglich! Ronald Weasley ist vor fünf Jahren bei dem Versuch gestorben, ein Mädchen vor einem Troll zu retten!"

„Das weiß ich, Lily. Ich war es, der die beiden als tot erklärt hat. Doch besagtes Mädchen liegt atmend neben ihm. Das hier ist Hermine Jane Granger." Lily schüttelte den Kopf. Wie konnte das sein? Sie waren doch tot!

„Und dieser junge Mann hier", seufzte Madame Pomfrey und deutete auf den Jungen, der angeblich den Todesfluch überlebt haben soll, „hört auf den Namen Harry James Potter."


	8. Eine Vermutung

Hey :) Ich wollte mich erst einmal bei euch bedanken, dass ihr die Geschichte lest und ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch soweit. Ich denke, es werden so etwa 14 Kapitel werden, vielleicht auch nur 13.. je nachdem wie ich voran komme ;D Ich wird mich gleich ans 12. Kapitel setzen und losschreiben :) Aber bevor ich euch hier weiter zutexte... hier ist das nächste Kapitel. Viel Spaß beim Lesen :)

* * *

Eine Vermutung

James starrte die Frau, die ihn so viele Male zusammengeflickt hatte, wie vom Donner gerührt an. Sie hatte eindeutig den Verstand verloren. Oder er hatte den Verstand verloren. Ja, eins der beiden musste es sein. So sehr er jedoch hoffte, dass es die erste Möglichkeit war, lag ihm bedauerlicher Weise die zweite doch näher. Oder Sirius färbte so langsam auf ihn ab? Naja, er hatte wohl doch eher einen ernsthaften Knacks vor so vielen Jahren abbekommen. Eine andere Erklärung gab es nicht. Ihm war schon klar, dass er nicht derselbe war nach dem Tod seines Sohnes, aber dass es so schlecht um in stand, war im bisher nicht klar geworden. Naja, besser spät als nie. Immerhin war Sirius nicht an allem Schuld. An vielem, ja, aber nicht an allem.

Rechts neben ihm hatte Lily ganz andere Gedanken. Sie war nachdem sie den Namen ihres Sohnes gehört hatte, in James Armen zusammengeschrumpft, so fühlte sie sich jedenfalls gerade. Sie war sich sicher, aus eigener Kraft, würde James sie nun aus welchem Grund auch immer, loslassen, nicht zum Stehen im Stande wäre. Sie fühlte nichts außer die warmen kräftigen Arme ihres Mannes und hörte nichts anderes als Madame Pomfreys Stimme in ihrem Kopf. „Und dieser junge Mann hört auf den Namen Harry James Potter… auf den Namen Harry James Potter… Harry James Potter…" Harry! Ihr Sohn!

„Oh je", sagte die Schulkrankenschwester matt und sah die beiden zu Stein gewordenen Potters an. „Ich befürchte, sie haben einen Schock erlitten, die Armen. Würdest du mir helfen, sie auf die Betten zu legen, Albus?" Poppy beschwor mit einem ausladenden Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes zwei weitere Betten aus dem Nichts hervor, auf die sie die Potters legten. Nun wurde der Raum langsam etwas voll. „So selten ich diesen Raum auch nutze, es kommt immer häufiger vor, dass er zu klein ist", murmelte sie und nahm James Potter seine Brille ab. „Nun, denn. Ich geb den beiden hier am besten einen Beruhigungstrank. Vielleicht hilft der ja. Albus, wärst du so gut?"

Nachdem sie den beiden geschockten Eltern ein Glas hellblauen Zaubertrank eingeflößt hatten, setzte sie sie mehr schlecht als recht neben die Betten der Erwachsenen und warteten darauf, dass der Trank seine Arbeit tat.

Als erstes blinzelte James, fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht und setzte sich grummelnd auf. Madame Pomfrey reichte ihm mit einem „Hier, bitteschön, mein Lieber" seine runde Brille, die er sich mit einem dankenden Nicken auf die Nase setzte. „Was ist passiert?", fragte er verwirrt und sah sich in dem dunkeln Raum um. Sein Blick fiel zunächst auf Lily, die bewusstlos im Bett neben ihm lag, und wanderte über drei weitere bewusstlose Körper, die auf Betten an der Wand lagen und mit einmal erinnerte er sich. Ein Knall, ein Schrei, Lily, die Eindringe, der Hirsch, _Harry_! „Oh, Merlin", James stöhnte auf und blinzelte zu dem Jungen, der ganz rechts lag hinüber. „Oh, Merlin. Sagt jetzt bitte nicht, dass das alles wirklich passiert ist!"

„Das was alles wirklich passiert ist, mein Junge?", Albus Dumbledores Augen blitzten vergnügt auf. Mit einem leichten Kichern zwinkerte er einem verdrießlich dreinblickenden James Potter entgegen und lächelte ihm munter zu.

„Das machst du extra, oder?" James fuhr sich grummelnd mit der Hand durch sein ohne hin zerzaustes Haar, als gerade Lily mit einem leichten Stöhnen wieder zu sich kam. „Was…?", murmelte sie leise und riss im nächsten Moment sie Augen auf, setzte sich aufrecht hin und wirbelte zu dem Jungen, den James eben noch angeschaut hatte hin. „Es ist war, oder nicht? Ist das wirklich mein kleines Baby?", flüsterte sie mit glühenden Augen. „Ist das da Harry?"

„Ich glaube, wir müssen uns unterhalten", sagte Dumbledore ruhig, stand auf und half Lily auf die Beine. „Ich nehme an, mein Büro wäre der beste Platz dafür, findet ihr nicht auch?" Mit einem Nicken zu James wandte er sich um, stieg in den Kamin und verschwand in den Flammen.

„Aber…", fing Lily an und blickte von der bewusstlosen Form ihres verstorbenen Sohnes zu ihrem Mann, zu dem Kamin und wieder zurück.

„Ich werde euch Bescheid geben, wenn einer der drei aufwacht", versprach Madame Pomfrey und führte eine noch recht wackelige Lily zum Kamin. „Ich bin ja dagegen, euch jetzt schon hier raus zu lassen, aber wenn Albus es so will", schnaubte sie und deutete James, ihnen zu folgen. „Versprecht mir nur, euch zu schonen. Das heißt kein Hin- und Herlaufen", sie sah James mit einer strengen Miene an, der ihr unschuldig zulächelte. „Nun denn, der Schulleiter wartet."

In Dumbledores Büro angekommen hatte James wenig Zeit sich umzusehen, da Lily keine zehn Sekunden nach ihm ins Zimmer gestolpert kam und nur so einiger Maßen ihre Würde behielt, da James sie auffing. „Danke", murmelte sie ihm zu und fügte mit leicht roten Wangen hinzu „ich hasse Flohpulver!" James zwinkerte ihr zu und geleitete sie zu einem der beiden Stühle, die vor Dumbledores Schreibtisch positioniert waren.

Dumbledore wartete bis beide saßen, legte seine Fingerkuppen übereinander und musterte die ehemaligen Schulsprecher. James hatte Lilys linke Hand in seiner rechten und fuhr beruhigend mit seinem Daumen über ihre Handfläche. Alles würde gut werden.

Dumbledore lächelte und atmete einmal tief durch. „Nun, wie ich vermute und wie ihr eben schon angedeutet habt, möchtet ihr eine Erklärung der Geschehnisse haben und ich verstehe euch nur zu gut. Es ist sicher nicht leicht, sein Kind zu verlieren, nur, um Jahre später das tot geglaubte Familienmitglied atmend und um einiges gealtert vor sich zu sehen", er räusperte sich und sah die Potters an. Lilys Gesichtsausdruck war angespannt, James' zeigte keine Gefühle. _Das Aurorentraining hat auch seine Nachteile_, dachte Dumbledore niedergeschlagen und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Situation, mit der sie gerade umgehen mussten.

„Diese Erklärung kann ich euch leider nicht geben, wie ich es schon in Godric's Hollow gesagt habe, jedoch", Dumbledore hob seinen Finger, als Lily ihren Kopf enttäuscht sinken ließ, „jedoch hatte ich ebenso gesagt, dass ich eine Hypothese habe, die im Moment nur auf Annahmen beruht und somit nicht der Wahrheit entsprechen muss. Ich habe mich dennoch dazu entschieden, die Wartezeit, bis unsere besonderen Gäste aus ihrer Bewusstlosigkeit erwachen, sinnvoll zu nutzen und euch die groben Außenlinien meiner Vermutung zu erläutern." Dumbledore räusperte sich. „Nun, ich muss zunächst zugeben, dass ich so etwas noch nie zuvor gesehen, davon gelesen oder davon gehört habe. Meines Wissens ist diese Situation, in der wir uns zur Zeit befinden, einmalig und deshalb gibt es leider auch keine Literatur, die ich zur Unterstützung meiner Hypothese herbeiziehen könnte. Um euch meinen Gedankengang so deutlich wie möglich zu machen, möchte ich von ganz vorne beginnen. Nun, es war schon beunruhigend genug, als James mir berichtete, dass drei Unbekannte durch eure Schutzzauber direkt in euer Haus gelangen konnten, ohne, dass der Alarm ausgelöst wurde, doch als Lily mir das Stofftier gezeigt hat, welches erstaunlich ähnlich wie das Originaltier aussah, kam mir eine Vermutung. Dasselbe Stofftier, mit derselben Widmung und doch war der Zustand des zweiten Spielzeuges um so viel schlechter. Geschweige denn davon, dass etwas, das einmalig war zweimal existierte." Lily sah zu James hinüber, der ihr müde zulächelte. Sie hatte Recht gehabt. Es war dasselbe Tier.

„Diese Tatsache ließ mir keine andere Wahl, als über die normalen Grenzen der Zaubererwelt hinweg zu denken. Wir sind uns so sicher, dass das, was wir hier sehen, was wir hier erleben, die einzige Möglichkeit ist, wie etwas passieren soll, wenn das einen Sinn macht. Wir überlegen uns ‚_Was wäre, wenn.._', nur um diesen Gedanken zu verdrängen, da es nichts bringt, über eventuelle Auswirkungen einzelner Entscheidungen von uns nachzudenken. Auf dieser Basis habe ich meine Hypothese aufgebaut. Ein Beispiel." Dumbledore stand auf und ging vor Lily und James langsam auf und ab, ein Arm über seiner Brust verschränkt, die andere Hand über denen Bart streichend.

„Nehmen wir einmal an, dass zwei kleine Mädchen, die die besten Freunde waren, in einen Streit über eine Blume gerieten. Das erste Mädchen wollte die Blume für sich haben, das zweite jedoch auch. So beschloss das erste Mädchen solange an der Blume zu ziehen, bis sie sie besaß, doch die Blume riss entzwei, das zweite Mädchen viel zu Boden und fing an zu weinen. Damit endete ihre Freundschaft. Hätte das erste Mädchen anstelle an der Blume zu ziehen, eine weitere Blume gepflückt, wär das zweite Mädchen nicht gefallen und sie wären beide glücklich gewesen. Was ich damit sagen möchte, ist, dass dieses Mädchen zwei Wege hatte, wovon sie entweder den Weg wählen konnte, der mit dem Ende ihrer Freundschaft einher ging, oder den anderen Weg, in dem ihre Freundschaft diese kleine Auseinandersetzung überlebte. Wählt sie den ersten Weg, so sind die beiden keine Freunde mehr, sie finden irgendwann neue Freunde und gehen ihren eigenen Weg. Wählt sie jedoch den zweiten Weg, könnte die Freundschaft ein ganzes Leben andauern. Versteht ihr, was ich damit sagen will?"

Dumbledore blieb stehen und blickte die beiden stummen Eltern vor sich an.

„Soll das heißen, dass es immer mehrere Möglichkeiten gibt, in denen Menschen handeln können, die aber andere Auswirkungen auf ihr Leben haben?", fragte James mit runzelnder Stirn. Das war doch klar, wieso verschwendete Dumbledore ihre Zeit?

„Ja und nein", sagte Dumbledore und ging zum Fenster hinüber, welches ihm einen guten Überblick der Ländereien von Hogwarts bot. „Ich möchte damit sagen, dass selbst, wenn man einen Weg wählt, es immer einen zweiten, vielleicht sogar einen dritten und vierten Weg gibt, der einen anderen Verlauf der Geschehnisse mit sich bringt. Meine Vermutung ist, und ich möchte noch einmal darauf hinweisen, dass es sich hierbei um eine reine Hypothese handelt, dass sich an jeder Kreuzung, die zu all den Wegen führt, etwas wie eine neue Welt bildet. Eine Dimension, wenn ihr es so nennen wollt. Denken wir noch einmal an die Geschichte mit den beiden kleinen Mädchen zurück. Halten die beiden die Blume in den Händen, so hat das erste Mädchen nun die Möglichkeit, den einen oder den anderen Weg zu gehen. Geht sie den Weg, in dem ihre Sturheit die Überhand gewinnt, spaltet sich in diesem Moment eine weitere Dimension von der schon vorhandenen ab, in der das Mädchen ihre Freundschaft in den Vordergrund stellt. Ab diesem Moment existieren zwei Dimensionen, in der einen sind die Mädchen noch Freunde, in der anderen jedoch gehen sie ihren eigenen Weg und treffen nie wieder aufeinander. Überträgt man diese Vermutung nun auf unsere Situation…"

„Willst du damit sagen", ertönte Lilys leise Stimme, „dass der Harry, der im Krankenflügel liegt wirklich unser Sohn ist? Unser lebender Sohn aus einer anderen Dimension, weil in seiner Dimension einer eine andere Entscheidung getroffen hat und Harry somit überlebt hat?" Mit rotunterlaufenen Augen blickte sie zu ihrem alten Schulleiter hoch. Konnte sie es wagen, zu hoffen?

„Genau das möchte ich damit sagen", sagte Dumbledore lächelnd und setzte sich erneut hinter seinen Schreibtisch. „Wie die drei die Dimensionen gewechselt haben ist mir schleierhaft, aber ich bin mir sicher, sobald sie wach sind, können wir mehr Informationen sammeln."

In diesem Moment klopfte es an Dumbledores Tür und der Kopf von Madame Pomfrey erschien. „Ms. Granger ist wach, Albus."


	9. Das Gleichgewicht der Natur

Das Gleichgewicht der Natur

„Ah, Ms. Granger. Schön, dass sie bei Bewusstsein sind!" Albus Dumbledore trat in das Hinterzimmer des Krankenflügels und lächelte der immer noch recht mitgenommenen Hermine munter zu. „Wie geht es Ihnen, wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Ganz in Ordnung, Professor", antwortete das Mädchen und blickte Dumbledore dankbar an. „Es tut uns Leid, dass wir zur vereinbarten Zeit nicht am Friedhof waren, aber… ähm, Professor? Was ist das hier für ein Raum?" Verwirrt blickte sie sich um, erst jetzt merkte sie, dass sie nicht im normalen Krankenflügel war.

„Sie sind in einem Hinterzimmer zur Krankenstation. Ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen, Madame Pomfrey zu bitten, Sie hier, weit weg von neugierigen Blicken behandeln zu lassen." Hermine nickte langsam. „Danke, Sir."

„Keine Ursache", Dumbledores Augen funkelten amüsiert, als er die junge Frau vor ihm musterte. „Darf ich fragen, was genau Sie meinten mit dem vereinbarten Treffen?"

Hermine runzelte die Stirn. „Erinnern Sie sich nicht mehr, Sir? Sie haben uns doch gesagt, dass Sie uns nach ein paar Stunden wieder abholen würden. Harry wollte sein Elternhaus sehen, also sind wir dahin gegangen, aber der Boden ist eingestürzt. Wir müssen wohl das Bewusstsein verloren haben", sie blickte zur Seite und ihre Augen weiteten sich. „Sir! Wie geht es Ron und Harry? Wieso sind sie noch nicht wach?"

„Ganz mit der Ruhe, Ms. Granger. Alles ist in Ordnung. Die beiden jungen Herrschaften sind nur bewusstlos und müssten innerhalb der nächsten paar Stunden aufwachen. Aber, ich möchte Sie noch etwas fragen, wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht. Was genau sind die letzten Geschehnisse, an die Sie sich erinnern. Denken Sie genau nach. Sie meinten, der Boden in Mr. Potters Elternhaus wäre eingestürzt?"

„Ja, Sir. Sie haben uns in Godric's Hollow abgesetzt, damit Harry das Grab seiner Eltern besuchen konnte. Wir hatten danach noch etwas Zeit, also haben wir uns auf die Suche nach Harrys altem Haus gemacht. Wir sind hinein gegangen. Ich war dagegen, weil es doch recht marode und einsturzgefährdet aussah, aber es war ihm so wichtig! Nun ja, Harry ist die Treppe hinauf und recht zielstrebig auf ein Zimmer zugegangen. Das Mobiliar war kaum noch auszumachen, weil fast alles zerstört war. Ich nehme an, dass der abgeprallte Fluch das verursacht hat. Die ganze Wand und Teile des Daches fehlten. Harry schien etwas auf dem Boden gesehen zu haben, was ihn interessierte, denn er hat sich hingekniet und ist zu einer Stelle gekrochen. Das nächste, an was ich mich erinnere, ist, dass der morsche Boden nachgegeben hat und wir gestürzt sind. Danach weiß ich nur noch, dass ich aufgewacht bin und Madame Pomfrey meinte, ich solle mich nicht bewegen."

„Interessant", murmelte Dumbledore, der während Hermines Ausführungen aufgestanden und im Raum hin- und hergelaufen ist. „Durchaus interessant."

„Entschuldigen Sie, Sir, aber was ist interessant?" Hermine setzte sich auf und schaute zu ihrem Schulleiter hinüber.

„Nun, Ms. Granger, ich möchte Sie bitten, mich ausreden zu lassen, auch, wenn das, was ich Ihnen jetzt erklären werde etwas unverständlich und verwirrend für Sie klingen mag. Sie können natürlich nach meinen Ausführungen Fragen stellen", Dumbledore setzte sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl, wandte sich mit ruhiger Miene der anderen Hermine zu und fing an, zu erzählen.

„Nun, das hat sie doch ganz gut aufgenommen", sagte ein lächelnder Dumbledore und überließ der Krankenschwester eine erneut bewusstlose Hermine.

Zur selben Zeit saßen die Potters mit ihren beiden besten Freunden Remus Lupin und Sirius Black in Dumbledores Büro und diskutierten über das, was Lily und James soeben erfahren hatten.

„Eine andere Dimension, huh?", Sirius Black ließ sich in einen Stuhl fallen. „Und da ist er sich sicher?"

„Eben nicht! Er hat mehrmals darauf hingewiesen, dass das alles nur eine Vermutung ist, die rein auf Ideen beruht, aber Dumbledores Vermutungen beweisen sich nach einige Zeit normalerweise als richtig", James fuhr sich erschöpft mit einer Hand durch die Haare und schloss die Augen für einen Moment.

„Also liegt ein Stock unter uns euer toter Sohn?", Remus trat Sirius auf seinen Fuß und und warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu.

„Sehr charmant, Tatze, aber ich glaube schon."

„Wow… das sind ja mal Neuigkeiten!"

Daraufhin folgte einige Minuten lang eine angespannte Stille. Jeder war in seinen Gedanken versunken. Keiner der vier Erwachsenen konnte es wahrhaben. Was für ein Mensch würde er sein? Lily und James hatten sich nach Harrys Geburt viele Gedanken gemacht. Sie hatten Pläne für Harry Erziehung geschmiedet, wann er seinen ersten Spielzeugbesen bekam – naja, den Plan hatte Sirius über den Haufen geworfen – wann er seinen ersten richtigen Besen bekam und ohne Aufsicht fliegen durfte, wo er fliegen durfte, was sie tun würden, wenn er in seine bockigen Jahre käme… All diese Pläne sind mit dem Mord an ihrem kleinen Kind zerstört worden. Mary war da etwas anders gewesen. Sie hatte erst recht spät Interesse an Quidditch gezeigt. Oh Merlin, _Mary_! Wie sollten sie Mary klar machen, dass ihr Bruder wieder lebte? Dass, obwohl das Grab Harrys nicht leer war ihr Bruder wieder in ihre Familie zurückgekehrt war? Gesund? Wie würde sie reagieren? Sie kannte nur Geschichten von ihm, als er noch ein Baby war. Sie alle kannten ihn nur als kleines Kind! Sie hatten keine Ahnung wie der beinahe erwachsene Harry war. Lily legte ihren Kopf in ihre Hände und versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. Er war ein sechzehn jähriger Zauberer, in einem Jahr würde er volljährig werden und sie hatten all diese Jahre verpasst! Wie war er aufgewachsen? Nun, ihr Gegenbild in Harrys Welt musste ihn ja aufwachsen gesehen haben. Das hieße, er würde zumindest sie und James kennen. Und sie beide mussten sich halt viermal so viel Mühe machen, ihn kennen zu lernen. Aber was, wenn ihr Selbst in Harrys Welt anders war als sie es in Wirklichkeit war. Von diesen ganzen verwirrenden Gedanken bekam sie langsam Kopfschmerzen. Hatte Madame Pomfrey nicht irgendetwas von Mangelernährung gesagt? Oh, Gott! Wenigstens einige Antworten zu diesen Fragen musste sie so schnell wie möglich bekommen, sonst würde sie bald den Verstand verlieren.

Mit diesem Gedanken sprang Lily auf, drehte sich auf den Fersen um, griff nach James Hand, der sie verdutzt ansah und marschierte wild entschlossen, ihren Sohn kennenzulernen auf die Tür zu, die aus Dumbledores Büro heraus führte, James hinter sich herziehend. Als sie ihren verwirrten Ehemann gerade aus der Tür heraus buchsieren wollte, wurde sie von einem breit lächelnden Albus Dumbledore aufgehalten, der ihr mit dem Satz „_Alle drei sind noch immer, oder schon wieder, bewusstlos_" den Wind aus den Segeln nahm. Blinzelnd sah sie den alten Zauberer vor sich an, als hätte dieser gerade verkündet er habe Severus Snape ein rosa Kleid vererbt.

„Stimmt es wirklich, Albus?" Lily drehte sich zu Remus um, der Dumbledore in die Augen sah. „Ist es wirklich Harry?"

„Harry und Hermine und Ron, ja. Ich habe Ms. Granger gebeten, mir die letzten Geschehnisse zu erläutern, an die sie sich erinnert und es hat mir zumindest die Antwort auf die Frage gegeben, wie sie in dem Zimmer landen konnten, wo Lily sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt aufhielt. Natürlich die offensichtlichen Richtlinien des Schutzzaubers außen vor lassend, denn, seien wir mal ehrlich, wenn es sich bei dem einen jungen Mann um Harry handelt, und das ist nicht zu leugnen", fügte er eilig hinzu, als Sirius den Mund öffnete, um ihm mit einer Frage zu unterbrechen, „ so ist es eindeutig, dass er durch die auf Familienbande basierenden Schutzzauber ohne weitere Probleme hindurch kam. Er ist ja schließlich ein Mitglied dieser Familie", Dumbledore lächelte Lily und James an und wandte sich zu seinem Schreibtisch um. „Laut Ms. Granger waren die drei kurz vor dem Dimensionswechsel in eben diesem Raum, als der Boden einstürzte und sie das Bewusstsein verloren."

„Als der Boden einstürzte?", murmelte James und blickte Dumbledore mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Wieso soll denn der Boden einstürzen? Wenn wir in dem Haus leben, ist es doch nicht so marode, wie…"

„Genau das ist der Punkt James", sagte Dumbledore, nun wieder in einem großen Lehnsessel sitzend. „Genau das ist der Punkt, denn, wenn man Ms. Grangers Worten Glauben schenken darf, was meiner Meinung nach der Fall ist, hat in diesem Haus seit beinahe zwei Jahrzehnten keiner mehr gewohnt."

Als weder James noch Lily auf diese Aussage reagierten, bat Dumbledore Remus und Sirius die beiden aus ihrem Stupor herauszuholen und sie zu den beiden freien Stühlen zu führen.

„Es ist besser, wenn ihr beide sitzt, da ich euch jetzt den Grund für den Zustand eures Hauses nennen möchte."

James nahm Lilys Hand in ihre und lächelte ihr beruhigend zu.

„Laut Ms. Granger hat mein Ebenbild die drei an Halloween nach Godric's Hollow gebracht, damit Harry das Grab seiner Eltern besuchen konnte."

„Das Grab seiner… heißt das, Lily und James sind… sind tot?" Sirius starrte Dumbledore ungläubig an.

„In Harrys Welt, ja. In dieser ja ganz offensichtlich nicht", er zwinkerte den Betroffenen zu, die jedoch den Humor Dumbledores in diesem Moment nicht zu teilen vermochten.

Dumbledore räusperte sich und fuhr fort. „Ich habe euch beiden vor etwas über zwei Stunden meine Theorie dargelegt. Dass Menschen mehrere Wege mit mehreren folgenden Ereignissen zur Wahl haben; in jeder Sekunde ihres Lebens. Ich vermute, und ich bin mir relativ sicher nach dem, was Ms. Granger mir von ihrem Halloween 1981 erzählt hat, dass ihr beide einen anderen Weg an jenem Tag gegangen sein, oder genauer gesagt, dass _ich_ einen anderen Weg gegangen bin, der eure weiteren Aktionen ebenfalls beeinflusst hat. Vor so vielen Jahren bekam ich eine Eule vom Ministerium und beschloss, euch sofort davon in Kenntnis zu setzen. Diese fatale Entscheidung hat euch dazu bewogen, Mr. Pettigrew als Harrys Aufpasser zu kontaktieren, welches zu unser aller Bedauern in Harrys Tod geendet hat. Doch in der Welt von Ms. Granger habe ich anscheinend beschlossen, euch beide nicht sofort zu konsultieren, denn ihr beide ward zugegen, als Voldemort beschloss, Harry zu ermorden. Ihr beide habt euer Leben für das von Harry gegeben. In der Hoffnung, Harry zu schützen, habt ihr euch beide geopfert. Durch dein Opfer, Lily, gestärkt von James', bekam Harry eine Art Schutzschild, wie Ms. Granger es ausdrückte, welches der Grund dafür war, dass der Todesfluch, welchen Voldemort nach eurem Tod auf den kleinen Harry schoss von diesem abprallte und Voldemorts Körper zerstörte. Harry kam mit einer Fluchwunde auf der Stirn davon, welche die Form eines Blitzes hat. Wie ihr seht, hat die Prophezeiung eine komplette Kehrtwendung in unserer Welt durchgemacht, verglichen mit der von Ms. Granger."

Das war alles zu viel für ihn. James hatte vor einiger Zeit die Augen geschlossen und konzentrierte sich vor allem auf Lilys Hand in seiner. Es war ein beruhigendes Gefühl, sie bei ihm zu spüren – war es immer schon gewesen, selbst, als Lily seine Gefühle noch nicht erwiderte. Alles, was er in diesem Moment machen wollte, war sich in sein großes Bett in Godric's Hollow zu legen, die Augen zu schließen und den Rest des Tages zu verschlafen. Seine Kopfschmerzen, die sich im Laufe der Ereignisse gebildet hatten, hatten Ausmaße angenommen, in denen er sie nicht mehr ignorieren konnte. Er würde zu Hause einen Schmerzlinderungstrank nehmen, oder, wenn es ihnen erlaubt war, Harry später noch zu sehen, Madame Pomfrey um einen solchen bitten. Bei dem Gedanken daran, Mary von den Geschehnissen zu erzählen, wurde ihm ganz anders zumute. Es schien ihm Monate her zu sein, dass sie allesamt nebeneinander vor Harry Grab standen und ihre Trauer aus sich hinaus ließen. Dass es erst diesen Morgen geschehen war, war für James unglaublich. Es war so viel in so kurzer Zeit passiert, dass ihm davon schwindelig wurde. Und Schwindel und Kopfschmerzen zugleich vertrugen sich nicht so gut.

Dumbledore redete und redete und schien gar nicht mehr damit aufzuhören. Lily sah zu James hinüber, der sich seit einigen Minuten nicht mehr gerührt hatte und sah, dass er die Augen geschlossen hatte und krampfhaft ihre Hand umklammerte. Sie strich ihm mit ihrer freien durch die Haare und küsste ihm auf die Wange. Er lächelte ihr müde zu. Sie wusste, wie er sich gerade fühlte. Noch an diesem Morgen hatten sie ihren Sohn auf dem Friedhof besucht, die Beerdigung vor ihrem inneren Auge erneut miterlebt und keine sechs Stunden später war er wieder bei ihnen – lebend, sechzehn Jahre alt und kein kleines Kind mehr. Doch er war ihr Sohn. Und er brauchte sie jetzt. Vor allem nach dem, was sie gerade von Dumbledore hörte. Sie waren nicht da, als er aufwuchs, als er seinen Hogwartsbrief bekam, das erste Mal in die Winkelgasse ging und seinen Zauberstab kaufte. Sie hatten so viel verpasst und es gab so viel nachzuholen.

„Doch zu allererst", sagte Dumbledore ruhig und räusperte sich. Lily und James zuckten zusammen und sahen ihren ehemaligen Schulleiter betreten an. Sirius grinste, Remus schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf. Mit einem Schmunzeln fuhr Dumbledore fort. „Zu allererst solltet ihr eure Tochter davon in Kenntnis setzen. Sie hat ein Recht darauf zu erfahren, dass ihr Bruder zurückgekehrt ist. Ich werde mir währenddessen überleben, ob ich einen Weg finde, die drei wieder zurück in ihre Welt zu schicken."

„Was?", James sprang auf. „Nein! Das kannst du nicht… ich meine… Harry kann noch nicht… Nein! Wir haben ihn noch nicht einmal gesehen!", schrie James und funkelte den alten Mann vor ihm wütend an. „Sie können ihn nicht wieder zurück schicken!"

„Wir haben ihn doch gerade erst wieder!" Lily ging zum Schreibtisch hinüber und starrte Dumbledore direkt in die Augen. „Wehe, Sie nehmen uns unseren Sohn ein erneutes Mal weg!" Und mit diesen Worten stürmte sie zum Kamin, schmiss eine Hand voll Flohpulver in die Flammen, rief „Godric's Hollow, Krones Unterschlupf!" und verschwand mit einem letzten glühenden Blick zu Dumbledore in den wütend züngelnden Flammen. James folgte ihr ohne noch einmal einen Blick zurück zu werfen.

Dumbledore seufzte und sah zu Sirius und Remus hinüber. Sirius Miene war ähnlich der, die er zuvor auf dem Gesicht der panischen Mutter gesehen hatte, Remus begutachtete ihn abschätzend.

„Könntet ihr beide ihnen bitte ausrichten, dass ich keine Intentionen habe, ihnen ihren Sohn zu nehmen? Ich werde mich nur schlau machen. Vielleicht finde ich ja etwas, was ich jedoch bezweifle. Ich kenne keine Aufzeichnungen über eine solche Situation, also werde ich auch nicht so schnell einen Weg in die andere Welt finden. Jedenfalls nicht, ohne die Versionen von Mr. Weasley und Mr. Potter zu hören." Dumbledore nahm seine Halbmondbrille von seiner Nase und massierte sich die Schläfen. „Remus, wärst du so gütig und würdest mir Ms. Potter in mein Büro schicken? Ich werde ihr eine Woche frei geben. Falls sie Fragen stellt, sag einfach, ihre Eltern werden ihr alles erklären, sobald sie zu Hause ist."

„Natürlich, Albus", sagte Remus leise und ging mit raschen Schritten aus dem Büro.

„Und du, Sirius, vielleicht könntest du die beiden Potters beruhigen? Ich glaube nicht, dass sie mir jetzt großartig zuhören würden."

Sirius musterte ihn einige Sekunden stirnrunzelnd, zuckte dann mit den Schultern und wandte sich dem Kamin zu. „Ich hoffe, du stehst zu deinem Wort, Albus. Wenn sie Harry ein weiteres Mal verlieren, würde sie das zerstören. Und ich würde dann nicht unbedingt auf deiner Seite stehen." Mit einem Auflodern der Flammen war Sirius verschwunden.

Seufzend lehnte sich Albus Dumbledore in seinem Stuhl zurück und schaute in die noch unruhigen Flammen. „Wer hätte gedacht, dass das Gleichgewicht der Natur zu bewahren so schwer sein kann?"


	10. Überlappende Dimensionen

A/N: Nach dem 12. Kapitel wird diese Geschichte zu Ende sein. Ich sag das nur, da ich in einem der letzten Kapitel geschrieben hab, dass ich evtl 13 oder 14 Kapitel hochladen werde, aber das Ende hat an der Stelle so gut gepasst, dass ich es da einfach hinpacken musste xD Ich hoffe, ihr seid mir nicht böse :)

Und nun weiter mit dem nächsten Kapitel! Viel Spaß beim Lesen :)

* * *

Überlappende Dimensionen

Zu Hause angekommen stürmte Lily durch das Wohnzimmer in den Flur, die Treppe hinauf und in das alte Kinderzimmer ihres Sohnes. Sie konnte noch nicht einmal mehr denken ‚_Ihres verstorbenen Sohnes_'! Er war tot, aber irgendwie auch nicht. Es war alles so verwirrend.

Sie nahm das Stofftier hoch, mit welchem diese ganze Sache begonnen hatte, und setzte sich auf den Schaukelstuhl, in dem sie so viele Stunden verbracht hatte, alleine damit verbringend ihrem Sohn Bilderbücher zu zeigen, ihm Geschichten aus ihrer Hogwartszeit zu erzählen oder ihm vorzusingen. All diese Zeiten waren nur noch Erinnerungen und sie tat nicht gut daran, an ihnen verzweifelt festzuhalten, wie sie es all die Jahre getan hatte. Sie war auf einem guten Weg. Sie hatte wieder angefangen als Heilerin im St. Mungos Hospital für magische Krankheiten und Verletzungen zu arbeiten, hatte sich mit Freunden verabredet, Spaß gehabt. Klar, sie konnte und wollte Harry nicht vergessen, aber sie musste wieder ins Leben finden und das hat sie auch geschafft. Doch ab dem heutigen Tage war alles wieder so verwirrend, die alten, schon vernarbten Wunden rissen wieder auf und ihr wurde es noch nicht einmal gestattet, ihren mütterlichen Instinkten zu folgen und nach ihrem Baby zu sehen! Er war doch ihr Sohn! Er war verletzt und brauchte sie.

Das Stofftier in ihren Händen zitterte. Wie konnte er es nur wagen? _Dumbledore_! Mit einem Satz stand sie wieder, das Kuscheltier wie eine Rettungsleine an sich drückend und marschierte in dem kleinen Zimmer auf und ab. Wie konnte er es wagen, ihr den Zugang zu ihrem Sohn zu verweigern? Dem Jungen, den sie großgezogen hätte. Dem Jungen, den sie seit fünfzehn Jahren nicht mehr in den Armen halten, geschweige denn sehen konnte, da er mehrere Meter unter der Erde auf dem Friedhof von Godric's Hollow lag! Und dieser alte Mann, der _nichts_ von mütterlichen Gefühlen verstand, der wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal _wusste_, was sie die letzten Jahre hatte durchmachen müssen und jetzt durchmachte, der wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal das _Gefühl _kannte, von dem _eigenen_ Kind mit großen Augen angeschaut zu werden und „Mama" – oder in seinem Fall „Papa" – genannt zu werden… dieser Mann wagte es, ihr das zu nehmen, wonach sie sich in diesem Moment am meisten sehnte! Sie schnaubte und warf dem Buchregal einen finsteren Blick zu, als hätte es gerade verkündet, es stünde auf der Seite des naiven alten Mannes. Oh, wie sehr sie ihm ihre Meinung sagen wollte! Wie sehr sie ihm vorwerfen wollte, ihr Leid zuzufügen und sich einfach an ihm vorbei drängen und zum Krankenflügel rennen wollte.

Ein zögerliches Räuspern riss sie aus ihrer Rage und sie blickte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen zu ihrem Mann hinüber, der am Türrahmen zum Flur gelehnt mit verschränkten Armen stand. Er atmete einmal tief ein, als er seine wütende Frau mit hochrotem Kopf ihn anstarren sah und ging vorsichtig zu ihr hinüber. „Wir werden ihn bald sehen", sagte er mit zitternder Stimme und nahm sie zaghaft in den Arm. Er hatte Lily selten so wütend gesehen. Das letzte Mal – bevor sie von der Trauerphase in die ‚Es ist meine Schuld'-Phase überging und sich in Selbsthass badete – war, als sie Harry Sirius überlassen hatten, damit sie in dem nahegelegenen Pub einen gemütlichen Abend haben konnten. Zu Hause angekommen sahen sie einen vor Freude kichernden Harry auf dem Boden sitzend, sein Patenonkel mit weit herunter hängendem Unterkiefer seinen Patensohn anstarrend. Auf die Frage, was Sirius so geschockt hatte, blickte dieser nur mit einer schulbewussten Miene zu den beiden hoch und zuckte stark zusammen, als Harry sein erstes Wort sagte „Tadse!" Lily war daraufhin in die Luft gegangen. Das erste Wort Harrys und es war nicht „Mama" oder „Papa"! Nein! Es war ‚Tatze'! James war auch nicht gerade darüber erfreut gewesen, konnte Sirius jedoch auch um keine Erklärung bitten, da er zu sehr damit beschäftigt war, eine hochrote und stink wütenden Lily von seinem besten Freund fern zu halten und sie so gut es ging zu beruhigen.

„Aber wann, James?", Lily wand sich aus seinen Armen und fing erneut an, in dem Zimmer auf und ab zu gehen. „Es kann doch nicht sein, dass dieser… dieser _Mensch_", sie zischte das Wort so gehässig aus, dass James zusammen zuckte, „uns den Umgang mit unserem Sohn verbietet! Harry liegt im Krankenflügel und ist verletzt, ohnmächtig und wir wissen noch nicht einmal, was er alles genau für Verletzungen hat, wie lange er brauchen wird, um wieder ganz gesund zu werden, und alles, was er uns zu sagen hat ist ‚_Er ist bewusstlos_'. Super! Klasse! Genau das, was ich hören möchte!" Verächtlich drehte sie sich zu James um, der sie etwas verängstig ansah.

„Es handelt sich hier um unseren Sohn, James!"

„Ich weiß das, Lily. Und glaub mir, ich möchte ihn genauso stark sehen, wie du! Und ich versteh Dumbledores Beweggründe gerade auch nicht, aber so weh es auch tut, er wird seine Gründe haben!" James ging erneut auf Lily zu und diesmal versuchte sie nicht, auf seiner Umarmung zu kommen. „Madame Pomfrey hat gesagt, er würde im Laufe des Tages zu sich kommen. Wir können nicht mehr tun als zu warten. Und ob wir nun an seinem Bett sitzen oder ob wir uns in aller Ruhe einen Plan ausdenken, wie wir Mary von ihm erzählen ist doch egal. Wir werden Harry heute noch sehen. Nur nicht jetzt." _Seit wann bin ich eigentlich der Vernünftige?_

Lily seufzte und legte ihre Stirn an James Schulter. „Aber, was, wenn er aufwacht und wir sind nicht da. Er wird so verwirrt sein, wenn Madame Pomfrey ihm erzählt, dass…"

„Laut Hermine ist er es gewöhnt, dass wir nicht an seinem Krankenbett sind, Lily." Bei diesen Worten zuckte sie zusammen und James drückte sie noch fester an sich. „Ich denke, es ist das Beste, wenn er erst einmal darauf vorbereitet wird, dass wir noch am Leben sind. Er hat sein ganzes Leben lang ohne uns auskommen müssen. Ich glaube, es wird ihn nur noch mehr überfordern, wenn wir sofort bei ihm sind und du ihn bemutterst."

Mit einem Lächeln drückte James der nun wieder leicht kichernden Lily einen Kuss ins Haar. „Glaub mir, er braucht Zeit und wir brauchen sie auch."

„Du hast wahrscheinlich Recht", murmelte Lily und lächelte ihn durch ihre Tränen hindurch an.

„Ich und Recht haben? Wow, das ist Premiere!"

Lachend boxte Lily ihm spielerisch gegen den Arm. „Gewöhn dich nicht dran!"

James grinste sie verschmitzt an und küsste sie auf die Nase. „Das hab ich befürchtet."

„Lily? Jamie?", „Wir sind oben, Tatze!" James drückte Lily noch ein letztes Mal an sich. „Wir kriegen das schon hin", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.

Lautes Gepolter folgte und wenige Augenblicke kam ein empört aussehender Sirius ins Zimmer gestiefelt. „Dumbledore hat nicht vor, euch Harry wegzunehmen und bevor da mich anbrüllst", fügte er schnell hinzu, „ das hat er gesagt. Das kommt nicht von mir."

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich dich anbrüllen sollte?" James runzelte die Stirn und blickte seinem besten Freund mit einem schiefen Grinsen entgegen.

„Nicht du, sie", sagte dieser und deutete mit einer Hand auf Lily, die verdutzt den Kopf zu ihm umwandte.

„Wieso sollte ich dich anschreien?"

„Oh, Evans", trällerte Sirius und zwinkerte ihr zu. „So ungern du das auch hörst, ich kann dich lesen, wie ein offenes Buch! Und dass unser lieber Jamie hier jahrelang nur über dich gesprochen hat, hat wohl dabei geholfen. Irgendwas musste ja von dem hirnlosen Gefasel hängen bleiben!"

„Oi! Ich gebe nie hirnloses Gefasel von mir wieder!"

„Ach, nein?" Lily grinste ihrem Mann scheinheilig zu und verschwand mit wehenden Haaren aus dem Zimmer.

„Tja, tut mir ja Leid für dich, Krone, aber sie trägt hier wohl die Hosen in dieser Beziehung!"

„Wieso habe ich nur so gemeine Freunde", murmelte James und ging seiner Frau hinterher in die Küche. Als James und Sirius um die Ecke bogen, wurden sie von Mary begrüßt, die mit ihrer Mutter und einer Tasse Tee am Esstisch saß.

„Ich bin dann mal weg", Sirius klopfte James auf den Rücken, küsste Lily auf die Wange und flüsterte im Hinausgehen seinem Freund noch ein leises „Viel Glück" zu, bevor er in dem Kaminfeuer verschwand.

„Onkel Remus meinte, ich habe vor eine Woche frei", meldete sich die Jüngste im Bunde und nahm einen Schluck Tee. „Gibt's dafür irgendeinen bestimmten Grund?"

„Mary", begann Lily und blickte James verunsichert an. „Wir müssen etwas mit dir besprechen. Es ist wichtig."

„Okay", Mary nahm einen weiteren Schluck Tee und beäugte ihre Eltern neugierig. „Was gibt's?"

Doch ehe irgendeiner von ihnen etwas sagen konnte, unterbrach Mary sie. „Falls es mit dem dampfenden Schleim am Slytherintisch zu tun hat, ich bin unschuldig."

„Was für ein dampfender Schleim?", fragte Lily verdutzt und sah ihre Tochter misstrauisch an.

„Och, nichts weiter", Mary lächelte ihnen unschuldig zu.

„Mary Lilian Potter, was meinst du mit Schleim am Slytherintisch?"

„Oh, alle drei Namen", murmelte James kleinlaut und blickte von seiner Freu zu seiner Tochter und wieder zurück.

„Nicht wichtig, Mum", sagte letztere fröhlich. „Ihr wolltet wir etwas erzählen?"

„Sei froh, dass das, weswegen du jetzt zu Hause bist, wichtig ist, denn sonst würde sich dich sofort in zu Minervas Büro zerren. James wahrscheinlich gleich mit."

„Was hab ich damit zu tun?"

„Du hast ihr wahrscheinlich ein paar zu viele Rumtreibergeschichten erzählt und ihr den Floh in den Kopf gesetzt, ein Potter müsse ein wenig, wie habt ihr es doch gleich noch genannt?", Lily tat so, als ob sie ganz genau überlegte. „Ach ja, die Stimmung aufheizen." Lily schmunzelte ihm zu.

„Mum?", unterbrach Mary ihre Eltern, als ihr Vater mit gespielt empörter Miene den Mund aufriss, um sich zu verteidigen.

„Also, Tochter", begann James und wandte sich von der immer noch schmunzelnden Lily Potter ab. „Wie deine Mutter eben schon so treffend sagte", er warf Lily einen Blick zu, ihre Neckereien vergessen, „haben wir tatsächlich etwas, wovon wir dir erzählen müssen." Er räusperte sich und sah hilfesuchend zu seiner Frau hinüber.

„Als wir heute Morgen vom Friedhof wiedergekommen sind, bin ich sofort nach oben gegangen, das weißt du ja", begann Lily unsicher und blickte ihre Tochter an. „Du weißt ebenso, dass aus welchen Grund auch immer drei Teenager aus heiterem Himmel erschienen sind, alle drei bewusstlos."

Mary nickte.

„Nun, als wir die drei in den Krankenflügel gebracht haben, hat Madame Pomfrey sofort angefangen, sie zu untersuchen. Eindringlinge oder nicht, wir wollten wissen, ob sie irgendwelche schwerwiegenden Verletzungen hatten. Sie hat ein paar Diagnosezauber über sie gesprochen, darunter einer, der nicht nur die derzeitigen Verletzungen der Patienten anzeigte, sondern darüber hinaus auch ihre Krankengeschichte, darunter auch ihren Namen und das Geburtsdatum." Sie blickte zu James hinüber, der fortfuhr.

„Du musst wissen, dass dieser Zauber, wenn richtig ausgeführt, nicht lügt. Selbst wenn deine Mum den Zauber über einen kuriosen Mann spricht, der in Sirius Schlafzimmer Gestalt annimmt und der Zauber sagt, dieser Mann sei Severus Snape, wüssten wir, dass Sirius lügt, wenn er sagt, er habe nichts mit Snape hat."

Mary kicherte und Lily trat James unter dem Tisch auf den Fuß.

„Autsch! Lily, das tat weh!" James ignorierte das gemurmelte „_Sollte es auch_" und fuhr fort.

„Naja, du verstehst, was ich meine. Wie auch immer, Madame Pomfrey hat heraus gefunden, dass keiner der Drei ernsthafte Verletzungen hat, bis auf Gehirnerschütterungen und oberflächliche Wunden. Als sie uns jedoch die Namen der drei nannte, waren wir alle, mitsamt Madame Pomfrey recht verwirrt, denn der Zauber hat uns Namen gegeben, von denen wir wussten, dass die dazu gehörigen Personen schön mehrere Jahre tot sind."

„Was meinst du damit, Dad?" Mary sah von ihrem Vater, der betreten auf seine Hände starrte, zu ihrer Mutter hinüber, die ihren inzwischen kalten Tee umrührte. „Wer sind die drei?"

„Ronald Weasley und Hermine Granger heißen die, die oben im Flur lagen", flüsterte Lily und blickte auf ihre Tasse, die in ihren Händen leicht zitterte. Sie konnte es nicht über sich bringen, seinen Namen zu sagen. „Mollys Sohn und Hermine sind vor einigen Jahren von einem Troll getötet worden. Ich habe Poppy dabei assistiert, ihre Totenscheine auszustellen." Die Weasleys waren enge Freunde der Familie. Ginny, obwohl sie ein Jahrgang über ihrer Tochter war, war eine von Marys engeren Freunden. Nach dem Tod von Ron, hatte Lily ihnen angeboten, sich um Rons Beerdigung zu kümmern, doch sie hatten abgelehnt. Lily mochte zwar verstehen, wie Molly sich fühlte, hatte die trauernde Mutter zu ihr gesagt, doch sie müsste sich alleine um alles kümmern, um das alles akzeptieren zu können. Seit diesem Moment waren die Potters des Öfteren bei den Weasleys gewesen und hatten mit ihnen ihre Erfahrungen geteilt. Aus den doch recht traurigen Anlässen entstand eine tiefe Freundschaft zwischen den beiden Zaubererfamilien.

„Wer war der Dritte?", fragte Mary. Sie wusste zwar nicht, wie auf einmal tote Menschen auferstanden waren und verletzt und bewusstlos in ihrem Haus herum lagen, doch das hatte Zeit bis später.

James stand auf und setzte sich neben Lily an den Tisch, schlang seine Arme um sie und flüsterte ihr beruhigende Worte ins Ohr. Nach einigen Minuten blickte er auf und sah Mary mit unergründlichem Gesicht an. „Harry James Potter."

Mary blinzelte ihre Eltern an. „Harry? Unser Harry?"

Lily nickte.

Sie starrte ihre Eltern an, als hätten sie den Verstand verloren. Harry war tot! Das ließen sie sie nicht vergessen. Wie auch? Überall in ihrem Haus standen und hingen Bilder von ihm und ihren Eltern. Bilder von ihr gab es auch zu Genüge, doch Harrys Bilder wurden wie Heiligtümer behandelt. Nahm man sie ab, um sie sich anzuschauen, hingen sie keine Stunde später wieder kerzengerade auf ihrem ursprünglichen Platz. Als Mary noch kleiner war, hatte sie beim Spielen mal ein Bild von ihm von der Fensterbank gestoßen, woraufhin das Glas vor dem Foto zersprang und hatte sofort zwei Tage Hausarrest bekommen. Zwei Tage wegen eines bekloppten Bild! Klar, sie hörte sich gerne all die kleinen Geschichten über ihren Bruder an und sie wünschte sich nichts mehr, als ihn kennengelernt zu haben. Als sie noch klein war, hatte sie sich bei jedem Mal Geburtstagskerzen auspusten keinen neuen Besen oder neue Bücher gewünscht, wie es andere Kinder in ihrem Alter sicher getan hätten, sie hatte sich gewünscht ihren Bruder kennenlernen zu dürfen. Als nach Jahren dieser Wunsch nicht erfüllt wurde, ging sie dazu über, sich zu wünschen, dass Harry wusste, dass er vermisst wurde und dass er wusste, dass sie ihn so gerne sehen wollte. Ein wenig Eifersucht war immer dabei gewesen, doch die Sehnsucht war stärker, bis heute noch. Und jetzt sollen ihre Wünsche von über zehn Jahren endlich in Erfüllung gehen? Endlich sollte sie die Möglichkeit haben, ihren Bruder zu sehen? Sie bezweifelte das stark. Was, wenn der Zauber misslungen ist? Was, wenn sich alle umsonst Hoffnung machten, nur, um enttäuscht zu werden? Der Schmerz einer solchen Enttäuschung wäre beinahe so stark wie, als ob man Harry ein erneutes Mal verlieren würde und in gewisser Weise wäre das ja auch der Fall.

Sie blickte zu ihrer Mutter, die sie mit tränennassem Gesicht anlächelte. Ihr Dad hielt sie immer noch an sich gedrückt und strich ihr beruhigend über ihr Haar. _Sie glauben es_, fuhr es Mary unwillkürlich durch den Kopf. _Sie glauben wirklich, dass Harry wieder da ist. _Aber Tote kamen nicht so einfach zurück! Keine Magie, so dunkel sie auch sein mochte, konnte Tote aus dem Grab auferstehen lassen! Es war einfach schlicht weg unmöglich! Ihre Eltern hatten es ihr selbst gesagt!

Wieso glaubten sie dem Zauber? Sie beschloss, diese Frage laut zu äußern. „Wieso glaubt ihr, dass es irgendwie geschafft wurde, den Tod auszutricksen?", sie zog auffordernd die Augenbrauen hoch. „Es ist unmöglich verstorbene Menschen wieder zu beleben. Das habt ihr mir selbst gesagt und doch sitzt ihr da und seid überglücklich, dass angeblich Harry wieder lebt!" Wie naiv konnten sie sein? Wollten sie so verzweifelt nach dem selbst ungläubigsten Geschehnis greifen, nur in dem Glauben leben zu können, ihr Sohn wäre von den Toten zurückgekehrt und würde gesund und munter wieder mit ihnen leben?

„Dumbledore hat eine Erklärung dafür", sagte Lily ruhig und nickte James zu, der sie langsam losließ, ihr jedoch nicht von der Seite wich. „Wir haben genauso reagiert wie du, Mary. Es ist unmöglich, Tote wieder zu beleben. Keine Magie der Welt schafft das. Doch Dumbledores Vermutung hat sich, nachdem er mit Hermine gesprochen hat, bestätigt. Er muss nur noch mit den beiden anderen sprechen, um sicher zu sein. Er meinte, es sei möglich, dass nicht nur unsere Welt existiert, sondern viele andere Welten parallel zu unserer. Wie verschiedene Dimensionen, verschiedene Abläufe der einzelnen Leben der Menschen in unterschiedlichen Bahnen, wenn du es dir so vorstellen kannst."

Lily setzt sich aufrechter hin und begann, ihrer Tochter darzustellen, wie Dumbledore es erklärte, dass plötzlich tot geglaubte Menschen auftauchten.

„…deshalb ist er in seiner Welt am Leben geblieben. Einer hat eine andere Entscheidung getroffen und es hat sich eine neue Bahn gebildet, in der wir sterben, Harry jedoch nicht."

„Irgendwie scheinen sich die Welten überschnitten zu haben", sagte James und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch seine pechschwarzen Haare, die denen seines Sohnes so glichen. „Irgendwas muss geschehen sein, das bewirkt hat, dass die beiden Dimensionen – unsere und Harrys – miteinander für einen Moment verschmolzen und die Drei somit in eine andere Dimension gelangen konnten. Wie gesagt, Dumbledore ist sich in vielerlei Hinsicht sicher, in der Tatsache, _wieso_ so etwas passieren konnte jedoch nicht. Dazu braucht er Rons und Harrys Erklärungen, was genau sie als letztes gemacht haben, bevor sie das Bewusstsein verloren haben."

Mary hatte ihr Gesicht mit den Händen bedeckt und stöhnte auf. Wieso musste alles so kompliziert sein? Sie rieb sich die Augen und blickte langsam zu ihren Eltern hinüber, die sie mit besorgten Mienen musterten. Sie atmete einmal tief ein und blies die ganze Luft rasch wieder aus.

„Also stimmt es? Harry lebt?"

Lily nickte und ein leichtes Lächeln bildete sich auf ihren Gesichtern.

„Und? Worauf warten wir?", fragte Mary plötzlich und sprang auf.

„Wie, worauf warten wir?", fragte James verdutzt und stand ebenfalls auf.

„Wieso sitzen wir hier noch rum? Ich möchte meinen Bruder kennen lernen!"


	11. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben

Jetzt kommt ein etwas längeres Kapitel ;) Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben

„Harry! Komm schon! Wach auf", grummelnd drehte sich besagter junger Mann erneut um und drückte sein Gesicht ins Kissen. „Aufwachen. Ich weiß, dass du mich hören kannst", Hermine piekste ihm in die Seite und seufzte, als er verschlafen versuchte, ihr Hand wegzuschlagen. Das Bett war gerade so schön weich und warm! „Ron, nein! Ron, mach das nicht! Das ist…" _Platsch_!

Prustend wirbelte Harry herum und fiel mit einem lauten Aufprall auf den kalten Steinfußboden. „Das war unnötig, Ronald!"

Mit finsterer Miene wischte sich Harry seine nassen Haare aus dem Gesicht und funkelte seinen sogenannten besten Freund finster an. „Wofür war das denn?"

„Hermines ständiges ‚Harry, steh auf' hat mich halt leicht genervt und da du nicht aufstehen wolltest, dachte ich, ich nehm's halt selbst in die Hand", Ron schmunzelte den pitschnassen Harry an und reichte ihm eine Hand. „Komm, lass dich trocken machen. Hermine hat uns was Wichtiges zu erzählen."

Als Harry wieder in trockenen Sachen auf seinem nun wieder trockenen Bett saß, gesellte sich Ron zu Hermine, die beide mit ernster Miene ansah. Harry zog seine Augenbrauen hoch und schaute zu Ron hinüber, der nur mit den Schultern zuckte. „Also", begann Hermine, stand auf und ging in dem kleinen Zimmer auf und ab. „Wo, denkt ihr, sind wir gerade?"

„Öhm", Ron kratzte sich an der Nase. „Naja, den Betten nach zu urteilen wohl in einer Krankenstation oder?" Er starrte Hermine an. „Wieso?"

„Wir sind nicht nur in irgendeiner Krankenstation, wie sind im Krankenflügel in Hogwarts", sagte Hermine und blieb vor ihren beiden Freunden stehen, die sie anschauten, als hätte sie den Verstand verloren.

„Wahnsinn, Hermine! In Hogwarts. Wär ich jetzt irgendwie nicht drauf gekommen", Ron verdrehte die Augen und zwinkerte Harry zu. „Wo sollten wir denn sonst sein?"

„Nein, du verstehst mich nicht! Wir sind nicht in Hogwarts! Also, naja, irgendwie schon, aber irgendwie auch nicht", Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe und überlegte. Wie erzählte man seinen Freunden, dass man durch Zeit und Raum gereist war, in einem anderen Universum gelandet war, wo man zumal noch _tot_ war und gleich wahrscheinlich die vor fünfzehn Jahren verstorbenen Eltern ihres besten Freundes durch die Tür marschiert kamen? Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Ihre vom Sturz in Godric's Hollow verstaubten Haare hatten wieder ihre hellbraune Farbe angenommen, jedoch nicht ihre Form eines wohl gehüteten Krähennestes, sondern lagen immer noch kreuz und quer über ihrem Kopf. Wie sollte sie _das_ Chaos wieder herrichten? Sie sah im Moment schlimmer aus als Harry, und das sagte schon was!

„Worauf willst du hinaus, Hermine?" Harry blickte sie ruhig an. _Oh, Gott_! Wie sollte sie ihm das beibringen? ‚_Nun ja, Harry, wir sind in einem anderen Universum gelandet, warum kann ich dir auch nicht erklären, aber Dumbledore meinte, dass, sobald wir wach sind, was ja jetzt der Fall ist, deine Eltern dich gerne sehen wollten. Aber keine Bange, ich bin mir sicher, dass es keine Todesser sind. Sie leben wirklich!' _Jap, klasse. Sie hatte absolut keinen blassen Schimmer, wie sie das den beiden vor ihr – und vor allem dem mit den schwarzen Haaren – beibringen sollte, ohne dass sie entweder als verrückt rüberkam, Harry in Ohnmacht fiel oder beide sie angriffen, in der Ansicht, ihre Hermine würde so einen Schwachsinn nicht von sich geben und es müsste sich um einen Betrüger handeln.

„'Mine?" Sie zuckte zusammen, als sie Harrys Hand auf ihrer Schulter merkte. Er war irgendwann in ihrer panischen Diskussion mit sich selbst aufgestanden und zu ihr hinübergegangen. Ron saß wie vor ein paar Minuten immer noch auf ihrem Bett und starrte sie an, als hätte sie den Verstand verloren.

Hermine räusperte sich und Harry lächelte ihr zaghaft zu. „Vielleicht solltest du dich setzen", murmelte sie ihm leise zu und beobachtete, wie er sich mit leicht verwirrter Miene wieder auf seinem Bett niederließ, nicht jedoch, ohne auf den Platz nehmen sich zu klopfen und sie näher zu bitten.

Mit einem Seufzen setzte sie sich neben Harry, schloss kurz die Augen und begann zu erzählen.

„Also, wenn man es zusammen fasst", sagte sie mit leicht zitternder Stimme, „sind wir in einer Art Parallelwelt, wo wir drei tot sind, unsere Eltern leben und Dumbledore bis jetzt noch keine Ahnung hat, ob wir je zurück nach Hause kommen." Sie blickte von Harry, der sie mit leicht geöffneten Mund anstarrte, zu Ron, der hochrot angelaufen war, und wieder zurück zu Harry.

Als nach einigen Minuten immer noch keiner der beiden etwas sagte, gewann ihre Nervosität die Überhand. „Und? Was sagt ihr?"

Ron war der Erste, die seine Fassung zurück gewann. Er blinzelte und sah verstohlen zu Harry hinüber, der sich immer noch nicht regte. „Naja, also für uns beide ändert sich ja nicht wirklich was, oder Hermine? Also ich meine, wir haben ja eine Familie zu Hause, also…", mit einem Blick zu Hermine brach er abrupt ab. Diese funkelte ihn böse an und deutete auf Harry.

Dieser merkte gar nicht, dass die anderen beiden sich unterhielten, er war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, seine konfusen und aufgeregten Gedanken unter Kontrolle zu bringen und zu ordnen. Hermine hatte gesagt, seine Eltern würden leben. _Seine Eltern_! Stimmte es? Oder war Hermine gerade noch so verwirrt, wie er es im Moment war? Nein, es musste stimmen. Sie meinte, Dumbledore hatte ihr alles erklärt, als er und Ron noch bewusstlos waren. Doch was hieß das alles für ihn? In seiner Welt, so komisch das auch klang, war er ohne Eltern aufgewachsen. Er hatte bei der Schwester seiner Mutter gelebt und die hatte sich nie groß um ihn gekümmert. Was sollte man sich schon um einen Freak kümmern. Als er jünger war hatte er sich immer vorgestellt, wie sein Leben wäre, wenn seine Eltern nicht Pettigrew, sondern Sirius als Geheimniswahrer genommen und behalten hätten. Vor Hogwarts hatten ihm seine Tante und sein Onkel bei Fragen über seine Eltern immer dasselbe als Antwort gegeben. _‚Deine Eltern waren Nichtsnutze! Sind in 'nem Autounfall gestorben und Recht so sag ich dir! Gesoffen hatten sie! Und jetzt stell keine Fragen mehr!'_ Er hatte es nie glauben können, dass seine Eltern ‚Nichtsnutze', wie Onkel Vernon es nannte, gewesen waren. Er hatte immer aus einem Bauchgefühl heraus gewusst, dass sie ihn geliebt hatten. Mit Hogwarts kam dann die Erklärung für ihren Tod und die Gewissheit, dass alles anders gewesen wäre, würden seine Eltern noch leben. Und hier, in dieser Welt, sollten sie noch am Leben sein! Wie es wohl war, Eltern zu haben? Er hatte Ron und Hermine immer deswegen beneidet – wegen einer Familie, wegen Eltern. Selbst, wenn er keine Geschwister hatte, so wie Hermine; er hätte alles darum gegeben, richtige Eltern zu haben, doch er musste ebenfalls einsehen, dass mit Magie nicht alles herbeigezaubert werden konnte.

Dumpf hörte er, wie Hermine Ron anfauchte. Er zuckte zusammen, als ihm eine warme Hand leicht über die Wange strich. Blinzelnd sah zu Hermine hinauf, die ihn mit einem traurigen Lächeln ansah. Er hinderte sie nicht daran, seine Tränen wegzuwischen. Er konnte sie eh nicht aufhalten – weder die Tränen, noch Hermine. Das war einfach alles viel zu viel für ihn. In dem einen Moment ging er durch sein komplett zerstörtes Elternhaus, durch das Haus, in dem er als Kleinkind gelebt hatte, in dem seine Eltern für ihn gestorben waren, sah die Stellen, an denen sie mit dem Todesfluch getroffen wurden und im nächsten wachte er auf und es wurde ihm gesagt, seine Eltern würden bald kommen, um ihn zu sehen. So sehr er sich auch freute, er schaffte es nicht, diese Freude vor seine Trauer zu stellen. Was, wenn sie ihn nicht mochten? Wenn das, was auch ihm durch die Dursleys geworden war ihnen nicht gefiel? Wenn sie ihn verstießen und er erneut ohne Familie zurückgelassen wurde. _Das ist doch nichts Neues_, dachte er niedergeschlagen. _Ich habe keine Familie und werde wahrscheinlich auch nie eine haben. 'Freaks verdienen es nicht, geliebt zu werden', _sagte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf, die verdächtig nach seinem Onkel klang.

„Wir sind bei dir, Harry", flüsterte Hermine ihm zu und nahm seine Hand in ihre. „Wir sind immer bei dir, vergiss das nicht!"

Im Büro des Schulleiters saß Albus Dumbledore hinter seinem Schreibtisch aus Massivholz und blickte auf seine Notizen, die er nach dem Gespräch mit Hermine Granger gemacht hatte. Ms. Granger hatte ihm, nachdem sie erneut das Bewusstsein wiedererlangt hatte, möglichst detailliert die Geschichte ihrer Dimension erläutert. Harrys Eltern waren gestorben, um ihn zu retten. Damit hätten sie eine uralte und starke Magie heraufbeschworen, die es möglich machte, Harry den Todesfluch überstehen zu lassen. ‚_Die Magie liegt in seinem Blut_', hatte Ms. Granger ihm gesagt. ‚_Harry hat mir erzählt, das sei der Grund, warum er bei seiner Tante leben muss und nicht bei Professor Lupin._' Doch wie konnte ihm all das dabei helfen, die drei Jugendlichen wieder in ihre Welt zurück zu schicken, wenn dies überhaupt möglich war. Er hatte in all seinen Büchern nachgelesen und gehofft, auf etwas Nützliches zu stoßen, jedoch vergebens. Er strich sich nachdenklich über den Bart und sah erneut auf seine Notizen hinunter. Irgendwo musste doch ein Ansatzpunkt zu finden sein!

In diesem Moment züngelte das Feuer in seinem Kamin hellgrün auf und nach einander stolperten die Mitglieder der Familie Potter in sein Büro und überrieselten seine Notizen mit einem feinen Rußschleier.

„Entschuldige, Albus", sagte Lily und strich sich den Schmutz von den Klamotten. „Ich werde mich nie an diese Art zu reisen gewöhnen!"

„Meine Liebe", Dumbledore musterte sie amüsiert und trat näher, um die Potters zu begrüßen, „auch ich habe Jahrzehnte gebraucht, bis ich weniger Ruß an mir hatte, als im Kamin zu finden war." Er kicherte und wies zu seinem Schreibtisch. „Ich war gerade dabei, Ms. Grangers Erläuterungen durchzugehen. Es sind einige sehr interessante Geschehnisse dabei, doch ich befürchte, dafür ist nun nicht die Zeit", fügte er eilig hinzu, als er die Gesichter der Familie des Jungen vor sich sah, der einen Stockwerk weiter unten gerade wohl möglich den größten Schock seines Lebens verdaute.

„Wir sind nicht hergekommen, um zu plaudern, Albus", sagte James knapp und richtete sich auf. „Wir möchten Harry sehen."

„Selbstverständlich möchtet ihr das", Dumbledores Augen funkelten amüsiert. „Und ich möchte euch auch nicht weiter davon abhalten. Lasst mich nur kurz bei Madame Pomfrey nachfragen, ob die drei Neuankömmlinge bei Bewusstsein sind. Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass unsere liebe Poppy es ganz und gar nicht gerne sieht, wenn man ihren Patienten ihren wohlverdienten Schlaf raubt", er zwinkerte James zu und ging zu seinem Kamin hinüber, nahm etwas Flohpulver aus der Schale auf dem Sims, schmiss es ins Feuer und steckte seinen Kopf hinein, mit den Worten „Hogwarts, Krankenflügel, Pomfreys Büro".

Während Dumbledore vor dem Kamin hockte und mit der Schulkrankenschwester sprach, blickte Mary nervös zu ihren Eltern hinüber. Ihre Mutter umklammerte die Hand ihres Vaters, der leise mit ihr sprach. Sie zitterte leicht.

„Nun, Poppy sagt, sie sind wach", sagte Dumbledore, als er sich wieder aufrichtete. Lily wollte gerade James und ihre Tochter zur Tür ziehen, als der Schulleiter sie erneut zurückrief.

„Was denn noch?", fauchte sie den weisen Zauberer an und wirbelte herum. „Ich will endlich meinen Sohn sehen!"

„Und ich werde euch auch nicht daran hintern", antwortete Dumbledore gelassen und blickte sie über seine Halbmondbrille hinweg an. „Ich möchte euch nur nahe legen, mit Bedacht an die ganze Sache ranzugehen. Mr. Potter verarbeitet gerade die Nachricht, dass seine Eltern noch leben und dass er sogar eine Schwester hat", er zwinkerte Mary munter zu. „Es ist im Augenblick sehr viel für ihn und ich möchte euch bitten, das zu berücksichtigen." Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich erneut seinen Aufzeichnungen zu.

Sie konnten gehen. Und das taten sie, und wie sie das taten. Mit wehenden Haaren eilte Lily, gefolgt von ihrem Mann und ihrer Tochter die Gänge hinunter, um eine Ecke durch einen weiteren Gang, durch eine Tür, die vorgab, eine Mauer zu sein, bis sie schließlich vor den verschlossenen Flügeltüren der Krankenstation standen.

Hinter diesen Türen wartete ihr Sohn auf sie. Bei diesem Gedanken hielt ihre Hand auf der Türklinke inne. Ihr Sohn. Ihr lebender Sohn. Wie er wohl war? Ob er sie erkannte? Ob er so wie James in seinem Alter aussah? Schon als Baby konnte sie einige Merkmale erkennen, die er eindeutig von seinem Vater vererbt bekommen hatte – und das war nicht nur das schwarze chaotische Haar. Sie atmete tief und zitternd ein. Sie konnte das! Sie würde das schaffen.

James strich seiner zitternden Frau über die Haare. Sie hatte sich seit einigen Sekunden nicht mehr bewegt, stand einfach da, die Hand auf der Türklinke und versuchte sich mit tiefen Atemzügen zu beruhigen. Er wusste, wie schwer es für sie war, er fühlte genauso. Sie lebten jeden Tag mit den Erinnerungen, wie der kleine Körper ihres Sohnes still in seiner Krippe lag, kalt. Doch sie lebten weiter. Und wenn sie Glück hatten, lebte ab jetzt auch Harry mit ihnen. Langsam schob James Lilys Hand von der Klinke und drückte die Flügeltüren auf.

Im Krankenflügel lagen recht viele Schüler, die sich an Halloween einen Streich geliefert hatten. Die meisten gingen entsetzlich schief. Recht nah an der Tür lag ein Junge mit orangener Haut und lila Pusteln, neben ihm lag ein weiterer, dem Hörner aus der Stirn ragten.

Doch, das, was ihre Aufmerksamkeit in Anspruch nahm, war die Tür zu ihrer Linken. Sie führte in Madame Pomfreys Büro, hinter dem das zusätzliche Krankenzimmer lag. James ging voran, klopfte und trat ein. Die Krankenschwester schloss gerade die Tür zu dem Hinterzimmer, blickte auf und ging sofort auf sie zu. „Sie sind wach, jedoch alle sehr mitgenommen. Ihre Verletzungen sind größtenteils geheilt, einige Blutergüsse sind noch zu sehen, aber nichts Schlimmes. Ich habe das Bett von Mr. Potter etwas abgetrennt, damit ihr etwas Privatsphäre habt."

„Danke, Madame Pomfrey", sagte James leise und die Krankenschwester lächelte ihm zaghaft zu. „Ihr könnt reingehen."

Lily atmete tief durch, drückte James Hand und ging langsam auf die Tür zu, neben der Poppy mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln stand.

„Vielleicht sollte ich erst einmal hier draußen warten", meldete sich Mary und blieb stehen. „Ich glaube, es ist schon genug Aufregung, wenn er nur euch beide zu Gesicht bekommt."

James lächelte ihr dankbar zu und Lily küsste sie auf die Wange. „Danke, mein Schatz", flüsterte sie und wischte sich eine Träne von der Wange. „Wir rufen dich."

Mit diesen Worten drehte sich James zu der Tür um, klopfte einmal, drückte die Klinke hinunter und betrat den kleinen Raum.

Die drei Betten, die am Nachmittag dort an der Wand standen waren nun durch einen weißen Vorhang voneinander getrennt worden, um den Patienten und ihren Besuchern etwas Privatsphäre in dem engen Raum zu bieten. Auf dem linken Bett saß ein Junge – der Haarfarbe nach zu urteilen Ron Weasley – der sie mit offener Faszination und Mund anstarrte. In dem Bett neben ihm reichte gerade Hermine Granger über die Lücke zwischen ihrem und seinem Bett, um ihm gegen den Kopf zu schlagen.

„Oi!" Ron funkelte sie böse an, sie verdrehte nur genervt die Augen. „Ich finde, wir sollten mal eben zu Madame Pomfrey gehen. Ich glaube, wir beiden könnten etwas frische Luft vertragen."

„Aber ich will keine... _Au_!" Mit einem letzten Schlag gegen den Kopf nahm Hermine Ron beim Arm und zerrte ihn vom Bett. „Frische Luft wird dir gut tun, Ronald", fauchte sie und schleppte ihn aus dem kleinen Raum.

Schmunzelnd sah ihr James hinterher. Die beiden erinnerten ihn nur zu sehr an Sirius und Remus. Sirius war auch immer so begriffsstutzig gewesen und Remus hatte harte Maßnahmen ergreifen müssen. An der Tür drehte Hermine noch einmal um, lächelte ihnen schüchtern entgegen und schob Ron mit einem heftigen Ruck durch die Tür, die sie hinter ihm schloss.

Nun waren James, Lily und Harry allein im Zimmer. James merkte, wie das Zittern von Lilys Hand etwas nachließ und blickte auf. Vor ihm saß ein Junge mit pechschwarzen Haaren, die in alle Himmelsrichtungen von seinem Kopf abstanden. Schmunzelnd dachte er, wie bekannt ihm diese Haare vorkamen, da er sie jeden Morgen vor dem Spiegel versuchte, zu bändigen. Selbst ihr Spiegel sagte, es hätte keinen Sinn, Zeit damit zu verschwenden. Der Junge – _Harry_ – war recht mager und wirkte beinahe zerbrechlich. Doch das, was ihn besonders in den Bann zog waren seine Augen – smaragdgrün, genau wie die seiner Mutter.

James schluckte und lächelte ihn unsicher an. „Hallo", sagte er zaghaft und zog Lily langsam, um Harry die Möglichkeit zu geben, zurückzuweisen, zu Hermines Bett.

Harry konnte es nicht fassen. Vor ihm standen seine Eltern! Er hatte Fotos von ihnen, doch in denen sahen sie etwas jünger aus. Diese Menschen, die vor ihm standen und ihn mit leuchtenden Augen ansahen waren älter. Sein Vater hatte dieselben hoffnungslosen Haare, wie er. Auch seine standen an den unmöglichsten Stellen ab, besonders an seinem Nacken, genau wie bei Harry. Er war groß, größer als er und als seine Mutter, athletisch gebaut und hatte eine leichte gesunde Bräune. Seine Augen waren ein warmes Haselnussbraun, mit leichten grünen und goldenen Akzenten, soweit er es von dieser Entfernung sehen konnte. Er blickte ihn mit so viel Liebe in den Augen an, dass Harry der Atem stockte. So hatte ihn noch nie jemand zuvor angesehen. Neben ihm stand seine Mutter, die langen feuerroten Haare fielen ihr über den Rücken. Sie war ebenfalls etwas größer als er, wenn auch nicht viel. Ihre Statur war zierlich und sie hatte ein liebevolles Lächeln auf den Lippen. Ihre Nase war mit hellen Sommersprossen gesprenkelt, die aufgrund der fehlenden Sonne zu dieser Jahreszeit wieder anfingen langsam zu verblassen. Ihre hellgrünen Augen strahlten so viel Zuneigung und Wunder aus, dass es ihm schwer fiel, sich von ihrem Anblick zu lösen. Diese Augen – seine Augen.

Durch die Fotos, die er von seinen Eltern besaß, wusste er, dass Leute wie Dumbledore, Sirius oder Remus nicht ohne Grund sagten, er würde seinem Vater wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten sein, aber es mit eigenen Augen so wahrhaftig zu sehen, war ein ganz anderes Gefühl, als Fotos von längst vergangenen Tagen anzuschauen.

Er hatte Eltern!

Lily wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Harry sah genauso aus, wie sie es sich immer erträumt hatte. Er war das Ebenbild von James, mit der Ausnahme seiner Augen – ihre Augen. Seine Nase war etwas kürzer als die von James und im Großen und Ganzen war er viel dünner und kleiner als ihr Mann, doch sie bezweifelte, dass das an den Genen lag, sondern viel mehr an der Weise, wie er aufgewachsen war. Petunia würde ihr dafür noch Rechenschaft schulden! Selbst, wenn die Petunia, die sie kannte, sich seit fast zwei Jahrzehnten nicht mehr bei ihnen gemeldet hatte… Harry blickte sie mit großen Augen an, sie starrte zurück. Sie konnte es nicht fassen. Ihr Sohn! Er war so schön, so einmalig. Am liebsten würde sie ihm um den Hals fallen, doch sie wusste, Harry würde das wahrscheinlich nicht gut wegstecken. Immerhin hatte er bei sich zu Hause keine Eltern.

James fühlte sich nicht viel anders als seine Frau. Begierig sah er Harry an, merkte sich die Form seines Gesichtes, die Lage jedes Muttermals und Leberflecks, brannte das Aussehen seines Sohnes in sein Gedächtnis. Es war unglaublich, wie ähnlich er ihm sah. Der schüchterne und doch neugierige, ungläubige Blick, der ihm sein Sohn zuwarf, die unsichere Körperhaltung, die zitternden, nervösen Hände, einfach alles an ihm war wundervoll! Er wollte Harry diese Unsicherheit nehmen, er wollte irgendetwas sagen, doch was sagte man seinem Sohn, den man als letztes als kleines Baby gesehen hatte?

Harry blickte von seiner Mutter, die ihn begierig musterte, zu seinem Vater, der nicht weniger glücklich aussah. Er wollte etwas sagen, doch er wusste nicht was. Dies waren seine Eltern, doch er kannte sie nicht. Wie oft hatte er sich vorgestellt, wie es wäre, wieder mit ihnen vereint zu sein? Er hatte sich ausgemalt, wie sie sich weinend in den Armen lagen, einander zuflüsterten, wie sehr sie sich liebten und immer für einander da sein wollten, doch jetzt, als er tatsächlich in dieser Situation war, fehlten ihm die Worte. Für ihn waren es fremde Menschen, auch, wenn er sich so fühlte, als kannte er sie schon sein ganzes Leben lang.

Eine leise Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er drehte den Kopf ein wenig zu schnell seiner Mutter entgegen. _Ou, das hörte sich nicht gut an_, dachte Harry zerknirscht und rieb sich grummelnd den Nacken.

Seine Eltern kicherten.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte seine Mutter lächelnd und ging langsam auf sein Bett zu, wo sie sich mit einigem Abstand zu ihm niederließ.

Harry blickte seine Mutter an und spürte, wie ihm das Blut in die Wangen schoss. „Ähm, ja, alles in Ordnung", murmelte er und blickte in seinen Schoß hinunter, wo er die Hände ineinander schloss. „Passiert mir öfter", fügte er leise hinzu und lächelte ihnen schüchtern entgegen.

_Seine Stimme!_ Lilys Lächeln wurde nur noch breiter.

„Das kenne ich", sagte sein Vater und blickte ihn schmunzelnd an. „Deine Mutter sagt immer, irgendwann werde ich ohne Kopf da stehen."

„Wenn du auch immer mit den Gedanken wo anders bist, brauchst du dich gar nicht zu wundern, dass du dich erschreckst, wenn jemand was sagt", sagte Lily gespielt ernst und zwinkerte ihrem Mann zu. „Selber schuld!"

„Muss wohl im Blut liegen", James fuhr sich durch seine Haare und machte sie dadurch noch unordentlicher. „Ich dachte, es gäbe nur einen Potterfluch."

„Du meinst, das Chaos auf euren Köpfen, was du Haare nennst?", Lily blickte abwechselnd zu James und zu Harry und schüttelte den Kopf. „Schande, so was."

Harry beobachtete, wie seine Eltern mit einander umgingen und sich ärgerten. Ja, er konnte verstehen, warum Sirius und Remus immer von den beiden geschwärmt hatten. So verschieden und doch ähnlich.

„Harry?", er wandte sich zu seinem Vater um, der ihn mit einem Lächeln ansah. „Ich hab gehört, dass deine Freundin Hermine dir alles erzählt hat? Also, wo du hier bist und all das?"

Harry atmete tief durch und nickte.

„Dann weißt du auch, dass da noch jemand ist, der dich gerne kennenlernen möchte?" James blickte zu seinem Sohn hinunter als dieser erneut langsam nickte.

„Möchtest du, dass ich sie reinhole? Sie war so aufgeregt, als wir ihr von dir erzählt haben und ich befürchte, dass sie inzwischen vor lauter Nervosität angefangen hat, Madame Pomfrey in den Wahnsinn zu treiben." In diesem Moment drang ein Knall aus dem anliegenden Büro, gefolgt von einem Aufschrei. „Oder sie hat es schon geschafft", fügte James mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen hinzu, ging zu Tür, öffnete sie und lugte in den Raum dahinter.

„Sie ist ein wenig hibbelig, wenn es darum geht, warten zu müssen", erklärte Lily als sie den Ausdruck auf Harrys Gesicht sah. „Obwohl sie diejenige war, die vorgeschlagen hat, zu warten."

Mit einem genervten „Na, endlich" von einer gestressten Madame Pomfrey trat ein Mädchen mit feuerroten Haaren und einem schüchternen Lächeln in den Raum, blieb vor Harry stehen, holte tief Luft und sagte „Hi! Ich bin Mary."

„Harry", er streckte Mary eine Hand entgegen, die sie wegschlug und ihm stattdessen um den Hals fiel. Dieser zuckte zusammen.

„Mary!" rief Lily entsetzt und zog sie von Harry herunter. „Um Gottes Willen, kannst du dich nicht mal zusammen reißen?"

„Sorry, Mum", Mary sah nicht wirklich so aus, als ob es ihr großartig leid täte. Sie wandte sich von ihrer Mutter ab, die sich mit einem Seufzen zu ihrem Mann gesellte, der grinsend an der Tür stand, und drehte sich wieder ihrem Bruder zu. „Spielst du Quidditch? Ich bin seit dem dritten Jahr dabei. Ich bin ein Jäger. Was hast du für einen Besen? Hast du überhaupt einen Besen?"

Harry musterte amüsiert, wie seine Schwester ihm Fragen über Fragen an den Kopf warf, ohne ihm großartig Zeit zum Antworten zu geben. Grinsend drehte er sich zu seinen Eltern um, die Arm in Arm neben der Tür standen und ihre Kinder liebevoll ansahen. James zwinkerte ihm zu und Lily verdrehte die Augen, als ob sie sagen wollte ‚_Versuch sie zu ignorieren. Sie ist nur aufgeregt_.'

Er hatte eine Familie, eine echte Familie, die ihn so akzeptierte, wie er war. Seine Mutter lächelte ihm zu, sein Vater blickte stolz auf ihn hinab und seine Schwester erzählte immer noch, wie sie es geschafft hatte, mit Hilfe von Freunden am Slytherintisch dampfenden Schleim zu verteilen, der erst erschien, wenn ein Slytherin etwas gegen Gryffindor dachte oder sagte. „Also warst du es doch!"

Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hatte er eine ungefähre Ahnung, was es hieß, akzeptiert zu werden. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hatte er eine Familie. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben war er glücklich.


	12. Die Kraft der Liebe

Die Kraft der Liebe

Die Tage darauf vergingen wie im Flug. Hermine wurde von ihren weinenden Eltern umklammert, Ron von einer Menge von Rotschöpfen nach Hause gebracht und Harry verbrachte die Zeit mit seiner Familie. Sie gingen über die Ländereien von Hogwarts, erzählten einander Geschichten auch ihrer Vergangenheit – James konnte es nicht lassen, jeden einzelnen Streich der Rumtreiber haargenau zu erklären und Harry erzählte von seinen vielen Abenteuern, wie er die Freunde seines Vaters kennengelernt hatte und wie es ihm all die Jahre in Hogwarts ergangen war.

„Du bist also Sucher, huh?", James lächelte seinen Sohn an, der neben ihm an den Ufern des Schwarzen Sees vorbei ging. „Wann bist du denn in die Mannschaft gekommen? Mary ist seit dem dritten Jahr dabei. Ich hab's schon im zweiten geschafft."

Harry blickte peinlich berührt zu seinem Vater auf und fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare. „Nun ja, ich bin seit meinem ersten Jahr dabei."

James blieb abrupt stehen und starrte ihn mit großen Augen an, die hinter seiner runden Brille funkelten. „Seit dem ersten Jahr? Aber… Aber man kann doch erst frühestens im zweiten der Mannschaft beitreten! Und das dann auch nur wenn man dementsprechend schon viel kann." James blinzelte und schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Ich fass es nicht", murmelte er und sein Lächeln wurde immer breiter. „Ich fass es nicht! Mein Sohn… im ersten Jahr… Wahnsinn!"

„Was ist Wahnsinn, Liebling?", Lily kam mit Tochter Mary über die Ländereien zu den beiden männlichen Mitgliedern ihrer Familie hinüber geschlendert. „Worüber redet ihr?" Als sie die beiden erreichte, fuhr sie Harry liebevoll durch das Haar. „Hoffnungslos", murmelte sie lächelnd und versuchte vergebens, die eben verstrubbelten Haare wieder zu bändigen.

„Lily, unser Sohn ist seit seinem ersten Jahr in der Schulmannschaft!" Strahlend blickte James zu seiner Frau hinunter. „Seit dem ersten Jahr!"

Lily blinzelte ihren Mann an und wandte sich mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen ihren Bruder zu. „Aber Schüler können doch erst ab dem zweiten…"

„Ist ja hammer", schrie Mary auf und sprang Harry erneut in die Arme. „Wahnsinn! Wie hast du das denn geschafft? Du musst ja echt gut sein! Ich hab es erst im dritten geschafft, obwohl ich von 'ner im zweiten zu den Auswahlspielen gezerrt wurde. Sie wollte nicht alleine ins Team, musst du wissen. Wow! Kannst du mir zeigen, wie du fliegst? Und was für 'nen Besen hast du jetzt eigentlich? Das hast du mir immer noch nicht gesagt!"

„Luft holen nicht vergessen", sagte ein grinsender James und schlug Harry väterlich auf die Schulter. „Obwohl deine Schwester ein bisschen zu schnell und zu viel redet" – „Hey!" – „hat sie Recht. Sirius und Remus haben ein Quidditchfeld im Garten. Wieso gehen wir nicht jetzt erst einmal nach Hause, richten dein Zimmer neu ein und flohen dann später am Tag zu euren beiden Patenonkeln rüber?"

Diese Idee fand allgemeinen Anklang und schon machten sich die vier Potters auf den Weg nach Hogsmead, von dort aus sie per Seit-an-Seit-Apparieren nach Godric's Hollow gelangten.

Dort angekommen blieb Harry vor dem Gartentor stehen und sah zu dem Haus hinauf. Das letzte Mal, als er es gesehen hatte, war es in einem furchtbaren Zustand gewesen. Verbrannt, modrig und einsturzgefährdend. Die Schönheit konnte man nur noch mit sehr viel Fantasie erahnen, doch das Haus, was nun vor ihm stand sah so fremd und noch bekannt aus, mit seinem Kieselweg, welcher vom Tor zur Haustür führte, den Blumen am Wegesrand, dem Kirschbaum in der Nähe des Küchenfensters, welches zu Straße hin ging… Er merkte nicht, wie ihm einzelne Tränen den Wangen hinunter rollten, bis er etwas Nasses an seinem Kinn spürte. Hektisch wischte er sie weg, bevor einer der anderen merkte, dass er weinte. Er konnte es nicht glauben! Er hatte ein zu Hause! Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hatte er einen Ort, den er wahrhaftig sein zu Hause nennen konnte, ohne dass es sich dabei um eine Schule handelte.

Lily hielt inne und blickte über ihre Schulter. Harry stand mit glänzenden Augen vor dem Gartentor und starrte zum Haus hinauf. Ein leichtes Lächeln bildete sich auf seinem Gesicht, als er immer noch, ohne sich zu bewegen, zum Haus hinaufsah.

„Lily?", sie drehte sich und sah ihren Mann an der Haustür stehen. Er sah zu Harry hinüber, wandte seine Augen jedoch ihr zu, als er merkte, wie sie sich zu ihm umdrehte. Er nickte ihr kurz zu und verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort im Haus. Er wusste, dass es für Harry schwer sein musste, ohne irgendwelche Vorwarnung in sein altes Leben hineingeworfen zu werden, wo seiner Vermutung nach wohl alles unbekannt und verwirrend war. Sein Sohn brauchte Zeit und die wollte er ihm geben. Er wollte ja gerne selbst mit Harry über das Reden, was ihm gerade durch den Kopf ging, was – und das versuchte er erst gar nicht abzustreiten – wohl mehr war, als er sich in diesem Moment vorzustellen vermochte, doch er war sich genauso sicher, dass er nicht die Person war, die mit ihrem Sohn sprechen sollte, wie er sich sicher war, dass Snivellus es nie lernen würde, seine fettigen Haare zu waschen. Also zog er sich lieber zurück und lenkte seine Tochter ab, die nur allzu gern ihrem Bruder eine Frage nach der anderen gegen seinen strubbligen Kopf werfen wollte. Sie sollte die Gelegenheit kriegen, jedoch nicht jetzt.

Lily seufzte leise und ging langsam zu ihrem Sohn zurück, nachdem James im Haus verschwunden war. Sie wusste genauso sehr wie James, dass Harry seine Gedanken aussprechen musste und sich nicht verschließen durfte und sie war ihrem Mann sehr dankbar, dass er es ihr überlassen hatte, diese Aufgabe zu übernehmen. So sehr sie James auch liebte, manchmal fehlte ihm einfach das passende Feingefühl. Sie schob es auf Sirius' Einfluss auf seine Kindheit.

„Harry?", sagte sie zaghaft und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Harry blinzelte bei dem Kontakt und wischte sich eilig erneut über die Augen. „Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Harry nickte und wandte seinen Blick wieder dem Haus zu, in dem er erst einmal für die nächsten paar Tage – und insgeheim hoffte er, die Tage würden zu einem ‚_für den Recht seines Lebens_' werden, doch er wagte es nicht, sich allzu große Hoffnungen zu machen – verbringen sollte. Lily folgte seinem Blick und atmete tief ein. Der Geruch von Blättern und Regen lag in der Luft. Man konnte einige Vögel in der Ferne zwitschern hören. Mit einem traurigen Lächeln sah sie ihrem Sohn entgegen, der stur auf das Haus vor ihm blickte. „Was denkst du gerade, mein Liebling?", fragte sie zaghaft und drückte leicht seine Schulter.

Harry zuckte bei ihren Worten zusammen und sah sie verwirrt an. So hatte ihn noch niemand genannt, dachte er und wischte sich eine neue Träne aus den Augen. Doch es gefiel ihm. Er zuckte mit den Achseln und lächelte sie entschuldigend an.

„Ist alles im Moment recht viel, was auf dich zukommt, oder", fragte Lily leise, ohne den Blick von ihrem Sohn abzuwenden. Harry nickte und wandte sich wieder dem Haus zu.

Für eine Weile waren sie still. Alles, was man hören konnte, waren die weit entfernten Vögel, die sich auf den Weg in den Süden machten und ein dumpfes Klirren von Töpfen und Geschirr. James und Mary hatten anscheinend die Idee gehabt, mit dem Mittagessen anzufangen. Lily lächelte bei dem Gedanken. Das _konnte_ nicht gut gehen, doch für dieses eine Mal ließ sie die beiden machen. Es gab Wichtigeres, worum sie sich im Moment Gedanken machen sollte.

„Es ist nur so _unwirklich_", flüsterte Harry nehmen ihr und nun war es an Lily leicht zusammen zu zucken. Harry blickte zu ihr hinüber und ließ diesmal seinen Tränen freien Lauf. „Noch vor einigen Tagen stand ich genau hier." Lily nahm Harrys Hand und drückte sie leicht. Er verstand – sie hörte ihm zu. „Das Haus war…", Harry blinzelte und mehr Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen, doch er und seine Mutter kümmerten sich nicht darum. „Es war so kaputt. Die Fenster waren zersprungen, alles war marode und sah so aus, als würde es allein unter den Blicken in sich zusammen brechen. Der Garten war total überwuchert und überall lagen Holz- und Steinteile vom Dach und von den Mauern herum, die an… in dieser Nacht herausgesprengt wurden", flüsterte Harry und versuchte sich, mit tiefen Atemzügen wieder unter Kontrolle zu kriegen.

Lily merkte, wie nun auch ihr Tränen über das Gesicht liefen. Harry schniefte und blickte sie beschämt an. „Tut mir Leid", murmelte er und schenkte ihr ein trauriges Lächeln.

„Die brauch das nicht Leid zu tun, Harry", Lily schlang ihre Arme um Harry dünnen Körper und zog ihn fest an sich. „Du musst im Moment mit vielen Sachen klarkommen und ich… nein, _wir_ möchten dir dabei helfen. Du musst da nicht alleine durch, mein Schatz", sie strich ihm liebevoll die Haare aus dem Gesicht und küsste ihm auf die komisch aussehende Narbe auf seiner Stirn. Ein Schauer durchlief Harry und er vergrub sein Gesicht nur noch tiefer in das feuerrote Haar seiner Mutter. „Wir sind bei dir, Liebling", flüsterte sie und küsste ihn auf die Haare. „Wir werden immer bei dir sein."

Harry zitterte und klammerte sich verzweifelt an seine Mutter, die ihm nur noch fester an sich drückte. Nun konnte er seine Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Zum zweiten Mal in einer Woche ließ er seiner Trauer freien Lauf und genoss die mütterliche Umarmung, an die nicht einmal im Geringsten die Umarmung von Mrs. Weasley rankam. Lily flüsterte ihm beruhigende Sätze ins Ohr, ihre Umarmung ließ nie nach.

Nach einigen Minuten löste sich Harry von seiner Mutter und lächelte ihr zaghaft zu. Lily küsste ihm auf die Wange und strich mit ihren Händen sanft die Tränen auf seinen Wangen weg. „Alles wird gut", sagte sie und drückte ihn ein weiteres Mal an sich. „Wenn du reden möchtest, komm jeder Zeit zu uns, egal, wie spät es ist, okay?" Harry nickte dankbar und schniefte.

„Gut", Lily wischte sich einige ihrer eigenen Tränen vom Gesicht und lachte kurz auf. „Wollen wir mal gucken, was für ein Chaos dein Vater und deine Schwester in der Küche veranstaltet haben? Normalerweise bin ich schnell genug, um ihnen die Rührlöffel wegzunehmen, deshalb bleibt mir meistens der große Schock erspart." Harry lachte und machte sich mit seiner Mutter auf in die Küche.

Einige Stunden später stand Harry in seinem alten Kinderzimmer. Die Kinderkrippe wurde in den Keller transportiert und an ihrer Stelle ein einfaches Bett gestellt. Der Rest der Zimmereinrichtung blieb vorübergehend so, wie sie schon seit über fünfzehn Jahren der war. So sehr Lily und James auch hofften, dass Harry bei ihnen blieb, so wussten sie nicht, ob Dumbledore inzwischen eine Möglichkeit gefunden hatte, ihn und seine Freund wieder zurück nach Hause zu schicken. Falls das der Fall war, wollten sie Harrys Zimmer so lassen, in Andenken an ihr verstorbenes Baby.

Harry schaute aus dem Fenster neben seinem Bett und beobachtete, wie sein Vater draußen im Garten sich verstohlen umsah, mit einem weiteren Blick auf die Terrassentür seinen Zauberstab zückte und den Rechen dirigierte, damit er für ihn das Laub zusammenfegte. James nickte zufrieden, drehte sich um und wich schnell mit leicht entsetzter Miene zurück, als auch schon im nächsten Moment seine Mutter aus dem Haus gestürmt kam, ihm, wie es aussah, eine Standpauke hielt und ihm dabei ein ums andere Mal ihren Zeigefinger in die Brust stieß.

Grinsend drehte Harry sich vom Fenster ab und ging aus seinem Zimmer, den Flur entlang ins Erdgeschoss, wo ein nun grinsender James, gefolgt von einer rotwangigen Lily auf ihn zukam. „Wie wär's mit Quidditch, Harry? Sirius und Remus haben ein kleines Quidditchfeld im Garten", James legte einen Arm um Lily Schulter, die ihn gespielt beleidigt auf seinen Arm schlug und sich mit einem Zwinkern zu James und einem Augenrollen zu Harry in Richtung Küche aufmachte.

„Ich hab aber keinen Besen", sagte Harry und kratzt sich am Hinterkopf. „Mein Feuerblitz ist in Hogwarts… also _meinem_ Hogwarts."

„Ein Feuerblitz, huh?", James legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und lächelte ihm zu. „Nicht schlecht. Mit einem Feuerblitz kann ich jetzt zwar nicht dienen, da deine Schwester wohl etwas dagegen hätte, wenn wir ihr ihren Stehlen würden, aber wir haben noch Marys alten Nimbus 2001. Den kannst du nehmen."

Gerade, als Mary polternd die Treppen hinunter kam, bewaffnet mit besagten Feuerblitz und sie sich zu ihrem Bruder und Vater am Kamin gesellte, kam Lily in den Raum. „Ich habe gerade eine Eule von Albus bekommen", sagte sie und hielt ein Blatt Pergament hoch. „Er möchte, dass wir zu ihm kommen. Alle vier", fügte sie hinzu, als Mary ihr einen fragenden Blick zuwarf.

„Hat er geschrieben, was er von uns will?", _wieso muss dieser alte Knacker sich immer dann melden, wenn's gerade lustig wird? _James knirschte betrübt mit den Zähnen. _Das macht der garantiert extra. _

„Der Brief ist von Dumbledore! Was erwartest du?", fragte Lily kopfschüttelnd, warf eine Hand voll Flohpulver in den Kamin und verschwand mit den Worten „Hogwarts, Büro des Schulleiters."

Harry stolperte als letztes aus dem Kamin und schlug prompt mit der Stirn gegen die Kante von Dumbledores Schreibtisch. Grummelnd richtete er sich auf und rieb sich die schmerzende Stirn.

„Das gibt 'ne Beule", Mary lachte und zog den vor sich hin fluchenden Harry auf den letzten freien Stuhl vor dem bescheuert platzierten Schreibtisch. Lily beugte sich sofort zu ihm rüber und musterte genau seine Stirn. James grinste ihn an. Es war ihm anzusehen, dass er sich Harry zu liebe das Lachen verkniff – auch, wenn er deshalb schon knallrot war und Tränen in den Augen hatte.

„Sehr freundlich", murmelte Harry und warf seiner Schwester einen leicht genervten Blick zu – so gut es auch ging, wenn über die Hälfte seines Sichtfeldes entweder von den Händen oder dem Gesicht einer besorgten Mutter geraubt wurde.

Dumbledore kicherte und blickte amüsiert auf die Familie vor ihm. „Ich habe Neuigkeiten", sagte er mit funkelnden Augen und zwinkerte Harry zu, der mit einem letzten Kuss auf die Stirn nun in Ruhe gelassen wurde. „Eigentlich sind sie nicht ganz so erfreulich, aber wie ich es so sehe, könnten sie doch positiv aufgenommen werden."

Dumbledore legte seine Fingerkuppen aneinander und musterte die Potters vor ihm. „Nun, in wenigen Minuten werden die Weasleys und die Grangers zu uns stoßen. Ihr seid die ersten. Da ich nicht alles doppelt und dreifach erzählen möchte", Dumbledore kratzte sich an der Nase, „würde ich vorschlagen, auf die anderen zu warten." Munter vor sich hin summend lehnte sich der alte Schulleiter in seinem Stuhl nach hinten und betrachtete die Portraits der alten Schulleiter von Hogwarts, die ausnahmslos zu schlafen schienen, wenn man denn glaubte, dass man – ob Mensch oder Portrait – mit so nervtötenden, lauten Schnarchern schlafen konnte.

Keine fünf Minuten vergingen, als es an der Tür klopfte und Hermine, gefolgt von einer Frau mit buschigen braunen Haaren und blauen Augen und einem Mann mit grauen Haaren und warmen braunen Augen durch die Tür trat. Kaum hatte sie Harry gesehen, stürzte sie vor und schloss ihn fest in die Arme. „Oh, Harry! Hab ich dich vermisst! Wie geht es dir? Was hast du all die Tage gemacht? Kommst du gut zurecht? Weißt du, wo Ron ist? Oh, ich muss euch ja so viel erzählen!"

Lachend klopfte Harry ihr auf den Rücken. „Mir geht's gut, 'Mine", sagte er und löste sich aus der knochenbrechenden Umarmung.

„Sie müssen Harrys Eltern und Schwester sein", Hermine lief leicht rot an. Erst jetzt schien sie die Leute, die um Harry herumsaßen zu bemerkten. „Es ist eine Ehre, Sie kennenzulernen! Im Krankenflügel konnte ich mich nicht richtig vorstellen. Ich bin Hermine Granger, Harry ist einer meiner besten Freunde."

Lily stand auf und schloss das nervöse Mädchen liebevoll in die Arme. „Freut uns, dich endlich richtig kennenzulernen, Hermine", sagte sie und strahlte auf die junge Hexe hinab. „Harry hat schon recht viel von dir erzählt."

„Muuuuum!" Hitze stieg ihm ins Gesicht.

Hermine lächelte Harry entgegen und drückte ihn ein erneutes Mal an sich. „Schon in Ordnung", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr, wobei hm ein angenehmer Schauer über die Haut lief. „Mum und Dad ging es nicht viel anders." Grinsend zwinkerte sie ihm zu und Harry wurde nur noch röter.

Mit einem lauten Rauschen kam ein Rotschopf nach dem anderen aus dem Kamin gestolpert und berieselten alle Anwesenden mit einem Rußfilm. „'Tschuldigung", murmelte ein besonders rußiger Ron Weasley und eilte zu Hermine und Harry hinüber, die immer noch neben einander standen. Er umarmte beide kurz und wischte dabei den ganzen Ruß an seinen beiden Freunden ab. „Ist schon komisch, Percy wieder zu sehen. Und das, ohne, dass irgendwer einen gehässigen Kommentar ihm gegenüber abgibt. Naja, weniger gehässig als normal", flüsterte er, als gerade besagter Percival Weasley elegant aus dem Kamin stieg und sich seinen Umhang glatt strich. „Wie macht der das nur?", murmelte Ron und setzte sich auf einen gerade herauf beschworenen Stuhl zwischen seinen Eltern.

„Wo wir jetzt alle so zahlreich hier angekommen sind", begann Dumbledore und stand von seinem thronartigen Stuhl auf, „möchte ich euch um eure Aufmerksamkeit bitten." Dumbledore räusperte sich und ging um seinen Schreibtisch herum. „Ihr wundert euch bestimmt, weswegen ich euch hierher bestellt habe und ich möchte euch nicht länger als nötig auf die Folter spannen."

James und Harry verdrehten die Augen, warfen sich einen Blick zu und fingen an leise zu kichern. Lily funkelte sie warnend an und wandte sich, nun mit leisem Ehemann und Sohn, erneut dem weisen Zauberer entgegen.

„Danke", sagte Dumbledore mit funkelnden Augen räusperte sich erneut. „Wie ich schon letzte Woche gesagt habe, habe ich meine Zeit mit Recherchen und Theorien verbracht, die mir eventuell zu sagen vermochten, ob es einen Weg für euch drei", er deutete auf Hermine, Ron und Harry, „gibt, wieder in eure Dimension zurückzukehren. Wie ich ebenfalls schon erwähnte, ist dies der mir einzig bekannte Fall von interdimensionaler Reise. Dennoch habe ich in sämtlichen Aufzeichnungen über Galaxien, Zeitverschiebungen und Welten nachgelesen, mich im Ministerium über Möglichkeiten des Wechsels der Dimensionen und besonderer Zeitumkehrer erkundigt und ich bin bedauerlicher Weise zu der Erkenntnis gekommen, dass es bisher keinem gelungen ist, eine Verbindung zwischen unterschiedlichen Dimensionen zu erschaffen, was bedeutet, dass ich keine Möglichkeit sehe, euch drei zurück nach Hause zu schicken."

Stille folgte auf diese Worte.

Würde er tatsächlich nie wieder zu den Dursleys zurück müssen? Würde er endlich eine Familie haben? Eine richtige Familie?

Harry blickte zu seinen Eltern hinüber, die ihn über beide Ohren hinweg strahlend ansahen. Mary sprang auf und umarmte ihren Bruder stürmisch. Sie hatte Harry zurück! Sie würde endlich einen Bruder haben und sie würde diese Möglichkeit nutzen, ihn endlich kennen zu lernen! Lily war zu Lachen und zu Weinen zumute. Sie beobachtete, wie sich ihre beiden Kinder umarmten und sah zu James hinüber, der sie ebenfalls mit Tränen in den Augen ansah. Ihr Wunsch war erfüllt worden. Sie hatten ihr Baby zurück. _Wenn wir zu Hause ankommen wird erst einmal das Zimmer umdekoriert_, dachte James freudestrahlend und küsste Lily auf die Wange. _Wenn Harry möchte, werden die Wände rot gestrichen, mit einer goldenen Bordüre und er bekommt ein riesengroßes Doppelbett mit tausenden von Kissen und wenn wir schon mal in der Winkelgasse sind, kriegt Harry einen neuen Feuerblitz und dann müssen wir noch ins Muggellondon, um ihm anständige Klamotten zu kaufen. Diese übergroßen Sachen werden ihm noch nicht einmal in fünfzig Jahren passen._

Hinter ihnen umarmte eine weinende Mrs. Granger ihre nach Jahren wiedergefundene Tochter, ihr Mann saß mit tränennassem Gesicht neben ihnen und strahlte sie liebevoll an. Den Weasleys ging es nicht anders.

Dumbledore schaute glücklich die wiedervereinten Familien vor ihm an und dankte dem Himmel und Merlin persönlich, dass Harrys Verbindung durch die Blutmagie mit seiner Mutter einzigartig war und dass diese Verbindung, die zur Folge hatte, dass Harry seinen Eltern entrissen wurde, es letztendlich ermöglicht hatte, dass sie wieder vereint und überglücklich nun hier vor ihm saßen.

Vor einigen Tagen hatte er herausgefunden, dass durch die starke magische Verbindung zwischen dem jungen Harry und Lily und durch die emotionale Verbindung zu dem Spielzeughirsch eine Überlappung der Dimensionen hervorgerufen wurde. Eine solche starke Verbindung hatte es noch nie in der Geschichte der Menschheit gegeben. Sie war der Grund dafür, dass Harry und seine Freude nach dem wissentlichen Kontakt Harrys mit dem Element seiner Kindheit zu dem gezogen wurden, was er am meisten vermisste – seine Familie. Als Harry in Gedanken an das, was er verlor, und Lily in den Gedanken an das, was sie verlor war, kam es zu einer kurzen magischen Zusammenführung der Magiekerne der beiden im Zauber mit einander verbundenen Menschen. Diese Zusammenführung über den Blutschutz im Blut Harrys, so kurz sie auch war, war so mächtig, dass die zwei Dimensionen zusammengezogen wurden und für einen klitzekleinen Moment mit einander verschmolzen. Da, nach Dumbledores Überlegungen ein solches Phänomen nur dann entstehen kann, wenn in jeder Dimension ein Teil des Zaubers liegt, und diese Teile hiermit wieder verbunden wurden, ist es unmöglich, diese Teile erneut zu trennen. Eine so starke Magie, die Kraft der Liebe, ist nicht zu besiegen.

_Das ist etwas, was ich ihnen noch sagen muss,_ dachte sich Dumbledore, als er leise die Tür zu seinem Büro hinter sich schloss. _Doch das hat Zeit._

* * *

A/N: Und das war die Geschichte :) Ich hoffe, sie hat euch gefallen! Es hat auf jeden Fall extrem Spaß gemacht, sie zu schreiben und hochzuladen :D Das war meine erste Geschichte, also bin ich nur um so glücklicher, dass sie so viele Clicks bekommen hat und hoffentlich noch bekommen wird ;D  
Falls ihr euch fragt, ob ich im Moment an einer anderen Geschichte sitze: Nein. Ich hab zwar schon eine Idee für 'nen One-Shot, weiß aber noch nicht so genau, ob und wie ich das umsetzen kann. Ich versuch mein Bestes ;) Wenn's so klappt, wie ich mir das vorstelle, seid ihr die Ersten, die's zu lesen bekommen :D  
Bis zum nächsten Upload xD


End file.
